Orly?
by Kage no Koji
Summary: During an assembly at school, three girls are virtually kidnapped by Organisation 13. Apparently, they have potential for great power. Just wait until Courtney's medicine wears off. Not to mention Julie's short fuse. Or Colleen's fangirl attacks. Perfect.
1. Chapter I

_Me: This is just an expiremental fic for Kingdom Hearts. _

_Rated for: language, violence, suggestive themes, and character bashing. Rating may go up in the future. be warned. Mwahahahahaha... :) _

Courtney lolled in her seat, gazing out the open window to the bright outside. It was nearing lunch time at school, and she wanted food. Her stomach complained loudly, drawing a curious glance from her friend, Julie. Courtney shrugged, tugging at her thick dark chocolate colored hair.

"What? I'm hungry." She grumbled, her blue sapphire eyes smoldering behind her black metal framed glasses. Julie shook her head, her beautiful auburn hair waving a bit around her shoulders. Her hazel eyes met Courtney's, amused.

"You should really think about putting snacks in your purse sometime." Courtney opened her mouth to reply, when the ping of the intercom silenced the commotion in the classroom. Their class, English 12 Honors, had a sub and the class had been acting up a bit. The poor sub looked relieved for the moment.

"All classes are to report to the gymnasium immediately. All classes report to the gym." The students shrugged and shot confused glances at each other. Courtney and Julie stood up, gathering their stuff. They walked out the door, Julie clutching her smaller companions shoulder bag. Though only standing at 5'3 at the age of 18, Courtney could move through a congested crowd with ease. Julie stood at 5'6, towering compared to her gremlin of a friend. Julie felt a tug on her backpack and looked over her shoulder. It was Colleen, a friend of theirs.

"Hey Julie! Do you know what's going on?" she asked, her feckled face innocent. Her thick brown hair trying to escape it's ponytail. She shoved her glasses up her nose.

"No, but it gives me a bad feeling." Julie replied, a little worried. Lately during Courtney's diving practices, a group of cloaked people had been sitting in the stands, watching intently. When Courtney had executed a dive, one member or two would make an indistinct comment. Julie always eyed them warily as she waited for Courtney to finish. Finally, through the swarm of giants, they saw the gym doors. They climbed up the bleachers, sitting in a far corner where it wasn't too crowded. Courtney sat with her arms crossed, leaning against the bleacher behind her. The atmosphere buzzed with the conversation of over 100 students, making any serious talk impossible to carry out with out shouting. Finally, 13 different figures walked to the middle of the gymnasium, their presence silencing all the teens. Which was an amazing feat in itself. The teachers patrolled the edges of the bleachers watching out for any mischief makers. One cloaked figure lowered his hood, revealing his identity, and all the others followed. Colleen's mouth dropped, Julie stared in disbelief, and Courtney swore.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD!" She stood up so abruptly, that three other surrounding stidents flinched and moved away. There, standing in the middle of the gym, was Organization 13 from Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas held out his arms and in a deep booming voice, addresed the gym.

"Young mortals, we have observed you for many weeks now. We seek mortals that show promise of power. Now, we extend our invitation to join our Organization to three students." He paused, as if for effect. The gym was silent, breath held in anticipation. Finally, the nefarious leader of Organization 13 spoke, his words faling like a death toll.

"Courtney Hounshell. Julie Crone. Collen Ewing. Step forward." The three girls didn't budge. When no one came from the stands, Xemnas slowly looked up to the still standing Courtney and company. Any student that had been sitting within a ten foot radius, was now gone. Xemnas glared at them, chilling their blood.

"Why don't you come down? We don't bite." At this, a couple members sniggered. Julie suddenly felt very afraid for her life. Courtney suddenly glared right back defiantely, and in a sharp voice dripping with venom she said;

"You can kiss my ass Mansex!" Both julie and Colleen face palmed. They could clearly see a vein pop in Xemnas' forehead. Three members dissapered in a flurry of darkness.

"I see you will be the most trouble, _kudaranai hito_." Xemnas commented dryly. Courtney reconized the insult immediately. She was quite fluet in Japanese.

"I AM NOT SHORT! You are all just freakishly tall!" she shouted. She suffered from Ed Mentality when it came to comments about her height. Courtney was about to storm down the bleachers when strong hands clasped her wrists and yanked her back. Courtney snarled and looked up. There holding her wrists above her head with an amused expression was Luxord. She glanced at her two friends, wondering who had them. Julie was trapped by the pink-haired Marluxia, who had sat right behind her and was resting his arms on her shoulders. Julie's jaw was locked tight, her mouth in a grimace...or was she trying to suppress a smirk? Colleen...looked ready to die of a fangirl heart attack. Zexicon was just standing there, holding one of her wrists calmly. Courtney struggled for a bit then gave up. Luxord was at least twice her height and weight, not to mention the added natural male strength. She looked up at him again.

"Hey Luxord, how about we make a bet?" He raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth just barely twitching upward.

"Maybe another time love." he replied in his totally sexy Brittish accent. God, how Courtney loved that. The short platinum blonde hair, his mustache and goatee, accent, the pierced ears, and his totally sexy body. Yanked out of her inner fangirl rave, Courtney suddenly found herself in front of Xemnas, who looked quite angry. He glared down his nose at her. Very casually, Courtney asked;

"I thought it was an invitation. Doesn't that mean I can reject it?" Xemnas, in a slow cold voice, replied.

"Let me revise that statement. It was an order. You are coming with us." He opened a dark portal, and stepped inside it. Every member did the same, and when Courtney saw her friends absorbed into it, she freaked. She twisted every way, using four years of diving/martial arts to her advantage. She had almost broke free of Luxord's grip when, the very darkness swallowed her up. An echo of her yell was her last farewell to her fellow students. They sat shocked. Courtney, the violent and reclusive chick whose name was whispered in the halls in fear. Julie, the magnificent artist with amazing sophistication. Colleen, the obsessed fangirl who wrote plays and stories. They were gone. Forever.

_Me: Y'know, I didn't think this was too bad. I mean, for my first Kingdom Hearts fic. Hmmm... Anyways! Review people! Yes you lazy bums, actually hit the review button and type in something useful! No I will not be taking character requests. I tried that once and I ultimately failed trying to balance out how often a character spoke, and how much special time they got. Flames will be used to heat up Hell. :) Review!_


	2. Chapter II

_Me: How's everybody doin? Great? Great! Now onto the chappie! XD_

_Warning: rated T for violence, language, suggestice themes, and character bashing. rating may go up in future. :D Enjoy!_

Courtney could only describe the expirence afterward as electrifying. The darkness swarmed about her, licking her flailing limbs. Her scream was swallowed and absorbed, not reaching her ears. Her heart beat out a furious tattoo, feeling like it was ready to burst forth from her rib cgae, joyous and fearful at the same time. Just when it felt like she would burst, it stopped. Luxord was still holding her, so when Courtney finally realized that the spinning world was gone and her legs gave out, she didn't fall completely to the floor. She panted and heaved, feeling nauseous and light headed. Luxord pulled her up, gently, and maintained a hold on her, just in case. Julie was doubled over, trying to steady her breathing even though she looked about ready to hurl. Colleen was the same, using Zexicons shoulder for support. Courtney flicked her eyes around, taking in her surroundings. White marble stretched from floor to ceiling, glowing harshly against the girls' dilated eyes. As far as Courtney could tell, there was only one door, on the far side of the room, blocked by the other ten members. Xemnas stared at them coldly.

"Why are we here eh? I mean seriously, you've kidnapped three teenage girls, none of whom have any powers to speak of. Now why don't you just send us back eh?" Courtney said exasperately. Xemnas smirked slowly, full of malice.

"You have power. It's just a matter of...drawing it out." The girls felt their blood run cold in their veins. They were either going to fight someone or get drugged. But it didn't matter which way, because they would have to die to become a Heartless. Courtney yanked herself free of Luxords' lax grip and strode forward, fists clenched.

"You evil, son of a bitch! I'll rip you a new-" Courtney was abruptly cut off by a large claymore hovering mere inches from her face. Xemnas' eyes glinted maliciously.

"I really hope you survive fighting Saïx." all the rest of the members dissapeared, leaving only Saïx, Courtney, Julie, and Colleen. Julie and Colleen huddled together, watching fearfully as Courtney glared up at the Luna Diviner.

"We're dead. There is absolutely no doubt about it." Colleen stated.

"Maybe not. You haven't seen Courtney fight. But then again, Saïx has those claymores." Julie replied, voice tinged with worry as she eyed the monster tower over her friend.

"A little girl. Could this be any more embarrasing?" Saïx said, obvioulsy bored. He swung the claymore down, aiming for Courtney's fragile skull. Instead, it fell through thin air and smashed into the marble floor. Courtney winked from 20 feet away, balancing on her hands.

"Right, like I'm not going to dodge such an blantly obvious attack. Try again." Colleen watched in awe as Courtney flipped and spiraled from attacks. She had heard that Courtney had reached black belt status in Tae-Kwon-Do faster than her master, but seeing the petite brunette evade the Diviners' attacks with little effort was amazing. Then something truly spectacular happened. Courtney had gotten under Saïx's defense and unleashed a devastating combo. Her fists were blurs as they pummeled his abdomen, making loud thudding sounds. Then, she took the palm of her right hand, and with incredible speed, jabbed his chin. It sent his head snapping back, leaving him dazed for a second. This second allowed Courtney to use one of her best moves, back roundhouse to the stomach. Saïx flew into a wall, white pristine marble rocketing like shrapnel all over. Courtney let out a puff of air, and turned to her friends.

"Come on, let's get out of this fucking prison. I don't think they'll be too happy to find out I beat mister Moon Man over there." she jabbed a thumb over her shoulder, gesturing to the knocked out blue-haired man covered in rubble. They sprinted out the door, Julie leading since she had a better sense of direction. But for all of Julies' navigational skills, they still ended up lost. Wandering around continuos white hallways, they looked for any door to lead them somewhere else. Irritated, Courtney smacked her hand on a wall.

"Goddammit! There's no way out of here!" A bright voice piped up behind them.

"Of course there's a way out!" All three girls screamed and jumped back, Colleen and Julie trying unsuccessfully to hide behind Courtney. Demyx smiled at them happily.

"Hey!"

_Me: I'm really getting into this! Kingdom Hearts has succssefully ensnared me! XD Okay guys, review! You can do it! (all night long! XP) You know you want to! So get off your posterior and hit that review button! Flames will be used to heat Hell. :) Bye-bye!_


	3. Chapter III

_Me: Lucky number three! It's here! Yay! I thank TheRoadToDawn for being my first reviewer! Domo Arigatou! Now for this wonderful chappie!_

_Warning: Rated T for language, violence, suggestive situations, and character bashing. Rating may go up in future_

Demyx smiled at the trio of girls happily, his face bright. His dirty blonde, spiked hair, and green eyes were a welcome sight from all the other towering males.

"Wow, I didn't think you guys would make it out of the room that quick!" Julie laughed nervously. Colleen was silent. Courtney-

"Dude, that was nothing! You should've seen the TKD tournament last year. I kicked ass!" Demxy's smile got wider. He knew he would like Courtney. Julie shook her head and finally spoke up.

"Hey is there any way out of here, say by foot?" Demyx dropped his smile for a moment but it returned quickly. He scratched his head nervoulsy.

"Sorry but, no one's allowed to help you out of the castle. But...I can show you around!"

"Hey! Better than being lost!" Colleen piped up, when Julie and Courtney looked unsure.

"Then follow me!" Demyx said, leading them down a hallway. He showed them various member doors, pointing out who they should avoid, which only included Xemnas, Saïx, Larxene, Xaldin, and Vexen. Easy enough to remember. Just as Demyx finished up showing them an indoor pool (which Courtney eyed exictedly), all the girls' stomachs' rumbled loudly. Of course, they hadn't eaten before getting kidnapped. Courtney whined

"Dayum, I'm hungry! I want food." she rubbed her stomach, wincing as it growled again, sending a sharp pain up the muscle. Demyx wrapped a arm around the shortest girls neck and ruffled her hair, laughing. She flattened it grumpily.

"Wheres the kitchen? Imma make me a sammich." Courtney asked, peering around a corner. Demyx looked at Julie. She shrugged.

"Courtney uses a lot of personal slang terms. 'Sammich' is just one she learned from her dad apparnently." Demyx peered at Courtney as she looked around the hallway. She was such an oddity. Colleen poked Julie suddenly, an idea just surfacing.

"What about her meds? She doesn't have any with her does she?" Julie's eyes widened with the relization. But sadly, it was too late to notice that Courtney had wandered off. Demyx tried to help and find her, but Courtney had covered an amazing amount of distance in a short time. It wasn't until they heard a rather loud curse did they finally find her. They skidded around a corner to the sight of Courtney on the floor clutching her nose, and Lexaeus standing there quietly.

"Courtney-chan, what did you do?" Colleen asked lightly. Courtney answeared with a muffled shout;

"I fucking ran into Laexeus! Ah, goddamn that hurts like a bitch!" She moaned. Lexaeus shrugged and walked away, heading for Zexicons' library clutching a book. Colleen helped Courtney stand up, who continued to mumble about her nose.

"Damn! His chest his hard." She whined as she brought her hand away. Sure enough, there was blood seeping out of her nose. Demyx inspected it a moment before saying-

"It's not too bad. It'll go away in a couple of minutes. Come on! I'll take you to the kitchen before someone wanders away again." He cast a glance at Courtney who was currently poking her nose. The trio followed, soon coming upon a tantalizing aroma. Someone was cooking, and what ever it was, it smelled good. Demyx pushed open a swinging door to reveal a sparkling white and chrome kitchen area. Julie sniffed.

"Mm, ginger and bay leaves." Julie was a fine cook, which was good because Courtney lived by herself in an apartment, and lived off little more than cheap junk food and sandwhichs. Courtney however smelled something entirely differant.

"Meat!" She licked her lips, just imagining what was being cooked up. Her family used to raise cows for meat and when her step-dad cooked it, oh boy was it to die for! Demyx, laughing, walked into the kitchen. Axel and Luxord sat at the table, playing a card game, to which Axel was losing plenty of munny.

"Dammit Luxord! You're cheating!" He grumped.

"Cheating? No, you're just bad at poker faces mate." Luxord replied, smirking behind his hand of cards. In truth, he was kind of cheating. He couldn't help but stack the deck a bit in his favor. As Julie and Colleen headed towards the kitchen, Courtney watched the poker game with interest. She played cards a bit, and was a fair winner. Finally, frustrated, Axel threw down his cards and said-

"Damn! I give up!" he slumped in his seat as Luxord merrily collected the winnings. Axel looked up at Courtney, who had a curious look on her face.

"So you made it out alive against Saïx? I don't think anyones survived him."

"Pfft. He was such a pushover. Anyone with a brain should be able to dodge him. He's actually pretty slow." Courtney replied non-chalantly, picking at her finger nails. Luxord glanced at her with a funny look in his eye.

"Courtney right? Didn't you want to make a bet earlier?" Courtney stared at him.

"Yeah but that was for-"

"Then how about a game love? Winner takes all of Axel's munny?" Axel shot him a murderous look.

"I hope you lose." Axel stalked out of the kitchen, literally looking aflame with anger. Luxord shuffled his cards.

"Well now that he's gone love, how about you sit and we have a fair game of poker?" he smirked deviliously. Courtney returned the smirk, looking just as devious.

"Why not? I haven't played for ages, and I don't want to get out of practice." She sat in the recently vacated seat, placing her chin on her clasped hands. She closely watched Luxord shuffle the cards, looking for any signs of stacking. But, either he didn't or he was just really good at hiding it, she never saw it. He passed out the cards, still smirking.

"You first love."

_Me: DX This was so bad! I really struggled for this one. Hopefully, the next one will be better. DX I apologize for any head bashing, screaming, hair pulling, or nausea because of said chapter. Now review spider monkeys! Hit the button! Hit the button! Hit the-HIT THE GODDAMN BUTTON! Flames shall be used to heat Hell. :) _


	4. Chapter IV

_Me: Phew! This took me forever to write! I need tips man! Tips are welcome to help with the characterization of Organization 13. _

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive themes, and character bashing. :D_

Courtney was screwed. She had a crappy hand for poker! She bit her lip as she kept betting as little as she could. A king, a queen, two 2's, and a four. She glanced upward at Luxord who looked back innocently. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! _ As she continued to get beat by the Gambler of Fate, Julie and Colleen ate savagely, consuming the delicious flambéd meat. They had found Xigbar at the stove, whistling to himself merrily. Xigbar was actually quite interesting. He and Demyx chatted about something or another.

"Hey, Julie, doesn't it look like Gizmo is _blushing_?" Colleen asked curioulsy.

"My god, you're right. The gremlin does blush." Julie replied, raising an eyebrow. Courtney was currently trying to hide her beat red face behind her loose hair and cards. Luxord leaned forward, and in a quiet voice asked,

"You said Saïx was slow during your battle right love?" Courtney ventured too look up at him, but lowered it immediately. Luxord was _really_ close to her. Close enough she could see his perfectly blue eyes staring at her intently. Now, usually, Courtney wouldn't have cared if a guy was this close. But then, Luxord wasn't a usual guy. No, he was totally sexy Nobody.

"Yeah. What about it?" she mumbled, trying to determine wheather or not to fold this round.

"Mm. I didn't think anybody would have noticed that it was rigged." Courtney looked up sharply.

"Rigged? How was that fight rigged? Because that would have bee-" she stopped short in her exclamation. The Nobodies were suprised that she, Julie, and Colleen had gotten past Saïx. Saïx was strong. The battle was rigged. Courtney shot a look at Luxord, a mix between disbelief, wonder, and hurt.

"_You _rigged it. You slowed him down, didn't you?" Luxord winked at her, his expression playful.

"You should be thankful love. But no one else knows, so it'd be great if you kept this just between us." Courtney felt her pride take a serious blow. It was a rigged fight. So technically, it wasn't a win. She resisted the very strong urge to punch Luxord. Instead, she said in a tight contriscted voice-

"And why would you do that?" She kept her eyes trained on her king, waiting to hear his reaction. Luxord was silent for a moment, then-

"Maybe love, because you're much to pretty to let go and get smashed." Courtney could feel the color rise in her cheeks even more. _. _ Luxord leaned back in his chair, studying the frozen teen before him. Suddenly, she shoved the cards towards him and nearly sprinted towards the counter. She hurriedly filled a plate, sat down, and began to shovel her food. Luxord chuckled to himself quietly, gathering his cards. He left the kitchen, starting a game of solitare. Once Courtney saw Luxord exit, she did the first thing she always did when getting too flustered. She slammed her head on the counter repeatedly. After she stopped, Julie poked her shoulder.

"What happened?" all Julie got was a muffled yell, from which no words were distinguisble. Demyx looked at her horrified. What normal person did _that?_ Xigbar was laughing rascuosly, clutching his sides, short of rolling on the floor. Julie continued her mostly one-sided conversation with Courtney. Colleen poked Demyx. He looked down at her, relieved that there was someone somwhat normal here.

"Where's our rooms?" Demyx came up blank. No one thought they were going to survive, so they never really did determine where the trio was going to sleep.

"Uh well, we uh-um-I don't know." he finished dumbly. Just as Colleen was going to give him a head smack, a voice spoke up, rather cockyily.

"I got a place for them." Marluxia smirked from the doorway, his vibrant pink hair sharp against the stark white. Julie looked up, smiling just a bit when she saw Marluxia. He jeked his eyebrows upwards quickly once in respoonse.

"They can sleep in my room."

_Me: ...*bangs head* OKAY YOU LAZY MONKEYS! HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON! HIT IT OR I SHALL SET SAIX ON YOU! _

_Saix:..._

_Me: Review! Hit the damn button! HIT IT! Flames will be used to heat Hell :) _


	5. Chapter V

_Me: Numba 5! Whoo whee! I thank all you guys who have reviewed my story and have put up with it's ridiculous shortness! XD But now, I present to you, the fifth chapter of __Orly?__ ! _

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive themes, and character bashing :D _

Courtney lifted her head at the sound of Marluxia's cheery voice. She eyed both his and Julie's exchange, the conclusion clicking in her head. _They liked each other!_ Xigbar laughed at Marluxia's idea of the girls sleeping in his room.

"Dude, I don't think that would be appropiate. They need to sleep with someone less, ah, conniving." Marluxia gave a fake pout while walking over to the counter. He slung an arm around Julie casually, his pink hair tickling her cheeks. She tried and failed to suppress a tiny smile. Zexicon walked in from the side door, his nose buried in a book. He had heard the conversation, and as off-handly as he could, suggested-

"I think they would be better suited to sleeping in the library. It's much more open." He stopped beside Colleen, casting a glance at her. Both Courtney and Xigbar looked at the short male. Courtney was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"Dude, no. It's three girls. We have no idea what's gonna happen."

"I agree. I'm not allowing my buds to sleep alone with you _males_." Courtney piped up, giving a frank look at them all. Demyx was deep in thought when-

"Hey! I know! They can sleep with Roxas!" Everyone looked at him. He shrugged and laughed nervoulsy.

"W-what? I mean, their close in age and um-well he's the least likely to uh-well, put the moves on, I guess." he seemed much smaller under the unapproving glare of Courtney. Then, speak of the devil, Roxas came in, looking at a piece of paper. He stopped in his tracks when everyone turned their gaze on him.

"What? Why are you all looking me like that?" When no one answeared he just held up the piece of paper.

"Uh, Superior just gave me this. It's bedroom assignments I thin-!" He jumped as the paper was snatched out of his hand by Courtney. She looked at it before stating-

"What in thee hell is this?" There was directions, but it contained weird names Courtney didn't recognize. But as far as she could tell, all three girls were by each other. Xigbar swiped the page from her and read over it, while resting his free arm on her head. He recieved a elbow in the gut and a disgruntled growl.

"Hey! I know where this is! Come on dudes!" Xigbar grabbed Courtney's wrist, who proccedded to grab Julies, who grabbed Colleens. They made an interesting group to watch, being dragged down hallways by the tall and muscular Xigbar.

"Well, this is um, awkward." Colleen commented as she tried to keep her pants from slipping down. They were a little loose and she forgot to wear a belt today. Finally, the dragging stopped and they were in front of a rather interesting set of doors. The doors themselves looked twisted, and knotted, and each with a rather funny trick on it. They appeared to move and shimmer, like sun on water. Courtney reached for a door knob, entranced. Xigbar was saying something, but he sounded so far away. Her fingers just grazed the golden knob, when she snatched it away with a yelp. The door suddenly contorted, and became instead something else. It was a sliding door, Japanese style, but made of dark material, with what looked like the Nobody symbol painted on it. It was much darker, with only a tiniest bit that was pure white.

"They're inner heart doors. Once you touch it, the door and room conform to your desire only. The heart on the door is like a meter, measuring the darkness in your heart." Xigbar said quietly. Obviously, the amount of darkness locked in Courtneys' heart was disconcerting. Julie and Colleen both went to a door and touched it, each yelping in the same matter. Julie's door became a landscape in traditional Japanese brush design, showcasing a cascading waterfall, rocks sticking out and trees growing out of the scrub. Her heart was an almost pure white, little black skirting around the edges. Colleens' door became a swirl of colors, twirling around each other, becoming complex patterns. Her heart was like Julies', white with little black. Xigbar pushed Courtney towards her door, grinning now.

"Dude, you should check out your rooms! I'll bet they'll look awesome!" Courtney slid the door back, amazed that it didn't make a sound. Slowly, she stepped into her room. It was dimly lit by the paper lanterns strung about the ceiling, which swumg lightly as if jostled by air. In a far corner, a simple mattress rested on a slightly raised platform, white gossomar curtains hanging above it. A large window was on the far side, jutting slightly out like a tiny half cirlce. A writing desk sat against another wall, with many cubbbies around it, containing paper and other materials. There was a low table in the middle of the room, adorned with a tiny bonsai, and surrounded by four simply designed cushions. Courtney traced her fingers along the walls in awe, marveling at how it felt like the inside of a traditional Japanese house. Her fingers soon found another door, which when opened, revealed a closet. It was filled with all her clothes, even her shoes. There was also a dresser in there, probably containing her under things. Another, more concealed door, revealed a bathroom, simimlarily designed to the room.

"Wow. This is...amazing." It was simple, but also lavish. Courtneys' apartment was not so pretty. Xigbar looked around the room and whistled. He hadn't seen a room so simplistic since Roxas came. Courtney walked into Julies' room and gasped. The ceiling seemed to go on forever, the tatami flooring bright and clean. Julies' room looked like the bedroom of an Empress. Everything was so rich and sophisticated, compared to Courtneys' more Trojan room.

"Damn, Julie. This is sweet!"

"I know! This is-this is-this is AWESOME!" Julie shouted exictedly. She still lived with her family and her room had always been small and cramped. There was a squel from Colleens' room, which the girls rushed to. Colleens' room looked like a Japanese apartment. Simple but also modern, with various electronics and books scattered about. Courtney treaded to the bed, making sure not to step on anything but the carpet, which was soft. Colleens' bed was HUGE! It easily fit all three girls laying down and spaced out. They celebrated by having a pillow fight, until one fluffly pillow went flying and knocked Xigbar in the face. He joined the fight, weilding the pillow expertly. He dominated the battle until Courtney pushed him off the bed. Finally, Julie gave up, and Courtney fell off. Colleen was proclaimed winner.

"Oh yeah! Winner winner!" she shouted.

"Chicken dinner!" Courtney blurted laughingly. It wasn't until much later that all three girls finally retired to bed (after kicking Xigbar out), tired and exhausted. Courtney curled into a ball on her mattress, wearing her usual tank top and shorts. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. Something nagged at the back of her mind, like some distant voice, calling her for something. Her skin crawled and her heart seemed to pump faster. She started to worry a bit. It wasn't until much later in the night that she got to sleep, being only able to after giving her self a rather large knock on the head.

The next morning, Julie and Colleen had managed to make it back to the kitchen, after many wrong turns and near collisions with other members. However, they didn't see Courtney. But it was probably becasue she liked to sleep. If she had been able, Courtney would have slept to at least 11 am. But Julie worried. Courtney took medicine for her ADD, and didn't have any with her. There was a distinct possibility that she had left her room, but spaced out and got lost, without anyone near by. But finally, the door banged open to reveal a worn out Courtney, who upon entering dropped to the floor and kissed it all the while saying-

"Oh sweet merciful god! Finally! I finally found it!" Demyx, hearing the tiny brunette, launched himself at her, hyper although the day had barely begun.

"COURTNEY-CHAAAAAAN!" Her eyes got wider than china dinner plates. She tried scrambling out of the way, tripped, and was smushed by Demyx's glomp. Her feet kicked out as he hugged her, three inches off the ground.

"Demyx! I can't breathe!"

"You talk, so you can bre-AIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Courtney's foot had found a target, dropping Demyx like a box of rocks. She brushed herself off, ignorging Demyx's whimpers of pain.

"So what's for breakfast?" She asked cheerfully. Julie face-palmed. Courtney was so thoughtless sometimes. Luxord, entering the kitchen, was silent. He took one look at Demyx and smirked. About time someone taught the teen that no one liked glomps in the morning. Very suddenly, Courtney felt a large presence behind her. She turned slowly around, looking very small. She wiggled her fingers in a sort of greeting, though they cracked loduly. The tall male did not look amused.

"Uh, hi. So, whe-"

"Get out of my way you runt." Xaldin growled. Obviously he wasn't a morning person. Courtney's eye twitched. He called her a runt. Oh boy, did her temper kick in.

_Me: Yes! I have succesfully created a chapter longer than 1,000 words! I thank caity1996102 for the 20 dollors! XD But, pertaining to my reviewers remarks, the tips I am looking for are for personality wise. I can do research when needed, and look at other fanfictions, but I need tips straight from the fans mouth! Actually, any tips would really be greatly appreciated. Now my spider monkeys, review! Hit that review button like it's a link to some super hot yaoi (or yuri, whatever your preference XD) site! Hit it and you get Saix puppy for reward! XD_

_Saix: Leave me out of this! -runs away-_

_Me: Wimp. REVIEW! HIT THE BUTTON! HIT IT! HIT IT! HIT IT! Flames will be used to heat Hell :)_


	6. Chapter VI

_Me: Ah yes, number six! This took me forever to write! Mostly because I got infected with a computer virus. Or as me and TakiOokami say, "It's computer sex without a condom!" XD But anywaaaaaaaaaays, onto the chappie! _

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive themes, and character bashing. Rating may go up in future :3_

Julie observed the fight before her amusedly. Xaldin, after pushing Courtney out of his way and calling her a 'runt', had recieved some not-so-pretty names in return and a slicing side kick to the back. It was amazing that Courtney would pick a fight with such a behemoth of a man. But then, she hadn't won all her TKD fights against opponets her size or smaller. Then there was her temper. Courtney never took insults lightly, and more or less beat up some jerk who dared utter a joke about her friends daily. She had been suspended fifteen times in four years, nearly getting expelled after the 'Ugly Girl List' incident during the end of freshman year. She would have gotten more suspensions if it weren't for Julie covering for her. If Courtney fought with teachers present, or was unable to get out of a situation, Julie was there to help save the small brunettes butt from the fire. To say the two were best friends was an understatement. They were like sisters, even to the point where people say they looked like twins (except for height). And if Julie wasn't there, or couldn't, Colleen was there for backup. She helped back up Courtneys' arguments, or even helped her fight. Colleen was no pacifisct. But coming back to the fight, both girls wondered if they should help. It wasn't until a lance came speeding through the kitchen that they made up their minds. It had nearly sliced Julie's jugular and almost went through Colleens arm. Had it not been for Zexicon and Marluxia pulling them out of the way, the floor would have been covered in blood. Luxord took shelter behind the counter, dragging Demyx with him, saving the teen from further injury. Julie had had enough. Normally, she could stand Courtneys' fights, but she almost died this time. Not cool in Julies book. She stood on the counter, and with hands on hips, screamed as loudly as she could-

"WOULD YOU STOP? GODDAMN IT I SAID STOP!" Both engaging fighters halted their attacks, Courtney fearful as she looked up at her taller friend. She was in trouble this time. She and Xaldin were pulling each others hair, looking for all the world like a pair of fighting girls. (Though Xaldin's not a girl XD)

"Uh-oh. I'm in trouble." Courtney muttered to herself. Xaldin pushed away from the small brunetted, wiping himself free of any dust on his black cloak. He promptly exited, dispersing his lances. Courtney shuffled nervously, looking at her feet. Julie jumped from the counter and stalked up to the brunette. She gave Courtney her worst grimace.

"What in the name of hell where you thinking? Picking a fight this early? And not to mention with a much larger opponet! Me and Colleen almost died from a stray lance!" Julie tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for an answear. Courtney only shuffled her feet, looking ashamed. Normally, she wouldn't have cared if someone was upset with her fighting. But, then again, Julie and Colleen were her only true family. She looked up at Julie with big sapphire eyes, going for the puppy dog innocent look.

"I'm sorry Julie-chan." Julie tried to look angry, but Courtney's cuteness caught her off gaurd. Instead she said in a tired voice.

"Fine, you're forgiven. Now eat, before I decide to punt you out of the kitchen." Courtney snickered softly, a wicked grin on her face, once Julie had turned her back. She could weasel out of almost any situation with little consequence. Courtney darted around the kitchen, looking for bread, peanut butter, butter knife, and plate. Soon enough, she was sitting at the counter on a bar stool, munching on two pieces of peanut butter covered toast. Luxord was amazed. The miniature brunette had just flat out swindled her taller companion. Her 'innocent' look seemed real. He wondered briefly if her poker face was just as good. But all too soon was the trio heading out the door, following Xigbar to where ever. He sighed. He would have loved another game with Courtney. Demyx, finally becoming coherant, stood up groggily. He cast a look at Luxord.

"What's with the face?" Luxord hadn't realized that he had been staring at the door wistfully. He shed the look and instead took on his poker face.

"What look mate?" Demyx thought for a minute. A Chesire like grin spread across his face.

"You like one of them."

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. So which one is it?"

"As I've said, I have no idea what you're going on about mate." Luxord said, quickly becoming testy.

"Ooh, is it the tall one, Julie-chan? Or Colleen-chan, the one with frizzy hair?" Demyx asked eagerly. When he recieved no response he got really close to Luxord's face and said-

"Is it the shorty, Courtney-chan? I never would have fancied you to be fascinated by such a violent person. I mean, have _felt_ her kick? It's unbeliaAAAAAAACCKK!" Demyx once again crumpled to a heap on the floor, clutching at his rather abused family jewels. Luxord walked out the kitchen, saying casually over his shoulder-

"I am not _fascinated_ by Courtney. She's just magnetic." Luxord could deny it to himself all he wanted but, deep in the back of his mind, a voice reprimanded him for saying something so false. True he wasn't merely fascinated by Courtney. He was captivated by her. Her azure gaze penetrated him deep down, and if he still had one, all the way down to his heart. He felt something stir in his stomach, as if his body agreed that Courtney did indeed provoke a strong feeling within him. He sighed to himself, stopping in the middle of a hallway, running a hand through his short platinum blonde hair.

"This has misfortune written all over it." There was no doubt about it. If it involved Courtney, trouble was likely to follow.

_Me: Yes! Finally, it is done! I now take this time to thank all my faithful reviewers! Thanks for reviewing all of my chapters! Speaking of reviews... HIT THE BUTTON! Hit the review button you supine readers! Hit it, and you get cookies! And Saix! :3 _

_Saix: FOR THE LAST TIME,LEAVE ME OUT OF YOUR BRIBES! D: _

_Me: Yipe! Okay! So no Saix-kun, but you'll get a free Demyx unit! :D Now review or no sexy Org members! Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! _


	7. Chapter VII

_Me: Yesh. Finally my seventh chapter. This is probably one of my longest ones, but I can't really tell. I don't have a spelling checker or a word count, so my chapters only get to maybe 1,000 words if I'm lucky. But this is probably around 2,000. Ah well, on with the chappie. _

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive themes, and character bashing. Rating may go up in the future. :D_

_**Courtneys P.O.V**_

I walked along the pristine white hallways, hands in jean pockets, behind Colleen. Xigbar was going on about a trainig practice, but my thoughts were otherwise occupied. Unfortunately while I had been (rashly) fighting Xaldin, I had somehow magically recieved a wound on my hip. I didn't even know I had it until we left the kitchen, and it escaped everyones notice by hiding under the hem of my low cut black freedom shirt. But the funny thing was, it wasn't bleeding either. Or the darkness of my skinny jeans just hid it. But it still hurt like _fuck!_ Sure, I've gotten into plenty of fights and got hurt, but I don't remember ever getting a slash on my left hip. Or a knife wound this bad at least. But unfortunately while I had been immersed in my inner monologue, I failed to notice that everyone in front of me had stopped, and proceded to run into Colleens' back and push everyone forward. Xigbar ended up landing on his face with a loud smack. Julie sent me a look that clearly said, _Pay attention!_ I grinned sheepisly, scratching my head, and bringing one shoulder up in a half shrug.

"Oops. I kinda spaced out." Okay, so my medicine has officially worn off. Shit, I had to actually pay attention with more effort. Xigbar waved a hand in front of my face. Fuck, I spaced again.

"Hey little dudet. We're here, not in the ceiling. Or wall." Xigbar's funny Californian sufer accent made me chuckle a bit. It was such a contrast to what we heard in Michigan. Mostly, we had what Sotherners called a 'Northen' accent. I assumed it was because most of Northen America and along the east coast, people annuciated and spoke in clipped sentaces. Now, Michigan is mostly farm and wilderness area, so you pretty much had a family or two that spoke with a Southren accent everywhere. Which usually ment long drawn out words, slang terms, and the rather umcomprehinsible sentence structure. I had nothing against it personally, seeing as I sometimes slipped into it. I had moved around alot when I was younger, so I picked up different voice intones and had somehow incorporated that into my own speech. The result was that I sounded like a little boy. God, how I hated it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I had been resting my hand on my injured hip, and had only realized the true extent of the bleeding when I brought my hand up to wave it around to help illustrate no need for concern. How stupid was I? Xigbar grabbed my hand quickly and inspected it. I desperately hoped he wouldn't realize where the blood was actually coming from. Unluckily though, he figured it out. He was about to yank the edge of my jeans down to inspect my hip when a knife came flashing through. It cut a fresh slice into my skin, across my right cheek. A high pitched voice, similiar to a female cat yowl when she's in heat, assaulted my ears.

"Well look what I found! The three newbies!" A sadistic laugh followed, making my skin crawl. Naturally, I tried to stride forward to confront my attacker, but Xigbar still had a hold of my jeans. He stubbornly held me close to himself, not allowing me out of a three foot radius. I growled, irate. Larxene stood just barely thirty feet away. Her pixie like stature didn't seem menacing, but we knew better. I curled my mouth in an unfriendly smile. Let the fight begin.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_**Sometime later...**_

The blonde Savage Nymph was dissapointed, to say the least. How such a little girl could defeat Saïx was beyond Larxene. The brunette, Courtney, had yanked herself free of Xigbar and placed herself in front of the others, forgetting about her bleeding hip. Larxene thought she would have enjoyed the fight with the supposed victor over Saïx, but was sorely mistaken. Courtney lay facedown on the floor, unconcious, fresh cuts riddled among her body, along with at least three broken ribs. Larxene kicked the abused body, elicting a dirty look from both Julie and Colleen.

"How the hell did this little bitch beat Saïx? I mean, she's so _tiny_! I doubt she could even beat Demyx, and he's a fucking pascifist!" She asked aloud, smirking at the two remaining girls.

"Don't talk crap about Courtney-chan! She was already injured!" Colleen snapped furiously. She hated it when, much like Courtney, people insulted her friends. Julie was beyond words because her wrath was so great. Larxene rolled her eyes.

"So? Even if she was injured, a great warrior _always _prevails!" she said, putting empathsis on the 'always'. Julie snarled in low ominous voice-

"If you need someone to pick a fight with, pick it with _me_. I'll show you not to push around my gremlin." Xigbar tried to pull back the two dark-haired girls, whispering in their ears.

"Come on, just back it off. You're not helping Courtney by injuring yourselves." They didn't ease up, but didn't provoke the Nymph anymore. She swished past them, giving them a dirty look to rival one of Courtney's worst (which made little kids cry). Just as she got past Xigbar, she sneered over her shoulder-

"You're even weaker than that puny bitch." There was a sickening sound as Julie's fist collided with Larxene's nose. Both she and Colleen had murderous looks in their eyes. Larxene snarled and lashed out violently with her leg, catching Julie in the stomach. Julie flew backwards, landing on her back gasping for breath. Neither Colleen or herself was as physically strong or well versed in the martial arts and fighting like Courtney. Summoning her knifes, Larxene smiled sadistically as the two girls. Xigbar was currently checking if Courtney was breathing.

"So you bitches actually have some fight in you? I still doubt you can beat me!" Darkness pulsed around the area. What little darkness that rested in Julie and Colleen's inflated to match Courtney's. In unison they uttered they same threat.

"You'll wish you hadn't laid a hand on the gremlin."

_Me: Well, I was planning to introduce Julie and Colleen's power, but I need something to keep my readers coming back! But don't worry, next chapter is a definite for some violence! :3 Now onto more important matters! REVIEW! Hit that review button like it's the last yummy cookie in the batch! Review and you all get little Xemnas and Saix puppies! XD Sooooo...REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter VIII

_Me: Nunber 8! It's my Axel chapter! XD (cause he's number eight in the Org) But anyhoo, onto the chappie! 8D_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive themes, and chararcter bashing. Rating may go up in future :D_

Xigbar could only stare in amzement at what was happening before his golden eye. Miraculously, Julie and Colleen were holding their own against Larxene, suffering an attack every once in awhile. They were enraged to say the least, remimded of why they were fighting every time they glanced at Courtney's bloodied and unconcious body. But they soon fell behind, not having nearly enough stamina to out last the Savage Nymph. She attacked with vigour, all the while smiling and laughing like the sadist she was. She gave them such a violent electrical shock that both girls spit up blood, clutching at their sides. Colleen screamed, hopelessness, despair, and anger blooming. A silver glow appeared around her shoulders, growing steadily stronger until finally, they flung open to reveal giant silvery wings. Her hair became jet black and spikey, while her eyes became dark red, the color of garnet. A halberad appeared in her hand, taller than her, standing at seven feet. She went into a defensive position, the halberad pointed in front of her. She herself was unaware that she was in any fighting position, thinking that it was natural. Courtney would have said she was in side block position, a position taught to white belts in Tae-Kwon-Do after a few months of lessons. Julie leaned against a wall, applying pressure to a side wound. One of Larxene's knives had come flying out of nowhere. Larxene herself was still holding several knives, gasping for breath, smiling. Julie was so sick of it! Her friend had been beaten into unconciousness and what could she do about it? Screaming, she raised a bloodied hand above her head. With a swirl of sinister darkness, a giant cleaver appered in her hand, nearly twice as large as herself. It came crashing to the ground, cracking the smeared floor with a loud snap. It was then Larxene became worried. _Shit! They have powers too? _She looked for the other girl, the one with the long halberad. She was nowhere to be found. Julie set the cleaver on it's tip, facing it so that Larxene was reflected in the huge blade.

"Define, refine, and mirror. _Prius Sanctum_!" The mirror Larxene reached out a hand, and slowly peeled her self from the blade. It was paler, and slightly differant, as all of the original Larxene's features had been switched. It waved at Larxene, smiling just as sadistically. Colleen looked at Julie, momentarily visible. Silently, they both nodded their heads. The fake Larxene and changed Colleen rushed forward with amazing speed, slashing at the Savage Nymph before she had a chance to get away. The Nymph screamed in pain and frustration. Stumbling backwards, she summoned a dark portal. She spat at the defenders before she dissapered into the nothingness.

"YOU WILL DIE!" The hallway became silent. Seeing that their attacker was now gone, Julie backed out of her rigid position. Somehow, she managed to disperse the reflection and her huge cleaver. Colleen had a bit of trouble, but managed to disperse of the huge wings growing out if her back. The halberad wouldn't disperse for whatever reason, only collasping down to several foot long pieces. She swayed, clutching the pieces, her gaze becoming unfocused.

"Aw, cra-" Colleen passed out, her knees giving way. Her head smacked against the now rugged and defiled marble, creating a new wound. Julie leaned heaviliy against the wall, panting and gasping for breath. She looked over at Xigbar as she slowly slid down the wall.

"So...what...now?" Xigbar was caught between reprimanding her, or laughing. Instead-

"Dude, that was crazy! I mean, that was so epic, I doubt eve-" he stopped once he realized the brunette was unconcious. It then occured to him that he had a problem.

"Aw, fuck."

_**Later...**_

Courtney was torn. She felt heavy and light at the same time, her stomach pitching and rolling. She wanted to open her eyes, scream, or even breathe, but every action felt impossible. Nothing obeyed her, not even her thought process. It ventured away from desperately trying to move her body, to thoughts about Luxord. Why he even popped in her head was a mystery to her. But she was soon thinking about the way he smiled at her, his confession about rigging her fight with Saïx, and his eyes. Oh God how his eyes kept coming to the front of her thougt process. They were such a beautiful shade, complimenting his pale hair nicely. They were warm and deep, so much more open than her pale ice like blue eyes. Her eyes were penetrating but cold and distrusting. But his eyes...they unlocked something she had kept hidden away for years, concealed from those who wanted it. Her eager love, which longed for anothers tenderness, one who could melt the thick ice that encased her heart. A sudden warmth exploded in her chest, making her gasp aloud. It spread like a wild fire, racing to the tips of her appendages, burning her veins. Then, it stopped. the fire receded, replaced by a slicing cold. Courtney's eyes slowly opened, the world a haze of color and vague shape. A passionless voice rang out, cutting through Courtney's muddled thoughts clearly.

"It worked. She's awake." she zeroed in on where the voice came from, and vaguely made out long blond hair, and a hint of green eyes. Demyx? No, she told herself. There was only one member with long blondey hair. Vexen. She groped aorund for her glasses, almost crushing them under her heavy fingers. She shoved them on clumsily, everything becoming crystal clear. Sure enough, there sitting on a steel stool, clipboard in hand, was the Chilly Academic himself, Vexen. He glanced up at her, his eyes flat. But another blonde caught her newly awoken attention. There, sitting next to the cot she was currently stationed, was Luxord. Her eyes slowly traveled from his multi-pierced ears, to his strong, if somewhat slight, jaw, and up to his eyes. He smiled at her, easy and carefree as he shuffled through a deck of cards.

"Morning love." Courtney tried to reply with something, anything, but instead cast her eyes around the room. She spied the pink-haired Marluxia, who whispered to an upright Julie, a smirk playing on his lips. He snapped his fingers and a rose sprang to life, out of nowhere. Julie's mouth became a small O, her fingers brushing the velvet petals. Courtney looked at another corner to a ,banged-up but, concious Colleen. She was supported by a couple of pillows, talking animatedly to Zexicon, who looked at her with true interest. Courtney turned her gaze to her hands, twisting them in the thin sheets. They looked so _happy_. A pang of sadness echoed deep in her heart. An accented voice brought her out of her sudden dip in mood, just low enough to hear.

"You seem down love. How about a game?" she looked up at Luxord, who flashed a smirk at her. Courtney felt some of her high energy burst through. She returned the smirk, her mouth twitching upward. His voice eased her, like a soothing hot gentle shower. her voice was suprisingly soft when she answeared.

"Yeah sure. Let's see how badly I lose this time." Luxord passed her some cards and they started to play rummy, which Courtney needed constant help plyaing. But she got it soon enough and started kicking Luxords butt. He seemed baffled by this, or thats what Courtney thought, as he hid his expression quite well. But his eyes, they were like a open book to Courtney, and she was an excellent reader. Just like he had done yesterday, she leaned close to him, and whispered-

"You've got a bad habbit of showing your emotions through your eyes." he glanced up at her.

"I should say the same, love. Your face is extremely expressive." Courtney tried to supress a blush, feeling as if the heat was radiating off her. A lazy voice cut through the duo's intent staring at each other, drawling.

"Oh get a room please. I don't think anyone wants to see that in public." Courtney looked over her shoulder to see none other than the red-headed, spiky, and green eyed pyromaniac himself, Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"Yesh, and I thought Larxene and Xaldin were bad." he scrunched his nose in a disgusted way, leaning in the doorway. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have any one else to bother? Roxas, maybe?" Courtney was a bit of a AxelXRoxas fan. Axel stared at her.

"Nope. Actually, I've got orders. I'm supposed to escort you to Xemnas. He's pretty upset." Axel flashed a smirk. Oh this was good. Courtney felt the heat die in her face instantly.

"Oh, sugar honey ice tea."

_Me: Wow, I'm getting more consistent with long chapters. Dayum, I am good! XD But anyways people, I need reviews! Do you like, hate, neutral? Review and you get Saix puppy! :3 _

_Saix: GODDAMN YOU! _

_Me: Yipe! Okay peoploe review before I get a taste of claymore! -runs- REVIEEEEEEEEEEWWW!_


	9. Chapter IX

_Me: Number 9! Demyx chapter! XD But this took me forever to write! I was trying to figure out where the plot line was going to go, so it ended up here. I'm trying to redescribe some Org XIII in a much more detailed way, depending on when they reapper to the characters. But anyway, onto the chappie! _

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, and character bashing. Rating may go up in future. :D_

Courtney grumbled as she slid off the medical cot, her bare feet meeting cold flooring. She untangled herself from the sheets, not realizing until the last second, that she wasn't wearing a shirt and the only thing covering her,uh, large assets, was her bra and some wraps. She grabbed the thin sheet and hurriedly wrapped it around her, face frozen in horror. Axel sniggered from the door way. Courtney glared at him and snapped-

"SHUT UP!" Julie shook her head and Colleen tried to stifle a laugh. Though, it would have been even funnier if Courtney had decided to beat Axel into a pulp. Courtney looked around for a minute, worrying at the inside of her cheek.

"Where's my shirt?"

"Had to cut it off." Vexen replied, not looking up from whatever he was scribbling on his clipboard. Courtney looked at him with a very 'WTF' look.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" she nearly screeched. She was so _not _walking around the castle without a shirt and only a thin sheet covering her chest.

"I had to get to your wounds someway. Your welcome by the way." Vexen said icily.

"Thank you." Courtney replied stiffly, sarcasm tinged in her words. She stood there, arms crossed, looking murderous. Julie swung her legs around and hopped off her cot. She put a arm around the already grumpy gremlin.

"Say Gizmo, what would you do if I said I got you a shirt?"

"...be VERY happy. Why?" In response, Julie whipped out a black tank top from somewhere. She waved it above Courtney's head teasingly.

"What the fuck? When'd you get that?" Courtney asked, trying to grap said shirt.

"Nabbed it before I left for breakfast. Figured something might happen, and I was right." Tired off trying to grab the shirt, Courtney jumped and yanked it out of Julie's grasp. She pulled it over her head and chest, noticing how tight it was. The shirt stretched to try and accomadate her large assets, thus pulling it up to reveal a bit of her flat stomach. Courtney tried pulling it down, to no avail, and finally gave up. She shoved her feet into her tattered converse, double knotting them. Finally, after some petty arguing, the trio of girls were following Axel down, you guessed it, white hallways.

"What's with all the white? I mean seriously, where's the color?" Courtney asked aloud, glancing at random spots to try and find some type of artistic design.

"I have to agree with you there Gizmo. It's _so _tacky." Colleen added.

"Mm. There needs to be a little contrast. Otherwise it looks like everything was left unfinished." Julie agreed. Axel gave them all a frank look over his shoulder.

"Hey, it works. This is a base. Not some art museum."

"But you all live here. I would think it would be rather annoying seeing the same monotone white everywhere." Courtney retorted. Julie was about to add something when Axel stopped abruptly. There, standing in front of the little quartet, was a giant double door. It was dominating, dark in color and hue. It was made of wood, the grain and pattern smooth, swirling gently upward in small eddies. The door handle was a thick, long, golden colored bit, glowing faintly white. But it radiated an unwelcome aura, as if knowing who was behind the door wasn't daunting enough. Axel rapped on the door sharply three times, and stepped back. A moment later, a baritone muscular voice rang out.

"Enter." Courtney felt as if an electric shock had run up her spine. Of course it was Xemnas, she had remembered his voice from before her fight with Saïx. But she felt as if something had changed, as if more malice had been poured into his voice. A voice in the back of Courtney's head snickered that it was probably because Saïx had been beaten. _So the 'Superior' really does like Saïx puppy! _Unfortunately, she let a chuckle escape her lips just as the door swung open, revealing a spacious room. The room was glaringly bright, to the point of harsh, compared to the mild outside. Xemnas sat at the far wall, behind a dark desk, the only real contrast against the stark white. Axel pushed them in, smiling cheerily. He waved at them before dissapering behind the giant doors. _Ass._ Courtney stared at the Superior of the in Between, her eyes alight with scorn. His hands were clasped toghether, chin resting on them. He raised his eyes, and locked them on the trio. Courtney felt her heart freeze for a second.

"So you managed to beat Saïx. I'm impressed." Courtney naroowed her eyes and pushed in between Julie and Colleen. Her mouth curled cruelly upward, rancour tinged in her blue sapphire eyes.

"He was easy. Never met anyone so slow, _Mansex_." Courtney stated, drawing out the embarrasing nickname. Xemnas' composure slipped for just a moment, but just as quickly returned.

"And it has come to my understanding, that Julie and Colleen had discovered their powers." He replied, haughtily. Courtney twitched.

"Bite me Mansex."

"Maybe another day. But for now, I think I'll just send you three on a,ah, test." The smirk he threw their way made Courtney apprehensive. Julie, always the word of wisdom, stepped forward.

"Hold on! We just discovered our supposed powers! If you're thinking of sending us on some harebrained mission or whatever, then forget it. That'll get us killed faster than getting hit by a semi." She crossed her arms, face determined. Colleen nodded. Xemnas sighed.

"Don't flatter yourselves. I woulnd't think of ever sending unexpirenced rookies like yourselves, no matter how powerful, on a mission. No, you'll be doing a much differant test."

"What kind of test?" Colleen asked hesitently. Xemnas considered her for a moment and replied in a flat voice, though tinged with a bit of exictment-

"You'll be tested in the puzzle room."

_Me: Cliffy! And yes, it is finally done! Whoot! But now to the important part! Review! hit the button like Saix is gonna smash you if ya don't! XD Hit it my faithful readers! Hit it! Hit it! Hit it! Hit it and REVIEW! _


	10. Chapter X

_Me: Luxord! Chapter number X!(10) Yeah man, I'm on a roll! now, I present to you, my ardent readers, Chapter Ten of __Orly?_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive themes, and character bashing. :D Rating may go up in the future. You have been warned...Mwahahahahahaha _

_**Luxord P.O.V**_

I tried to keep my mind on my usual game of solitare, but found it presposterous to do so. My mind kept wandering towards the scene in the infirmry, and to wondering what had happened to the three young girls after they had dissapered into Xemnas' office.

**Flashback start...**

I heard Courtney lean forward, the cot creaking slightly and the sheet twined around her body rustle.

"You've got a bad habbit of showing your emotions through your eyes." I glanced up at her, met with sapphire eyes that gazed at me candidly, with a touch of ironical disinterest that made me want (much to my annoyance) to shatter it roughly.

"I should say the same love. Your face is extremely expressive." Her cheek muscles seemed to spasm and a hint of pink flashed across her face, but she remained otherwise impassive. Axel's lazy, drawling voice cut through the brief reverie.

"Oh get a room please. I don't think anyone wants to see that in public." Courtney turned around such, that I could see the graceful curve of her neck. My eye wandered downward until I notieced the absence of a proper shirt.

"Yesh, and I thought Larxene and Xaldin were bad." Axel scrunched his nose in a childish manner, his acidic green eyes sparking.

"Don't you have any one else to bother? Roxas, maybe?" Courtney retorted, her voice clipped.

"Nope. Actually, I've got orders. I'm supposed to escort you to Xemnas. He's pretty upset." I felt something stir in my gut. This wouldn't end very well...but wait. I was a Heartless. I shouldn't be able to _feel _anything emotionally. Courtney's reply brought me sharply out of my brief inner confusion.

"Oh sugar honey ice tea." Courtney grumbled as she slid off the cot, the sheet sliding away from her chest. I had planned to say something, but the sight of her bare shoulders and exposed back evoked something deep in me. I managed to keep a straight face, though how was a mystery. The exchange between her and her taller friend Julie was amusing to watch. I watched as they followed the Flurry out of the medical wing. I summoned a dark portal, going to my room. I needed to sort some things out...

**Flashback end...**

I reshuffled my cards, a feeling nagging at the edges of my mind. I knew what they were. They were faint wisps of emotion, just barely present. The only problem was _why _they were there. I had becomed so embroiled in the shuffling of my cards, I did not hear a dark portal open behind me. Saïx's voice reverbated from the back of me.

"X" I turned around slightly to meet the blue haired Lunar Diviner's harsh gaze.

"Yes, VII?" His presence was off putting.

"Do you feel it?" I instantly knew what he was talking about. The emotions.

"Yes." I said hesitantly. Somehow the subject felt taboo.

"Do you know why you feel these emotions, X?" I shook my head. Saïx leaned in close, uncomfortably so, and said in a hushed voice-

"It's because of their hearts." he leaned back, a cruel smirk on his usually stoic face. It didn't matter if we could feel or not, but that smirk just screamed trouble. Saïx dissapered in a flurry of darkness, leaving me with a sense of foreboding. The girls were in trouble.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Courtney screamed as she fell through a dark tunnel, flailing and trying to grasp for the two other girls. Her stomach jumped to her throat, her spine felt as if it was being yanked from it's prison of nerves, muscle, veins, and fat. Her body twisted and snapped in unwelcome ways, the bones cracking warningly. Just as it felt like she was going to break into pieces, she hit water. The water smacked into her back, causing her to gasp, and in the process, inhale a mouthful of dark water. Courtney kicked out fiercely, using four years of swimming expirence to keep herself from drowning. Colleens quick and short gasps alerted Courtney. Courtney groped around blindly until she felt the tip of her shirt. She grabbed it roughly and yanked Colleen towards her.

"Colleen! Col-gahk! Colleen! Ugh!" Courtney tried to shout to her friend, but the vicious churning of water from both girls kicking legs and Colleens flailing arms kept flooding Courtney's mouth and nose. Just as Courtneys' head went under, a result from being dragged down by Colleen, a pair of hands clasped around both their necks and pulled on them roughly. Courtney felt herself dragged backwards onto a grainy surface, her limbs flopping around like wet noodles. She gasped, sucking in sweet sweet air. Finally, she recovered enough breath and sense to lift her head. The surrounding area was dark, so Courtney could only see about thirty feet in front of her. but what she could see was that she was laying on a sort of white sandy beach. Vague menacing shapes loomed in the distance as the water surrounding the small cove churned darkly.

"Holy shi-! What the-what the heck?" Colleen sputered, sopping wet. Julie pushed her bangs out of her eyes, their usual very welcoming color darkened by anger.

"I think, this is the stupid puzzle room Mansex was talking about." she spat bitterly. The fall and near death expirence wasn't very fun. Courtney dragged her self to a standing position, looking towards the shapes. She squinted. Something was moving towards them, very fast.

"If this is the puzzle room, wheres the puzzle." Colleen asked. Courtney screamed and there was a sudden clash of foot on metal.

"I don't know! But you better get into fucking gear!" Courtney screeched, bouding away from, a suit of armor? It was wielding an old-fashinoned broad-sword. Courtney was already sporting a fresh cut. The bandage covering her hip was becoming quickly stained in red, alerting the two other girls that her wound had reopened.

"Shiiiiiiit."

_Me: Whoo, this took me a bit. I've been busy lately, and I can't always type where ever I go. but anyways, onto other matters! Review! You people have been penurious with your reviews! I need these reviews people! How you review depends on how fast I update! So get off your inert rumps and REVIEW! _


	11. Chapter XI

_Me: Marluxia Chapter(11)! Damn, this took me forever to write. It's a big one too. So read and review my faithful readers. I present to you, Chapter Eleven of __Orly?_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive themes, and character bashing. Rating may go up in the future. :D___

Courtney dodged and weaved, trying to get away from the cruel bites of the broadswords wielded by the empty but still animated suits of armor. Deep cuts were engraved into her arms, bleeding profusely, staining everthing. Her shirt was even splashed with bright red, visible from Colleen's stand point, who was currently trying to fend off half a dozen armor suits with her fully connected halberd. She jabbed fiercely at one, piercing it through the chest piece. Julie was swinging her great cleaver around, slicing through the suits like a butter knife through warm butter. Courtney had no weapon with which to attack besides her body, and therefore was stuck with trying to defend herself. She ducked under a swinging sword, spinning on her heel, and bringing her other foot up. Her leg came up in a sharp snap, the ball of her foot coming up and connecting with the head armor. It froze. Courtney stopped for a second to look at the stopped piece of metal. It's gloved hands still held it's sword, in a back swing, the arms twisted back. It's legs were planted firmly apart, dug in the ground. The head was snapped back, as if it were looking upward.

"Weiiiiiiiird." She said. It wasn't until the flat side of a blade connected with her head that she was brought sharply back to the world. She stumbled around blindly for a bit, trying to clear her vision. She clumsily avoided attacks, tripping over her feet. She struck out, forcing one set of armor arms out of her way. It froze instantly, and did not reanimate. Julie had seen the phenomenon out of sheer luck while moving out of the way of a downward bound sword. She knocked one of it's legs out from under it and, by some blessing of Lady Luck, it froze, arms out to try and balance itself, one leg held in the air, sword in hand.

"Colleen! Did you see that?" Julie shouted, her voie straining to be heard over the screeching clash of metal on metal.

"Yea!" Colleen screamed in reply. She swung her halberd high, catching an armor sword in mid swing. It was yanked out of the cold armors grip, flying high in the air, then embedding itself in the ground ten feet away. The armor faltered only for a second, then decidely began to swing its' great fists instead of its' sword, which for poor Colleen, were equally as dangerous. The gargantuan fist connected with her face, sending her cartwheeling, in a rather comical manner, backwards. She landed on stomach, back arched and legs flailing in the air.

"Argh! JESAS CHRIST! Does this ever stop?" Courtney yelled, throwing random kicks and punches. Most of them, unfortunately, were ineffective in trying to freeze the great brutes. However, sometimes a stroke of luck graced the tiny brunette,allowing her a K.O shot at the armored army. Julie's attacks were far more stargetized than the brusque Courtney's, and thus, she incapcitated more giants than the gremlins fierce kicks and punches did. Colleen struggled, trying to keep up. She was not nearly as strong as Courtney, nor as deliberate in battle as Julie. She was pretty much relying on pure instinct at this point. But for all their efforts, the number of victories was exceddingly slim. There seemed no end to the armor giants! Just as a sword came slashing downward, intent to slice through a prone Courtney, they stopped. The sword hovered right above her nose, quivering from the sudden stop, the sharp point mere centimeters from spliting her porcelien skin.

"What. The. Fuck." Courtney breathed, her eyes super focused on the dangerous tip oh-so-close to her nose. Ribbons of bright light began to flow from the cobblestones, illuminating the dark area, the roof that none of the girls had seen. The light, twisted and curved, forming a stylized cross. The armor guards stood around the perimeter, frozen, but softly illuminated by the light. Courtney stood up shakily, her eyes wide and transfixed by the light. It had been by pure luck that the trio of bumbling girls had gotten the steel soldiers into position.

"How did this happen?" Colleen asked, leaning heavily upon her halberd. Julie shook her head.

"I've no idea." The light pulsed and slithered forward, lighting up a previoulsy hidden door. It looked much like the door in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts, the one from the prologue. The trio stumbled forward, avoiding the apparently frozen sets of armor. Julie dispersed her cleaver, the blade dissapering in a flurry of song notes, the pleasent sound ringing and reverbeating off the barren walls. Julie hesitantly reached forward, her slender fingers an inch from grasping the door knob and twisting it, to reveal the next tortuous room. Courtney's little boy sounding voice snapped from behind her, deeping dangerously.

"Look, we aren't getting out of this god forsaken situation staring at the dammed door knob. Now, let's get on with it. I don't wanna end up sleeping wherever we are." her face was set in a deep scowl, her sapphire eyes clouded over with tiredness, frustration, and a hint of desperation. Obviously, the gremlin wanted out of here. Julie bit her lip and siezed the knob, twisting it sharply. There was a snap as the knob jumped back to it's earlier position once released from Julie's grasp. The door creaked open slowly, emiting a spine tingling groan as it swung forward, revealing an inky blackness. The girls peered in cautiously, unwilling to stay and unwilling to go forward. _Thump! _A light flickered to life, illuminating a neglected isleway, filled with cobwebs and bits of rotting plaster, gray and dismal. _Thump! Thump! Thump! _The lights came on suddenly, leading to an open door way, from which an eerie light emanated from. They walked forward, close knit. Bits of plaster fell from the low ceiling as the top of Julie's hazel head grazed it. Courtney strode forward, walking into the light. She was well known for her bravery and stupidity, but that wasn't what made her stand out. As Colleen and Julie followed, a deep sense of dread befell them. They entered a gray room, dimly lit. They stopped to stare, mouths agape at thye marvel before them. They were on a platform, very high up in the air, overlooking the room. They spied a platform on the far side of the gray room, a rope hanging above it, leading to another platform. They spied a bulky object atop the platform, but couldn't properly identify it. Courtney looked below the platform they were currently on, expecting a deep pit, or just nothingness. Instead, there was _another_ platform. It seemed like the only way to go. That, and there was no way they could jump to the far platform. They weren't Sora for chriss sakes!

"Well, there's only one way to go. And that's down!" Courtney said before jumping down.

"COURTNEY!" both Colleen and Julie cried out in fear, trying to grab the petite brunettes shirt. They managed to grab it, but it was too late. They were dragged down with her, falling towards the very sturdy looking platform. Screams rose in their throats, tearing at the delicate inside muscle. They all landed with a loud bang and thump, smacking each other inadverntly and their heads connecting with the platform. It wasn't until Julie had disentangled herself and yanked the other two apart, that they stopped. Courtney rubbed at her left shoulder, wincing as she felt the bone crack. It was strained, no doubt.

"Well, now that that's done, what do we do now?" Courtney inspected the platform, Colleen helping. As she got to the farther edge, Courtny noticied something. While she was putting weight on the opposite side of the platform, the strain was being transferred to the other side, being restrained. There was a tiny lever, just barely noticeble, on the far side.

"Colleen, go over there. Julie, come here and help me with something." The girls switched places, Julie coming to stand with Courtney in the middle of the balance platform and Colleen standing at the edge.

"Alright, I see the gears turning in your little evil head. What's going on?" Julie asked, a little suspiciously. Usually, any ideas Courtney had, were not very good ideas.

"It won't be thaaaaaaaaat bad! We're just gonna run, jump, and land on the other side of this very fucked up platform, and hopefully send Colleen flying!" she finished with a grin to make hair curl. Courtney cracked her knuckles, walking to end with Colleen. She lookedrather...mortified.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Aw don't worry. The worst thing that could possibly happen is you miss the platform and fall to your imminent death. Or crash into the wall and become a puddle of red goo." The look both Julie and Colleen had was the 'oh fuck she's serious' look. Courtney took of sprinting, Julie right behind her.

"Wait, guys can't we-!" Courtney and Julie had alreday jumped, releasing the lever on the way. The platform lurched dangerously, nearly throwing Julie and Courtney off, but catapualting Colleen forward. She was launched high in the air, her body flailing as if to try and stop the sudden acceleration and airborness.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The far platform came speeding closer,and before she knew it, she was smacking lips with it. She skidded and tumbled forward, stopping just before she hit a chest.

"Oh craaaap." Colleen breathed. Courtney turned to Julie. She smiled wickidly.

"Your turn Julie-chan."

_**Julie P.O.V **_

My lower jaw dropped, an involuntary action always consecutive to shock. Colleen being catapulted was one thing, but me? No, never. I was too safe of a person to be launched by some sort of medieval mechanism. I watched Courtney slink backwards, a devious smile corrupting her child-like face. My lower lip quavered, trying to form some sort of objection, a retort, anything to keep my stout companion from stepping on that trigger. My legs were delayed in their movements, hindered by shock, as I started to sprint towards the other side of the platform just a moment too late. Courtney let out a single, sharp laugh as she stomped on the button, and my world lurched beneath my feet. The platform swung on its axis, hefting itself up underneath me. My legs nearly buckled under the pressure, the sheer force that was being delivered to the soles of my feet. And then the world shifted, streaking by in blurry ribbons. Weightlessness was fleeting, gravity only willing to relinquish its hold for a moment. After that, everything went downhill. My body struck the second platform like a mere projectile, weak and flailing. I tumbled across the stony surface, unruly stone tearing at my unprotected skin. A gruff shout parted my lips, hoarse and undignified. My back struck something solid, arching to a painful peak with a sickly snap. My eyes shot open, latching onto anything static and secure. A chest...a chest? Colleen's fearful gaze peered over its silvery lid, her eyes brimming with concern. I groaned in response. "Courtneeeeeyyy!"

_**Courtney P.O.V **_

"Whoot! It worked!" I shouted happily. In all reality, I hadn't expected the launch to be that succesful. But now, I was left with a tiny, miniscule problem. How was I going to get over? I stood there, dumbfounded.

"Uh oh. This could be trouble." I looked around for something, anything that could help release the lever and be heavy enough to get me over to the platform. I was left with my shoes, and whatever jewelry I had on me. I was wearing two leather stud bracelets, my metal horse necklace, my bulky black watch, and of course, my converse sneakers. _Well, no way around this one! _I began taking off everything my jewelry and tossing them to the far side, though I knew it probably wouldn't be enough. Finally, i was down to wearing my shirt, shorts and socks. I had one tattered purple converse in hand. I flicked it away, the shoe arching and then landing with a muted thud on the tiny lever. There was a pause, then I shot forward, the world a mere blur of color. I opened my mouth to scream, my lips pulling back over my white teeth, revealing the chipped front tooth, the two slightly twisted teeth. The platform came into view, both of my friends visible. But something was wrong. I was losing altitude, and fast.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" was the word that came ripping from my mouth. I collided with the edge of the platform, my stomach crushed. I grappled with the stony surface, looking for something to grip with my fingers. I found none, and my body began slipping backward, off the platform. Just as I was about to run out of stone, my left hand found purchase. Unfortunately, with me sliding backwards, the combined weight and speed put too much strain on my shoulder. I heard a sickening crack, and then felt the pain. An animalistic scream tore from me, tears welled up in my eyes, and fire shot through my arm. I blinked the tears away, still grunting in pain, reprimanding myself for such a thing. _I do not cry! _My fingers grew slack and let go of whatever grip I had. I made peace. But instead of falling to my death, two pairs of hands grabbed my shirt, and hauled me up. I groaned as my left shoulder was jostled. _Shiiiiit. _

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Oh crap! Look at her shoulder! This isn't good." Colleen said worriedly. Courtney was clutching her left shoulder, groaning in pain, her face pale. They had heard the snap, and the scream. Julie was flustered.

"I don't know what to do. Shit!" she said hurriedly. Then an idea came to her. Sometimes chests had useful stuff in them. Like potions!

"Colleen, try to open that chest. There maybe something useful there!" Colleen looked at the silver lined chest. There was keyhole, like in the Kingdom Hearts game, but in the game, Sora just tapped it. Hesitantly, she tapped the silver top, and ho! it opened! Out popped little green balls, bouncing all over the platform. They swirled around Courtney's injured arm, becoming mist as they made contact with her beat red skin. It paled, the arm clicking back into place, torn muscle reattaching itself. Her pained moans stopped and her eyes cleared. She looked at her arm, suprised.

"What the...?" Courtney slowly stood up, moving her arm this way and that. The little green orbs healed their various wounds and replenshed their energy. Finally, after ten or so minutes, the number of magical healing balls was depleated. They looked at themselves in wonder.

"Wow. This is awesome." Courtney commented. She looked at the rope suspended above them.

"Up we go." She jumped and grabbed the rope, grunting as she hefted herself up. Her hands and fingers burned as she gripped the roughly woven rope, but had soon gotten herself onto the high platform. It too had a chest, but this was black and red.

"It's safe up here! Now hurry up and get up!" Colleen jumped and grabbed, slowly dragging herself up. It was slow going, but she had eventually completed it and was standing with Courtney. Julie looked at the rope desparingly. She had never been very good at the rope climb. She got maybe fifteen feet before dropping off and failing the test in gym.

"Come on Julie-chan, you can do it. Just try." Courtney called encouragingly. Julie sighed and grabbed the rope, beginning to pull her self up. But she didn't get very far before her upper-body strength failed completely. Hefting her giant cleaver had taken a lot out of her. Courtney let a hiss of annoyance rip through clenched teeth before grabbing the rope and trying to haul it up. Colleen, seeing this, helped drag it onto the small platform. Soon enough, Julie was on the platform, gasping.

"Finally. Now, to open this chest." Colleen said. She tapped it, wondering what to expect. A giant, dark portal appered, ripples of dark energy flowing from it. But something seemed wrong. It flickered with an omnious light.

"Is that even safe?" Julie asked, nervously.

"I don't see any way else out of this hell hole. Let's go." Courtney replied tiredly. She jumped into the portal, not regarding her safety at the moment. After a moments hesitation, Colleen followed, then Julie, who would have much rather not taken this route. The portal was awful, worse than when they had been abducted from school. Pain rippled across their bodies, bright light flashing before startled eyes. Suddenly, it stopped. They were temporarily suspended in the air, above a giant inward turned colloseum, a tiny chest at the very center. Then, gravity ripped them from their loft, sending them tumbling and rolling down the steep drop, smashing newly healed heads into the hard marble. They slid to a stop beside the chest, moaning and cradleing abused heads. Courtney sat up, a scowl engraved on her face. She looked around.

"Well, this is fucked up. What's the puzzle?" Julie sat up, wincing. Colleen rubbed her head, scowling too.

"I don't- SHIT! COURTNEY! BEHIND YOU!" Julie screamed. Courtney whipped around, coming face to face with a Shadow Heartless. She kicked it away hurriedly. Torchs flared to life suddenly, lighting up the gloomy coloseum. Colleen screamed. There, surrounding them, was an entire sea of Shadow Heartless, yellow eyes glowing menacingly. They jumped at the three girls, cutting off any chance to fight. They saw nothing but gnashing teeth, razor sharp claws, and inky black bodies. Now, in all the puzzle rooms, there were tiny cameras, that neither Julie, Colleen, or Courtney could see. And all the video of them in the puzzle room was being fed directly to whatever T.V or video viewing device there was. And thus, all the members of the Organization were watching as the girls were swallowed by the horde of Shadows. Xemnas was furious.

"There shouldn't have been any Heartless! Get them out of there!" He bellowed. He had shouted through a mass communication system, so all the members heard the angry Superiors voice. Reaction was instant. All members dissapered in a flurry of darkness. When they emerged in the tortuous puzzle room, high pitched screams assaulted their ears.

"Hel-! Gawd no!"

"Aiiiiiiie!"

"Fucking christ!" The memnbers attacked the Heartless, giving no qaurter. Luxord, Marluxia, and Zexicon fought the hardest, so it seemed. After the last Heartless was cleared away, a deadly silence fell upon the colloseum. Two bodies lay about the chest, bloodied, limp, and quiet. Marluxia and Zexicon checked the two bodies they reconized instantly as Julie and Colleen. They were alive, but barely, their pulses weak. There was no sign of Courtney, as most of the torches had gone out. Luxord wore a look of distress, as did Marluxia and Zexicon. They hadn't gotten here in time. They had failed the girls. They had lost their hearts, which had once emitted emotions and gave the Members the ability to feel. Gone, just like that. A voice snaked through the gloom, radiating from the deepest shadow, low, rough, and full of fury.

"Godammit. Bastards! Lowlifes! How dare you set Shadows on us?" A bloody figure stepped forward. It was Courtney, her lips pulled back into a snarl, eyes aflame with unquenchable anger, her body tense. To say she was pissed, was a capacious inaccuracy. A whip materialized in her right hand, followed by a thuderous crack. It was like a horse whip. It was straight and stiff for five feet, then became limp for another seven feet. A small dagger was attached to the end, looking visciously sharp. She flicked her wrist, the whip cracking menacingly.

"Clamoribus aether, deus ululate in fulmine percutiat, fremit draco!" Dark stormy cloudsrolled in, lighting crackling, and thunder booming. Courtney smiled visciously and sharply laughed once. Oh shit.

_Me: Yes! It is done! Thank Gawd! And now, I will take the time to thank a very importent person! Thank you, TakiOokami! She had the grace and the patience to help me write this uber long chapter, contirbuting ideas, and helping me with a P.O.V. I give my utmost thanks to her! And now people, give thanks to both of us! I deserve some good reviews for this chapter and you all know it. So either review or I'm setting Saix on your lazy bums. So go hit that review button or it'll be the last thing you do. I'm serious. So review! Bye! _


	12. Chapter XII

_Me: Number 12! The Larxene chapter. I am on a roll dude! XD Now, please red and review the twelfth chapter of __Orly?_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, and character bashinb. Rating may go up in future :D You've been warned_

Dark, omnious clouds rolled in, crackling with lighting, booms of thunder shaking the ground. The various Members looked worried. If one could control weather, and their emotions were tied to the power, and said person was a tad bit tempermental, then they were obviously in trouble. Courtney stood there, drenched in blood, body shaking with mad laughter. She twirled the whip in her hands, the tightly woven material flying and snapping in a complex pattern, words flowing from her lips, always the same sentance-

"Clamoribus aether, deus ululate in fulmine percutiat, fremit draco!" The intensity of the storm kept increasing, sending a couple of the lighter Members stumbling from the wind.

"We need to get out of here! She's going to destroy the place!" Xigbar shouted, trying to shield his face, struggling to breathe. The wind sucked at their breath, making more than one Nobody a little more than light headed. With a sudden intensity, a line of lighting came streaking down, aimed directly for the Freeshooter. He looked up too late, the lighting crashing down on the middle of his chest. He couldn't scream, but only coughed up huge amounts of blood, covering his already bloodied chest. His kness buckled, and his body fell to the ground. He was unconcious before impact. Vexen, who was closet to the Freeshooter, checked for a pulse. Cursing under his breath, he grabbed the injured man and dissapered in a dark portal, waves of unease rolling through those who were still there.

"We should probably run! I mean, does anyone else feel like getting struck by lighting?" Axel asked aloud. Up till now, the storm had been predominately just wind, lighting, and thunder. But there was a rumbling and rain poured from above them, heavy and stinging. They were immediately drenched, their leather coats not helping them much. Axel was gone within a minute. Wet pyros are never happy pyros. Roxas, unsure, followed suite. The Melodious Mocturne tried to force some amount of control over the rain currently pelting them, but Courtney's feral will trumped Demyx's meek one, and thus, the rain only bombarded them more vivaciously. Marluxia and Zexion were trying to desperatlely shield the injured Colleen and Julie. Seeing as they couldn't, they left hurriedly, leaving two sizeable puddles of blood in their place. Frustrated, tired, and timorus, more members split, leaving only the Gambler to contend with the irrational Courtney. She chuckled darkly, the whip snapping, elicting a behemothic boom overhead.

"Really now, such weak tenacity! I would have thought you all much more audacious, but, I see I was wrong." She shook her head, dissapointed. Despite his dire situataion, Luxord could not help but smile.

"Please luv, I'd rather we just skip the formalities." He summoned his cards, the Fair Game. Courtney flicked her wrist, the whip giving a frieghtful crack. She twirled the whip, soft words flowing from her lips-

"Pulcher sol, quam ventus mortuo, omnes similiter cessabit." The rain stopped, the wind died, and the obfuscous clouds rolled away, and the coloseum became lighter. Luxord quirked an eyebrow.

"Latin? Never would've thought you fluet in a dead language Courtney love." He said, absent mindly shuffling his cards.

"I'm not. It all just...comes to me." Courtney breathed, begining to circle the Gambler. He moved with her, perfectly horizontal with her. She twirled the whip languidly, the tip glinting sneeringly. Abruptly, Luxord charged forward, drawing cards from the deck in his hand, his arm slicing forward, three face down cards advancing quickly while enlarging. now, because of Courtney's ADD, and not taking any medicine, her reaction time slowed way down. She finally moved, jumping up and rolling between two cards, the edges just barely grazing her porcelin skin, but enough to draw thin lines of crimson across her body. She landed heavily on her feet, one hand coming down to balance her. She looked at Luxord, a smile playing about her lips.

"My turn, card boy." Courtney flicked her wrist, the whip coming about sharply. It was such a fast attack, that Luxord was unable to move out it's dangerous path. The limp part of the whip wrapped around him, constricting his chest and upper arms. Luxord tried his best to get out of it, but Courtney kept the whip turned in such a way that it was impossible to wriggle out of. She raised one angled, pencil thin eyebrow, her eye sparking with...lust? No. She was a Heartless, thus unable to feel. But he would swear later whenever asked about it, that he saw some kind of emotion nestled within her eyes that made him love her ever since.

"A bit too easy. A shame." she sighed.

"Oh, the games only just begun love." Luxord replied mischiviously. Cards darted from his hands, close to cutting the whip thread. Courtney quickly pulled it back intinsctively. Oh, _fuck _no was he slashing her weapon up. She jumped back a ways, tilting her head curiously. The whip suddenly became like a viper in her hand, snapping and hissing as she twirled it in her small white hands. Her pale coral lips parted to release a flow of words, dangerous and yet so alluring at the same time.

"Lectus pulverem faciunt frondosa gurgitibus, justo florum ex lectulo, veni ludere spiritum meum!" The wind suddenly picked up, going from nothing to a gale in seconds. Courtney's loose hair waved about her like a dark chocolate flame, hints of red showing up at her tips, and carmel flashing briefly like fireflies in the late summer nights. Her sapphire eyes sparked, and her mouth curled upward. Luxord was right in guessing that there was a hint of cruelty in her. Luxord threw more cards, hoping to catch Courtney off gaurd as she reveled in the forceful gale. But alas! The wind pushed his cards off course visciously, sending them spinning back to him. He growled in frustration. No wonder everyone else turned tail and run. _They _had sensed something dangerous and undeniably unconquerable inside her. Quickly formulating a rather ingenious plan, Luxord flung more cards, having them enlarge nearly ten fold. Before the wind could push it away and Courtney could get a look at this new attack, he dashed into her blind spot, which was actually quite large. Courtney had bad eyesight, and nearsighted, so her range of vision was not all that great. It was no wonder she never became a total sharpshooter for archery, only ever getting one x a round. Luxord put her into a choke hold, his musclcular arms tightening. Instead of scrabbling at his arm around her neck, and trying to push down, Courtney pressed the palm of her hand into his elbow and pushed up roughly. He was forced to let go. As soon as his arms were clear, the brunette launched a fierce back roundhouse at the Gambler, catching him in the abdomen. She backed it up with a reverse punch, first grabbing his leather cloak, pulled him in, and delivered a nasty punch. The barrage continued, until Luxord was kicked across the arena. He was bloody and bruised, his body ached, but his pride still glowed bright. There was no way he was going to beat her in cards, he had no hope in hell of beating her at close combat, and absolutely no way she was going to fall for one of his 'games'. Courtney may act stupid and oblivious sometimes, but behind the her rough demeanor, there was an intellect far sharper than her imagined. The whip was twirled dangerously, a new sentance coming from her cruel mouth.

"Nutrientibus in spiritu meo relinquo pulmonibus turbo comae!" The wind stopped it's chaotic blowing, dead still for just a moment. The temperature spiked closer to the ground, and became cooler the higher you went up. All that deadend wind was suddenly sucked to the middle of the arena, until, a funnel began forming. A tornado. Courtney could summon tornados. Oh, was Luxord screwed. Courtney snapped the whip towards him, and slowly, the giant funnel came towards the Gambler of Fate, sucking the air, stealing his breath, and making him light headed. His vision was suddenly spotted by little black spots, the scene before him becoming fuzzier and fuzzier. There was only one thing he could think of at the moment that would save him, and hopefully subdue Courtney. Just as the feral tornado was about to suck up the Brit, he summoned a corridor of darkness. The tornado raged on for what seemed like hours, until it recedded. There was no sign of the Gambler anywhere. Courtney was disapointed. So, he had turned and run, like a coward. The thought soured her mood. A hand grabbed her shoulder. Courtney was about to grab it and flip whoever it was on their back, when she was yanked around. For a brief moment, Luxord and Courtney locked eyes, his deep blue ones gazing into her ice chips calmly, before he pulled her closer and assaulted her lips. She was frozen, partly out of suprise, and partly out of exictment. His gloved hands came up to twine themselves in her thick hair, gently tugging at the richly colored locks. Courtney responded by pulling at his short platinum blonde hair eagerly, whip gone, fury and sourness forgotten, replaced by longing and lust. Descreetly, Luxord's hand slipped down to her neck, and as he kept on kissing her passionately, he pressed the base, a pressure point. Courtney became limp, sagging on Luxord's frame, only supported by his two hands. He picked her bridal style, noticing how red her face had gotten from kissing, and summoned a dark portal. He decided her room would be better for some recovery now, since Vexen would probably try and conduct expirements on the recently changed girl. Luxord dissapered within the dark portal, Courtney unconcious in his arms, looking very small. He smiled to himself. _Soon. Very soon._

_**Elsewhere...**_

Marluxia was confused. He had just recently portaled out of the arena, bloody and unconcious Julie in his arms. He was in Julie's empress like room, staring at the body before him. He had laid her down in her bed, turned around for the briefest of moments, turned back, and was faced with _this_. Julies body was slowly fading, not into nothingness, but to darkness. She was slowly shrinking, her body becoming pitch black, her beautiful hazel eyes turnig a luminescent yellow. She was becoming a Shadow. Poor Marly, he didn't know what to do, clutching some medical things in his hands. Her mixed gaze turned toward him, fear etched into their wide orbs. Her lips parted to whisper-

"Help me." Marluxia gathered his wits about him, shaking his head to clear out the fuzz. He walked over hesitantly, wondering if he should call the Chilly Academic. But a voice in the back of his head told him no, there was no time. An idea popped into his head. A Shadow gave over to the darkness completely, while a Nobody remembered their past lives. Maybe if he presented some aspects of her personality, then she would quit this twisted transformation. Speaking in a silky voice, he got even closer to Julie.

"Julie Gayle Crone. Such a contradictory name. While you are beautiful and young, your name Crone means 'old woman' in Old English. A strange occurence." One yellowed eye became a clear hazel.

"Your brilliant, artistic, and generous. You laugh and talk openly only with those you trust with utmost confidence. Your mellow, which allows you to deal with Courtney's overzealous nature, and Colleens eratical fangirl attacks." Julies other eye became clear, and black washed away from her face. Her breathing was quickening.

"You regard intelligence higher than beauty and athleticism. You pride youself on being a well rounded intellectual, and are well versed in a multitude of subjects." More darkness washed away, leaving just a small pool of it in the middle of her chest. Marluxia was close now, sitting on the edge of her bed, gently stroking her cheek.

"You don't want to upset anyone, unlike Courtney. But when pushed, your anger is more fierce than imagined." His face was close to hers now, their lips just centimeters from touching.

"But most of all, you have a beautiful voice." He leaned in, his lips capturing Julie's, any black left now completely obliteterated. Julie responded instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. They were completely intertwined into each others company, wishing for nothing more.

_**Elsewhere (again)...**_

Zexion looked over the girlish body before him critically, looking for anymore wounds. He had patched up the injured Colleen quite well, his medical skills second only to Vexen's. Colleen was curled up in his bed, the blankets wrapped around her, breathing lightly. Her glasses lay folded up on his bedside table, along with the split pieces of her halbred, her shirt in shreds on the floor. Her torso had taken the brunt of the Shadow Heartless' attack's. Sighing, Zexion sat in a winged chair, picking up a book to read. He would have to watch over her whilst she slept, or who knew what sort of mayhem could occur if she was alone in her room.

"Such reckless girls." He said, before immersing himself into his book. Oh, but little did Zexion know of how reckless they could be.

_Me: Yes! It is done! I thank takiOoakmi once again for contributinng ideas and faithfully giving me feedback, whether through text or FF review! Now, review you lazy bums, or the wrath of both Courtney and Saix will destroy you! Mwahahahahahahaha!_

_Saix:..._

_Me: I'm not crazy! Now review you lazy bums! _


	13. Chapter XIII

_Me: The Roxas chapter!(13) Yes people it is here! And now my ardent, faithful, lovely readers, I present to you, Chapter 13 of __Orly?_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, and character bashing. Rating may go up in the future :D you've been warned!_

There was a mirror. It was tall, framed by gold, standing on clawed feet, but warped and twisted. A sliver of light, from some unknown place, shone upon it, casting an eerie glow. Courtney was entranced by it. She stepped forward, and glass tile lit up beneth her. It was circular area, filled with bright blue, red and black glass tile. The design, as far as the dreaming brunette could tell, was the Organization 13 symbol, overlapping two Heartless symols, side by side. Courtney walked closer to the mirror, hand outstretched. Her fingers touched the glass lightly, her reflection copying her movements exactly. But it was so differant, more like a reflection of how she saw herself. She never considered herself pretty, but this warped reflection showed how little she loved herself.

"Such a strange apparition." she mused aloud. The reflection smiled wickidly, and gestured behind it. Courtney looked over her shoulder, but saw nothing. The reflection laughed, silent, full of malice. Courtney clenched her fist, anger blooming in her chest. The reflection wagged a finger reprimandingly. It became a swirl of colors, and reappeared as a white rose, the picture of innocence and purity. A petal fell, and rested at the bottom of the mirror. Soon, more soft petals were falling, withering before they touched the ground. All that was left was a dead stem and one pristine white petal, that turned to ash in a quick poof. Courtney felt the corner of her eye twitch. Her twisted reflection swirled back, laughing at Courtney's expression, which was one of the horrified and slightly angry. The reflection switched again, this time to one of a stilled image. There was Courtney's large mother, sitting in a chair, face covered by her hands. Courtney's sister, Sam, stood in the doorway, worry and stress etched in to her tan face. And then there was Courtney, a frozen statue, in the act of yelling at her step-father, who was yelling back. A memory.

"No. No! Anyting but this! Please!" Courtney begged to the mirror, desperate to avoid reliving this nasty time. Instead, the scene became alive. The shouting was as clear as the day Courtney had heard it.

_**Memory...**_

"For the last fucking time! I was DRUGGED! It wasn't my fault!" Courtney shouted, close to tears. Her fists were clenched at her side, her hair ruffled, clothes rumpled and stained from the party last night.

"Not your fault? NOT YOUR FAULT? You went to a party, knowing full well there would be alchohal, and you say you got drugged? No! You tell everyone how stupied they are, and yet you make one of the stupidest choices yourself! You stupid bitch!" He shouted, his face a beat red.

"You moron! You old fucker! I DIDN'T know there would be alchohal! I was drugged and raped and you're yelling at me? I look to my family in a time of need and comfort and what do I get? THIS! Blaming me! Yelling at me! Not looking at the true problem at all!" Courtney screamed, yanking on her hair. This always happened! No matter the problem, despite any situation, she was always blamed! Her mother's snappish voice cut across the verbal melee, stinging Courtney far worse than her father's words.

"Sam managed to avoid this situation. _She _didn't accept any drinks from strangers. So I really must agree with Jim." The ground felt as if it had fell away. Her face became red and flushed.

"I'M NOT SAM! I AM NOT HER!" she screeched. Her mother responded in same, her frame shaking in anger.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT ME YOU LITTLE BITCH! WE ARE THE ONES THAT TAKE CARE OF YOU! US!" There it was. The snap.

"That's it! I don't give a fuck anymore! I'm leaving this fucked up family and this degenerate house!" Courtney screamed. She grabbed the keys to her '86 black Mustang and stormed out of the house. Already most of her stuff was in her car, cluttering up the back seat mostly. She drove out of the dirt driveway, speeding off in the direction of her bestfriends house. Julie would help her for the night...

_**End...**_

"YOU FUCKER!" Courtney screamed. She punched the mirror, the glass cracking. She continued to punch it repeatdly, her knuckles becoming bloodied and raw. Her eyes became blurred over. Her screams became indistingushible cries of pent up frustration and anger over the years. She only stopped when there was no more glass, the shards of refelction shattered and broken around her feet. Her body shook. Courtney felt something wet slid down her face. Bringing up her uninjured hand up, her fingers pressed onto her cheek. When she brought her hand away, her fingers were covered in a clear wetness.

"I'm so weak... WEAK!" She screamed, stepping back. She tripped and started to fall backwards. She fell into water, instead of hard tile. It was dark, and salty. Courtney made no movement, none to save her dreaming self. She sank deeper and deeper into the salty blackness, tears falling from her sapphire eyes. The blackness was overwhelming...

Courtney awoke, her eyes snapping open. Her breath was ragged and she felt damp all over. And she was cold, far beyond the residue of a cold sweat. She sobbed, clenching her eyes. The fight...it was imbedded in her subconcious. She couldn't breath, her sobbing was so hard, and tears slipped out from under her eyelids. She clutched the blankets, sound finally coming from her constricted throat. A warm pair of hands laid on her shoulders, and a soft voice whispered worridly in her ear.

"Courtney? Love? Courtney, shh shh shh." Courtney reconized the voice as Luxord's, but she couldn't stop herself. It only made her cry harder. Luxord was bewildered. He had been in Courtney's room, sitting at the low table after he had bound her wounds, waiting for the tiny brunette to wake up, when he heard her crying. Her skin was deathly cold when he lay his hands on her, and her hard sobbing probably didn't help. When Luxord gently turned her to face him, her eyes were wet, and her cheeks were streaked with her tears, her face red, eyes a little puffy. She was trying to breath, trying to stop crying, trying to stop this heavy sobbing. She pulled him close to her, burying her face in his leather clad chest, her fingers clutching the material tightly. Luxord was unsure of what to do. All the time spent observing her in school, he never had seen such a side of her. He rubbed her back, resting his chin on her head. Such a girl Courtney was, hiding so many facets of her nature. She was a puzzle to Luxord, one he couldn't figure out or cheat.

"I'm so...weak...Luxord.." she hiccuped, shoulders shaking.

"No love, not weak. Just human."

_Me: Done! Wow, this was more emotional than I thought it would be! I thank TakiOokami yet again for her ingenious ideas and feedbacks! Now people, since I have officially started summer school, typing time has effectively been cut in half! So sorry if it takes me longer than a week to update because of my stupid summer school. But, to lift up my spirirts and come up with good chapters, review! Give me good ones and I promise the chapters will come faster! _

_Saix: That and apparently I have to kill all of those who don't. _

_Me: So review unless you want some Claymore! Flames will be used to heat Hell! :D_


	14. Chapter XIV

_Me: Numba 14! Sooo, Xion? XD I present to you, my lovely, faithful, ardent, and wonderful readers, Chapter fourteen of __Orly?_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, and character bashing. rating may go up in the future 8D You've been warned! _

Courtney stayed wraped around Luxord, her tears stopping and her breathing returing to normal. She inhaled his unique scent, which was a tantalizing mix of mint and some form of natural musk, which always drew Courtney in. Absentmindly, she looked down at her self. Her purple sheets covered her all the way up to the top of her chest, but when really concentrating on what was on her, all she could feel was her bra and undies. A very cross look appeared on her face. Pushing Luxord away slightly and looking up at him, she asked in level voice-

"What happened to my clothes? _Again?_" Luxord kept a very innocent look on his face, all the while saying-

"Well love, I had to get to most of your wounds _some _way. And it's not very healthy to be sleeping in wet clothes either. Does it help that I didn't look when not needed?" he might have had a innocent 'oh-im-so-good' expression, but Courtney very easily picked out the humor and mischeviousness in his eyes. Smiling sweetly, placing her hands on his chest, she replied-

"Oh suuuuuure, that's okay. Nope. I don't mind at all!" Just as Luxord was about to open his mouth to reply, Courtney sent him crashing to the floor with a hearty shove. He looked incredesouly at her. Such a quick change in emotion. But that would've ment...she still had a heart? She smiled, gathering up the sheet around her.

"Now if you would be so kind as to exit my room for a moment." she said, opening her closet. Luxord stood up, brushing himself off, skaking his head. Such a funny girl. One moment she was totally defenseless, the next, she was behind that wall of hers. Luxord was determined to break it for good, but quickly decided later might be better when a shoe came flying from the other side of the Japanese like room. He ducked, grabbing his cloak, and strode hasitly for the door.

"Shut the door on your way out!" she shouted over her shoulder, one hand holding the sheet around her, the other clutching a hanger from which a dark purple and black cami hung. The Gambler chuckled, but consented. Seeing the door shut tight firmly, Courtney quickly dug through her closet, she pulled out a pair of dark jean capris, a strapless bra, a random pair of undies, her purple and black striped cami, and a pair of flats designed much like converse. She looked at her self in the mirror. She was changed into her dry clothes, but something was missing. She tapped her chin, thinking. Suddenly, it came to her. She pounced on the dresser, rifling for something. Finally she found it. Her two studded leather bracelets, her black watch, and her favorite necklace. After brushing out her hair briefly, retying it into a high ponytail, she opened her door caustiously. She didn't see Luxord. Courtney shut the door behind her, wondering where everyone else was, when she was assaulted from behind, wrapped in a pair of strong arms. Luxord rested his chin on her dark haired head, calm.

"So love, what now?" She thought for a moment.

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, love. I know that Xigbar SHOULD be resting, after that nasty strike you gave him in th-!" he was cut short by Courtney yanking out of his arms and running down the hall.

"SHIT! I ZAPPED XIGGY!" Luxord followed at a more relaxed jog, keeping the petite brunettes in his sights. Course, Courtney's memory was never that good, and she soon found herself at a cross roads. Luxord came up behind her, relaxed.

"Well, love, if we were going down to the infirmry, we'd go down the eastern hal-" Courtney was off before he could finish his sentance. He trotted after her, a little worried. Soon though, he heard the sound of two small bodies colliding. He strolled around the corner to find Courtney staring at Julie, nose slightly bleeding, and Julie standing there, looking somewhat annoyed, Marluxia standing next to her, trying to hide his arrogant smirk. Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles, as if she hadn't gotten any sleep. Her expression was flat, barely any emotion on her face.

"Julie! Man, I was worried about ya for a minute! I thought you and Colleen hadn't made it..." her voice trailed off, expecting some sort of, well, Julie-like reaction, which would include her scoffing at the idea of perishing, then convincing Courtney that there would have been no way for her to perish. Courtney and Julie shared some similiar traits, pride being one of them. Of course, Courtney's being larger.

"Hm. Yes, well, I didn't."

"..."

"What?"

"You're not Julie!" Courtney accused. Julie raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I'm not. I'm Jiexul." Courtney gave 'Jiexul' a deadpan look. Luxord and Marluxia shifted uncomfortably. Courtney hadn't been concious for awhile(at least three days), and thus, there had been a meeting. She didn't know about the loss of Julie and Colleen's hearts. For whatever reason, Courtney had managed to keep hers. Why was still to be determined. But during this meeting, both new Nobodies had been introduced and given new names. Marly had only been taking Julie to the infirmry because of her inability to get to sleep.

"Weeeeeeeell, Jiexul, why don't we go to the infirmry together. I was about to go and beg forgiveness from Xiggy, so let's go!" the irked brunette said, falsely happy, putting an arm around her taller friends neck, dragging the annoyed Julie down the hallway. Luxord sighed unhappily.

"I can see this taking a quick turn south mate." Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"No shit. Better keep an eye on her."

"Right, or she might go all six's and seven's." Marluxia gave a 'WTF' look.

"It's an expression. Might want to follow them." The two higher ranked Nobodies followed after the girls in a companioble silence. Soon enough, there in the infirmry, was Courtney talking to a heavily bandeaged Xigbar, who in fact, looked quite amused.

"Look, whatever I said or did, or possibly insinuated, I DIDN'T mean it! Okay?" Courtney said, waving her hands around wildly, nearly knocking over a passing Vexen. He shot her a dirty look. Xigbar chuckled and patted the gremlin's head affectionately.

"Dude, that's alright. I'd be mad too if I found out my friends had lost their hearts." Xigbar was oblivious to the draining of color from Courtney's face. Her muscles tensed up, and her eyes glazed over, emotion fleeing her. Her wall became steel.

"Lost their hearts? Hm." Her voice was dead. Luxord eyed her warily.

"Love? Is something wrong?" Courtney turned toward the Gambler and smiled tightly, her lips strecthing over her teeth, but not showing them.

"No. Now I'm just wondering where Colleen-chan is!" Well, speak of thy devil and thy devil shall appear! Colleen came skipping through the door, dragging Zexion by the hand. She looked...relatively happy. A bag was slung over her shoulder, clanking loudly as she moved. She too looked a little tired, but not nearly as much as Julie.

"Colleen! There you are!" Colleen cocked her head to the side, confused.

"I'm Conellex." Courtney was becoming quickly irritated.

"Whatever. I'm just glad that you're still alive." she replied in constricted voice. Colleen sat on a cot, still holding onto Zexion's hand. Something seemed...differant. Like she was glowing or something. Courtney shoved the thought to the back of her mind, and being the ADD person she was, her attention turned to a completely differant subject.

"He-ey, Marly, Zexy, could you come over here for a second?" she asked, crooking her finger at them. They complied, though Zexion had a little trouble seperating himself from Colleen, who was rather unwilling to let go. Though she soon did, once Vexen started some examination or another.

"What, you crazy brunette?" Marly asked, short temper getting the best of him. Courtney wrapped an arm around both their necks, pulling them down to her height. To an outsider, it would seem as if they were friends, merely enjoying an overzealous hug from their short companion. But, with Courtney, it was a way of being threating, as her wiry arms were locked around their windpipes. She pointed at both of her friends, her voice intimidating though she was smiling wicikdly.

"You see those two girls right there? The pretty brunettes?" They nodded, though it was hard.

"Yeah, those two wonderful girls are my best friends. So, you break whatever bit of heart they may have, or hurt what feelings they have, I'll break your faces. M'kay?" she asked sweetly. Both males sweatdropped. She was scarier than Larxene in one of her fits, and those were bad.

"Y-yeah, okay." Was Zexion's stuttered response. Marly however only did-

"D:" Courtney released them from her tight embrace, clapping her hands together once.

"Great, now that that's settled, I won't have to worry about you stealing their innocence, do I?" Marluxia shook his head no, his D: expression still on his face. Zexion however-

"Uuuuuuuuh." Now, the Cloaked Schemer was never really one to be at a loss for words, but how was he supposed to explain what had happened two nights ago. Courtney narrowed her eyes at him, smile dropped, and voice dripping with danger.

"Now, your very drawn out and rather stupid response is leaving me to believe certain things. Am I to ascertain that they are true?" she cracked her knuckles. Zexion raised his hands.

"Now, I'm sure if you just let me explain, you would understand perfectly!" Courtney's grimace convinced him otherwise.

"Ooh, a fight! Let's see how badly the bitch loses this time!" a high pitched voice sneered from behind the pissed off dark haired girl. She turned very slowly, feeling her anger spike. She never HAD settled that score with the Nymph.

"Well, nice to see you up and about. Slut." Larxene said lazily, examining her nails.

"Nice to see that you have no respect for others, you little bitch." Courtney spat back, mouth curling unpleasently. For whatever reason, she felt extremely touchy right then. Larxene scoffed at her.

"And why would I respect you? You LOST to me, last I checked." Courtney flipped her the bird, her voice sharp as she said-

"Then lets do a rematch, bitch. I need a challenge." Larxene snaeered at her.

"Bring it, you little whore."

_Me: Ooh, it's getting heated up! I thank TakiOokami for helping me through some rough patches, giving ideas, and just supporting me! Just like everyone else that reads and reviews my stories. Now, Saix had a little run in with one of my horses, and well, got a rather solid kick in the unmentionables. So, my review-or-die representative today shall be...Xaldin! 8D_

_Xaldin: I cannot believe you suckered me into this. _

_Me: Deal! Review my faithful followers! Those that do gets a cookie and a FREE Demyx unit! 8D Revieeeeeeeeew! _


	15. Chapter XV

_Me: Numbeeeeeeeer 15! So, this would be the Julie chapter! XD Dude, over 1,000 hits! I appreciate alll you guys! And I mean everyone! I love you guys so much! *fist pumps* And now, my articulate and ardent readers, Chapter fifteen or __Orly?_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, and character bashing. Rating may go up in future :D You've been warned! _

Courtney snarled as she spun on her foot, dodgeing a deftly thrown kunai from Larxene, the sharp blade point nearly impaling her side. Her whip came hissing forward, the dagger end gleaming as it rushed for the Savage Nymph's face. Larxene luaghed sadistically as she caught it and sent a volt of electricity through the whip, and into Courtney. She grunted in pain, spots swirling before her eyes, before yanking her weapon back. She couldn't figure it out! Though Courtney was using all of her fighting skill to it's fullest extent, she could not find a way to get close to the Nymph without sustaining too much damage. And the bitch kept Courtney moving, not leaving her enough time to make a weather change. And even if she had, they would probably backfire on her. If she made it thunderstorm, that gave Larxene more raw power. If she made it rain, Larxene would have a improved chance of shocking her. She had tried the wind, but, she hadn't completed it in time, the Nymph coming dangerously close to slicing her jugular. Damn, was she over her head. Larxene had the advantage of speed, while Courtney had strength.

"Oh, is the little bitch tired already? What a shame." Larxene taunted, waving one of her kunai around. Courtney sent her a glare. Of course she was tired, but she was going to beat the thunder slut, even if it killed her. What she needed was _power_! Her energy was getting sapped by just trying to evade Larx, so it left little to be used for one of her quips. A voice in the back of her head, a memory from a happier time said to her, in a sweet calming voice-

"The sun is warm, the grass is green. I am a leaf on the wind, watch me float." Courtney took a calming breath. She spat a nasty retort to the Nymph.

"Larxene, do us all a fucking favor. Go fuck yourself. I think everyone's tired of the Nymph and her damn fits." Larxene's face changed from sadistically happy, to red faced anger. _How dare she?_ Courtney, an ugly little girl, was tellering her, Larxene, the most beautiful and wanted woman of Organization 13, to go fuck herself? Larxene screeched at the brunette-

"Me? You rotten liitle whore! I'll make you wish you hadn't stepped foot alive here!" Before Courtney could blink, Larxene was there, kunai digging into her back, electricity pumping through her body. Courtney's scream was loud, but it reached no one's ears. They were alone, in an abandoned part of the Castle That Never Was. But just as she felt ready to pass out from the extreme pain, she realized something. Lighting was power, of a sorts. Her whip suddenly cracked, changing from a light green, to a pale ice blue. Larxene was kicked backwards by a sudden kick from Courtney, wrenching out the blade from her spine in the process. Courtney gasped. She couldn't feel anything below her waist, but was still standing. But a voice inside her head urged her to start chanting, while the Nymph was down. Gritting her teeth, the whip snapped and hissed as it was twirled in a systematical pattern, words flowing from swollen lips.

"Lorem ipsum dolor sit albus erat, in frigido involvent stragulum, fragilia corpora nostra CONGLACIOR!" The temperature dropped suddenly, both fighters breath coming in puffy little clouds. Courtney shivered, sneezing loudly. She _**hated**_ the cold! So why did she summon up something _cold?_ Snow fell, in little white clumps, hard and fast, freezing skin upon contact. The wind picked up, and soon enough, they were standing in the middle of a blizzard, unable to see anything within a foot of them. The whip was yanked from Courtney's grasp, her fingers already starting to become numb. And that's where everything started to go wrong. The blizzard went out of control, wind reaching unimaginable speeds, hail pelting the two obscured fighters, now huddled to try and minimize damage to themselves. Larxene summoned a dark portal, already knowing there was no way to fight in this. She left Courtney to die a slow, cold death. Courtney stumbled, trying to find her whip. Whatever energy she had gained from Larxene was gone, and the storm was draining what ever she had left fast. Just as she was about to pass out from sheer exhaustion, someone grabbed her from behind, dragging her into the safety of a dark portal. Courtney felt something within her shut off, as if whatever what had been draining her life force was,simply, gone. The chaotic expirence of traveling through a dark portal seemed subdued, as if Coutnry's mind was detached from her body. Suddenly, she found herself on a warm floor, coughing and spluttering out snow and ice. Who ever had saved her turned her so that she was coughing out the foreign stuff on the carpet, instead of just clogging up her throat.

"Holy...shit..." she weezed, airways finally cleared.

"Is there ever a time when you don't get into trouble Courtney? Jeesh, I mean, it hasn't even been a week, and you've already sustained twice the damage me and Colleen have." an irritated voice said. Courtney rolled over to find herself being stared at by Julie, or 'Jiexul'. She seemed annoyed.

"Wow..thanks for the save." Courtney croaked. She was never summoning a blizzard. Ever.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I just needed to tell you something. Though it probably wouldn't be a good time..."

"What is it? Did someone get killed? Did you get your hearst back?" the last part was said with a little bit more hope than Courtney usually had at passing a math test. Julie shook her head.

"No, no. I actually just found this out. You remember how you were interogating Zexion, right."

"Well, yeah. I mean, I thought he took something that wasn't his..." Courtney trailed off, not liking the expression on Julie's face. It was rather grim.

"He didn't."

"He did."

"No fucking way!"

"Way." Courtney fumed.

"I'm going to kill the little bastard. And THEN castrate him!"

"Should I warn Zexion that you're going to kill him for sleeping with Colleen, or would you like that to be a suprise."

"Oh, trust me. I think he already knows."

_Me: Okay, this was really short. I got this done in like, half an hour. Dude, I am pwnsome. But now, ladies and gents, onto important matters! I haven't been recieving any reviews nearly as much as I would like. I understand that no one's on all the the time. I just want people to review! Even if it's bad! I like constructive criticism people! It builds character! Now, onto my review-or-die rep today! Today, our lucky person issssssssssss... Xemnas?_

_Xemnas: Yes, yes, we all know that I'm great. It's why I'm here today, to give all you pathetic people a chance to marvel at my glory and total awesomeness._

_Me: -.- *boots him* We-ell, that was fail. So review people! Flames will be used to heat Hell :D_


	16. Chapter XVI

_Me: Numbeeeeer 16! Collen chapter! :D I'm getting there! I present to you, my dear, ardent, faithful, glorious readers, numba sixteen of __Orly?_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, and character bashing. :D You've been warned!_

Courtney was mad. Actually, mad was an understatment. She was _furious._ Zexion had the nerve to steal Colleen's virginity, while she was unconcious. Oh was he dead. The Cloaked Schemer looked up from his book, suddenly sensing a foul auroa across the castle. He sweatdropped.

"What's wrong Zexy?" Colleen asked uber sweetly, hanging from a tall shelved book case, looking for a good book to read. Her hair was caught up in a messy ponytail, some hair escaping and hanging around her delicate face and glasses, which Zexion found irrestibly cute.

"Oh nothing. I just sense that Courtney has returned her attention to the fact that we've had sexual intercourse." Colleen blushed. It still seemed like such a sensitive subject for her, and for Zexion to talk about it so openly was quite bold to her. Colleen dropped from the shelve she was on, landing neatly next to Zexion. She looked over his shoulder, eyes skipping around the page of his book. Zexion raised a hand descreetly, gently guiding her face to his. Colleen's eyes became wider, her mouth forming a perfect 'O'. Zexion smirked sexily, whispering hotly-

"You're so irresitble, Conellex." They kissed softly, their lips attacking each other. Suddenly, the Schemer pulled Colleen onto him, cradling her lithe body, all the while still kissing. Body heat soared between them. A sudden bang and rush of cool air blasted them, assaulting their senses. They broke apart slowly, Zexion afraid of who could possibly could be standing in the arched doorway. Oh, but sure enough, there was Courtney, looking very pissed off. Julie stood off to the side, inspecting her nails non-chalantly. She was there for damage control. Courtney's hair was like a dark flame around her face, sapphire eyes sparking, and body tense. She was freshly bandaged and cleamed up, since Julie refused to let Courtney go on a rampage bloody and a total mess. So thus, there stood Courtney, disaproving, hands on hips. Her eyes narrowed, locked on to Zexion. Their current position didn't help. Neither did the fact that the Schemers hand was nestled under Colleen's shirt. The wicked smile Courtney had made Zexion sweatdrop. Well, he was going to get what he deserved. Colleen looked from her boyfriend to her friend repeatdly. Uh-oh. She jumped up, trying to pull Zexion with her. But he stayed where he was, smiling at Colleen apologetically.

"Sorry, but it seems Courtney wants a word with me." Colleen pouted. She knew what would happen. Courtney often threatened her friends boyfriends, saying if they didn't treat them with respect, they had better find a grave. Courtney was known around school as 'Bruiser'. Everyone had pretty much learned the hard way not to upset her, or her friends. And now, Zexion was going to learn. Julie dragged an unwilling Colleen outside.

"But! She's going to KILL him!" Colleen whined. Julie shook her head and sighed,

"No, she'll only intimdate him. Courney may be ferocious, but she's tired at the moment. Let's go see what's for lunch." Julie lead a worried Colleen down the hallway.

"Now that we're alone." Courtney sat in a chair, slouching. She was beyond tired, she was exhausted. Zexion was suprised. Maybe he would get out this. Courtney fixed him with a icy blue glare.

"Don't think for a moment you're getting out of this." Zexion raised his hands in surrender, chuckling nervously.

"Please, if you would allow me to explain..." Courtney stared at him. She was caught between punching him and letting him talk.

"Explain." She snapped coldy. Zexion rubbed his head.

"Well..."

_**Two hours later...**_

Courtney walked into the kitchen, whistling merrily, Zexion following with a rather large lump on his head and a black eye. This is what he got for explaining everything to Courtney, most of which she found replusive. Zexion sat at one of the bar stools while Courtney began rooting around for some junk food. She practically ran on the stuff. Satisfied with a bag of pretzels, she plopped on an empty seat and began devouring it. Colleen began fussing over Zexion, the Schemer secretly enjoying the attention. Julie shook her head, hair tied up into a messy bun as she overlooked the sizziling concoction in her frying pan.

"So what're we doing later?" Courtney asked in between mouthfuls of salty pretzels. Julie shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea. From what I've gathered, we're forbidden from missions for at least a month. Something about 'getting used to our new roles' or whatnot." Julie said, rolling her eyes.

"Tch." was the sound that came from Courtney's mouth. The bag crumpled between her fingers, her tongue licking up any missed salt and crumbs from her lips. She tossed the crumpled plastic into a trash can, flicking her wrist slightly as she walked from her seat.

"Boring. What're we supposed to do? SIt here an' twiddle our thumbs the whole time?" Courtney whined. With a shout and a bang, in came bouncing the Melodius Nocturne, happy go lucky. Axel followe behind, yelling at Demyx-

"Would you quiet down? You're giving me a headache! Got it memorized?" Demyx only smiled and wrapped an arm around Colleen and Courtney. He shouted happily in the girls' ears.

"Guess what we're doing?" Courtney winced as his loud voice reverbated in her ear drum. Though the Nocturne's voice was usually quite nice to listen too, at the current volume, it was too much for the brunette. She felt a cluster headache coming on. She elbowed him in the gut, releasing her neck.

"What, Demy?" His expression was way too exicted for her liking.

"We're going clubbing!"

_Me: Yes! Finally done! I'm sorry for the late update, but I was busy with Fourth of July and stuff. Oh, and not to mention MY BIRTHDAY! Yes, my birthday is July third! So, I think all of you readers should review as a late birthday present for me. w And now, our review-or-die threat representive today issssssssss...Marluxia! _

_..._

_Me: Oi! Where's my threatner? _

_Axel: *pops in* Oh, he decided at the last minute to go on a mission. _

_Me: -_-" Goddamit! Well, I'll fill in for now. SO ALL OF YOU LISTEN UP! Because I worked so hard on this, through my birthday and fourth of July mind you, you all better review! That or you're gonna end up with some very nasty things. :D SO REVIEW! _


	17. Chapter XVII

_Me: Seventeen, the Courtney chapter! I know I've been kinda lazy lately about updating and having some pretty short and crappy chapters. And all I have to say is...BLAME IT ON SUMMER SCHOOL! It killed my brain cells! (what's left of them) BUUUUUUUT, to make up for it, I got this for ya! So, to my uber awesome, faithful, reviewing, readers, here is chapter seventeen of __Orly?_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, and character bashing! Rating will most likely go up in the next chapter because of explicit material. Reading all those lemons is about to pay off :D But you've been warned! _

"Say whaaaaaaaaaat?" Courtney asked incredesously. Demyx kept jumping up and down, the words coming from his mouth indistinguishable.

"!" All he got were 'WTF' looks, and a rather hard head smack from Axel. Demyx stopped jumping, but continued to smile like the 'tard he was and rub his head.

"He said, 'we get to go clubbing because we're gonna celebrate two new members'" Axel said exaspertly. He scratched his head.

"Though we've never done anything like this before..." both Colleen and Julie perked up at the prospect of getting out of this monotone white castle. Courtney's face fell however. She struggled to make herself look interested, for the sake of Julie and Colleen. Though all three girls never really liked parties, they still liked going out. And clubbing was better than nothing. But if one didn't want to go, the other two would likely not want to go either. All for one, one for all. She maintained a light expression.

"Hey, why not? It'll be fun!" Colleen said exictdly. Julie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. A good chance to get out. God knows some people need to." she rolled her eyes in the direction of Courtney, who responded with a shocked expression.

"Whaaaaat? Me? Never!" though it was a rather comical exchange, Courtney had worry buried under it. One misshap at a certain party had forced her from her family. She could only imagine the consequences now. While everyone else in the kitchen kept talking (or shouting in Demy's case) about later, the five foot three brunette slipped out, biting her lip with her sharp canines.

"Aw, !" needless to say, Courtney was a liitle nervous. But, whatever didn't kill her only made her stronger right? So, she could survive a few hours of partying right?

_**Four Hours later...**_

It was rather weird seeing nearly ( I say nearly because Xemnas, Saix, Vexen and Leaxeus had refused to come. Apparently the clubbing was Xigbar's idea) all the Organization in normal clothes. Well, as normal as you got in the Kingdom Hearts universe. Courtney was currently being dragged out of her room by both Colleen and Julie, who were dressed in darkly colored outfits, looking very cool. Julie wore skinny jeans tucked into a pair of converse that came up to her knee, zipping in the back. Her hair was down, bangs sweeping to the right to tease the corner of her hazel eye. Her shirt was off simple design, being black in color but featuring a bright splat of color. She had a hoodie thrown over one arm, just in case. Colleen was wearing more of a dark tracksuit type of outfit, pant legs hanging over her sneakers. She had opted for a simple ponytail. Courtney had been forced into her outfit, but DID look good. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, a studded belt wrapped around her hips, a silver chain hanging from two loops. Long and dark, but thin, stockings came up to the middle of her thigh, dissapearing downward into heeled, knee high, leather combat looking boots. Her shirt was low cut, the sleeves hanging off her shoulders. It was a dark purple color, with specks of black here and there, and slashes down the side. Elbow length, black, and fingerless gloves covered her pale arms. Two studded bracelets hung off her wrists. Her favorite choke collar completed the outfit. Her hair was down, same as Julie's, but her bangs had a little wave to it, and thus it lifted just above her angled eyebrows. Courtney harrumped as they finally stopped, in full view of just about everyone else. The response...

"Are they even the same Nobodies?" Axel asked, mouth hanging open. Xigbar wolf whistled, smirk plastered on his scarred face. Demyx was unable to comprehend because the girls' hotness was too much for his innocent mind. Larxene was fuming.

"He-ey, stop gawking or I'm gonna start making you pay!" Courtney said, crossing her arms.

"Really now? Want to bet on that love?" a very familiar voice said from behind the whip-wielder. When Courtney turned around, she nearly had a fangirl nosebleed. Okay, Luxord was hot in his Organization coat, but damn was he sexy in normal clothes. Her mouth hung open unattractively until Julie gave her a light kick in the shin. Then, seeing as everyone who WAS going to go was there, Xigbar opened a portal and dissapered into it, everyone jostling behind. The brief sensation of darkness made Courtney's head swim, but once her lungs sucked up fresh air, it cleared immeadiately. She found herself looking at a shadowy building, old neon lights flickering, music booming from it's insides. Courtney felt herself getting increasingly excited, her blood pounding in her ears. She followed the large Organization XIII group into the small building, and was met with a blast of loud bass, mixed in with some lyrics that she could not discern. It was dark inside, but brightly colored strobe lights swirled and twirled, flashing above the mass of bodies congesting the dance floor. Smoke hung over poorly lit booths, in which mean looking gangsters sat, cigarettes in mouths, eyes trained on their cards or their beer bottles. Julie grabbed onto her wrist, making sure the ADD prone girl did not wander away. She knew what had happened at the last party. They were lead to a large corner booth, lamp hanging above the wooden and stained table. Everyone crammed themselves into it, all laughing and joking with each other. Though, poor Demyx was smashed between Xaldin and Xigbar, who were both much bigger than the Nocturne. That, and the looks they were casting each other AND Demy was a little...scary. Like they were gonna fight or something. A buxom and curvaceous waitress came swishing up, smiling rather dumbly. Before she even got so much as a word out of her mouth, Xigbar demanded one thing.

"Get us a round of the club drink special!" The waitress only smiled and walked away, her giant butt drawing attention from one of the smoke ladden booths.

"What's the specialty drink?" Colleen asked, tucked under Zexion's arm. The very evil smirk most of the older members wore was rather disconcerting. Though, Roxas looked just as confused. Well, our heroines soon got to find out themselves, as the waitress came up, a large circular tray in hand. She set down two large bottles, and twelve little shot glasses, already full. Poor little ADD Courtney, she temporarily forgot about her self promise to forgo any weird drink. She grabbed the shot glass in front of her and downed it in a single gulp. She was met with mouth hanging open, 'Holy Shit!' looks once she lowered the glass.

"Wha-whoa! That's some good shit!" Courtney said, as soon as the effect hit her. And it tasted good too, which wasn't common for most alcholic drinks. Xigbar cackled happily.

"You're definately not like any other woman I've met." was his comment as he refilled Courtney's shot glass. Soon enough, everyone had at least three shots of the delicious drink, and all were laughing stupidly (even Larxene! 8D). Xigbar had a arm drapped around Demyx, who was heavily intoxicated (not to mention Xiggy).

"Y'know, Demyx, there's sumthin I've meanin' to tell ya'!" The Freeshooter slurred.

"An' waz that's?" Demy slurred back, face flushed and stupid smile in place. He was given an answear in the form of Xigbar kissing him suddenly. The trio of girls hooted.

"Whoo! Some one git a camera! It is HAWT in herez!" Courtney shouted. They continued to hoot and cheer, while everyone else kept on laughing. Oh, but Xaldin suddenly jerked Xiggy off the Nocturne, glareing and growling.

"Hands off. He's mine."

"Riiight. Then let'z go Xally!" Now two heavily intoxicated men fighting over something would usually be a bad thing, but it was just too funny! Both had forgot that they could summon their weapons and was engaged in a comical fistfight.

"Come on Xiggy, show that pansy who's Demy's seme!" Courtney cheered.

"Show 'em who's better Xally!" Colleen hooted, nearly falling off her seat. Suprisingly, no one tried to stop the fight. But that was probably because no one wanted to get between two of the taller and bigger members. Axel was laughing and trying to flirt with Roxas at the same time, Roxas going along with it happily. (Yes! AkuRoku! 8D) Larxene was...making out with some random guy? O.o Suddenly, Julie spied something of immense interset. A karaoke contest, going on right then.

"OMG! I wanna sing!" Julie scrambled over Marluxia's lap, dragging Colleen and Courtney away from watching their fight. The line wasn't long, and soon enough, there was Julie, standing on the stage, microphone in hand. She cleared her throat once, then launched into a song with a upbeat tempo.

"Yo, Yo

It's Thursday Night  
>And I Ain't Tryin To Think<br>So I Hit The Bar  
>To Get A Blue Drink<p>

I Want To Find Some Cute Guy  
>Believe Me<br>But I Want A Fly Guy  
>One Who Ain't Too Easy<p>

And Just Then  
>He Walked In<br>With A Chick On His Side  
>To Shy To Be His Girlfriend<p>

And Just Then I Stepped In  
>I'm Far From Shy<br>Bowed Like A Felt Pen

He Said There's More To Life  
>Then The Money<br>And The Limelight  
>You Only Find It When The Times<br>Right  
>I'm Just Tryin To Get Laid<br>So I'm Like Yeah Right  
>And Then He Disappeared<br>Into The Night, To The Night

My Blood Runs Cold  
>My Memories<br>Have Just Been Sold  
>My Angel Is A Centerfold<br>My Angel Is A Centerfold

Oh No  
>Won't Believe What I Saw<br>At The Magazine Stand  
>At The Fox Hills Mall<p>

A Face I Seen  
>But Not In My Dreams<br>In Between My Sheets  
>In The Massage Dreams<p>

Cute Button Nose  
>He Strikin A Pose<br>On The Cover Of Vogue  
>Man I Wish I Woulda Known<br>So Good Lookin  
>It Hurts My Heart<br>Cause I Seen Him Looking Better  
>With His Pants Off<p>

He Said There's More To Life  
>Then The Money<br>And The Limelight  
>You Only Find It When The Times<br>Right  
>I'm Just Tryin To Get Laid<br>So I'm Like Yeah Right  
>And Then He Disappeared<br>Into The Night

My Blood Runs Cold  
>My Memories<br>Have Just Been Sold  
>My Angel Is A Centerfold<br>My Angel Is A Centerfold

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Yo,

He Said There's More To Life  
>Then A Bong And A Pipe<br>A Beat And A Snare  
>And The Songs That You Write<br>So I Thought To Myself  
>Am I Wrong Or Right?<br>It's Going To Be A Long Night  
>Alright<p>

My Blood Runs Cold  
>My Memories<br>Have Just Been Sold  
>My Angel Is A Centerfold<br>My Angel Is A Centerfold!"

Julie finished with a long, steady note, then bowed. The crowd cheered, hooting and clapping enthusiastcially. Julie was a terrific singer, one of Marshall High Schools best among the senior class. She had even got a scholorship to a pretty good college. She stumbled off the stage, hair flying away, giggling madly. She passed it onto to Colleen like a baton, who caught it and tripped up the stairs, laughing. She stopped though, once she was on stage. A beat came up, and taking a breath she started singing sweetly.

"Mou modoranai ano hibi ni  
>Ima chikau kanashimi ni uchikatsu<br>Koto

Mukizu no mama koerarenai  
>Kimi ni mata deau tame no tabi wa<br>Ashiato mo moetsukite

Kimi ga itsuka oshiete kureta  
>Kokoro no yakudou ga karitateru<br>Mirai made wa ubawaretenai

Sore wo shitteru kara ikeru  
>Just go on!<p>

Kimi ga hoho emo nara  
>Kimi ga utaeru no nara<br>Ore ga nozomu subete ni kaeru  
>Kimi ga kureta yuuki<br>Kimi ga kureta yasashisa  
>Mou e wo mitsumete<br>Aruku chikara ni naru

Tsuyoku kage na ochiru nara  
>Sono mikobo tsuyoi hikari ga aru<br>Kara

Mada hashireru mada takeru  
>Mou ichigo nakushi kaketa kimi no<br>Kimi ashisa torimodosu

Ano hi egao ga kaete kureta  
>Toza sareta kokoro wo toki hanachi<br>Tada sore dake wo mune ni dakeba

Touna kurushi mitemo koeru  
>Let to fight!<p>

Kimi ga utsumuku nara  
>Kimi ga a tsuzukusu nara<br>Ore ga mamoru subete ni kaete  
>Kimi ga kureta kokoro<br>Hito wo aisuru tsuyosa  
>Yami ni kuidasu kagayaki eto kawaru<p>

Mirai made wa ubawaretenai

Sore wo shitteru kara ikeru  
>Just go on!<p>

Kimi ga hoho emo nara  
>Kimi ga utaeru no nara<br>Ore ga nozomu subete ni kaeru  
>Kimi ga kureta yuuki<br>Kimi ga kureta yasashisa  
>Mae wo mitsumete...<p>

... Let to fight!

Kimi ga utsumuku nara  
>Kimi ga a tsuzukusu nara<br>Ore ga mamoru subete ni kaete  
>Kimi ga kureta kokoro<br>Hito wo aisuru tsuyosa  
>Yami ni kuidasu kagayaki eto kawaru!"<p>

she too fininshed with a long note, her voice gradually getting quieter as she ran out of breath.

"That was for you Zexion!" she shouted. The crowd kept on cheering, pumped and energetic. Courtney was pushed up the stairs, even though she wasn't a good singer. The coordinater asked her what song to play. She thought about it.

"Do you know...?" her voice trailed off. The coordinater nodded vigorusly. The brunette strode onto the stage, microphone in hand, wolf whistles renting the air. An electric sort of beat started playing, backed up by drums, guitar and bass. And when Courtney opened her mouth, she sung a song that only she would sing.

"I see your dirty face  
>High behind your collar<br>What is done in vain  
>Truth is hard to swallow<br>So you pray to God  
>To justify the way you live a lie<br>Live a lie!  
>Live a lie!<p>

And you take your time  
>And you do your crime<br>Well you made your bed  
>I'm in mine<p>

Because when I arrive  
>I, I'll bring the fire<br>Make you come alive  
>I can take you higher<br>What this is, forgot?  
>I must now remind you<br>Let It Rock!  
>Let It Rock!<br>Let It Rock!

Now the son's disgraced  
>He, who knew his father<br>When he cursed his name  
>Turned, and chased the dollar<br>But it broke his heart  
>So he stuck his middle finger<br>To the world!  
>To the world!<br>To the world!

And you take your time  
>And you stand in line<br>Well you'll get what's yours  
>I got mine <p>

Because when I arrive  
>I, I'll bring the fire<br>Make you come alive  
>I can take you higher<br>What this is, forgot?  
>I must now remind you<br>Let It Rock!  
>Let It Rock!<br>Let It Rock!

Yeah!  
>Wayne's world<br>Planet Rock  
>Panties drop<br>And the tops  
>And she gonna rock 'til the camera stop<br>And I sing about angels like Angela (rock!)  
>And Pamela (rock!)<br>And Samantha (rock!)  
>And Amanda (rock!)<br>And Tamara (rock!)  
>"Ménage à trois" <em>[french for: 3-some]<em>  
>I'm in here like bitch what's up<br>Mechanic, me, I can fix you up  
>I can dick you up<br>I can dick you down  
>Shorty we can go wherever just pick a town<br>And the jewelry is louder than an engine sound  
>Big ass rocks like off the ground<br>Dirty like socks that's on the ground  
>Weezy<p>

Because when I arrive  
>I, I'll bring the fire<br>Make you come alive  
>I can take you higher<br>What this is, forgot?  
>I must now remind you<br>Let It Rock!  
>Let It Rock!<br>Let It Rock!

Because when I arrive  
>I, I'll bring the fire<br>Make you come alive  
>I can take you higher<br>What this is, forgot?  
>I must now remind you<br>Let It Rock!  
>Let It Rock!<br>Let It Rock!

Just Let It Rock!  
>Let It Rock!<br>Let It Rock!  
>Let It Rock...<br>Let It Rock...

I'm back like I forgot somethin  
>I'm somethin<br>Ruling Rock rubbin' rap running'  
>Miles like I'm trying to get a flat stomach<br>Like Wayne the personal trainer  
>My aim is perfect I'll bang ya<br>Period, like the remainder

I wish I could be  
>As cruel as you<br>And I wish I could say  
>The things you do<br>But I can't and I won't live a lie  
>No, not this time. "<p>

The crowd was estactic! Noramlly, Courtney was a shitty singer (hell, even she thought so!), but she had rocked the club this time. She did a sort of bow and practically fell off the stage, her fall broke by Luxord catching her.

"Great song. Didn't think you could sing love."

"I can't. I suuuuuck at it!" She giggled. Suddenly, the strobe lights became spaztastic, flashing like mad. One of Courtney's favorite songs, 'Lovesick' by Emily Osment, came on. She dragged the Gambler of Fate onto the dancefloor, laughing, joined seconds later by Zexion and Colleen, and Marluxia and Julie. They were drunk, and so took the chance to dance like most teens at clubs would. Which was, quite dirty. Course the males didn't seem to mind, as they got pulled closer and closer to their partners. And actually, out of everyone, they seemed the most normal at this point. Having lost the fight, Xaldin was in a corner drinking sulkily. Xigbar, having won the fight, had dragged Demyx off to some...area. Axel and Roxas were currently making out in a vacated booth, practically groping each other. Larxene was nowhere to be found. But the three pairs on the floor just kept on dancing, through every fast song thrown their way, the girls even going into some pretty cool move sequences, intoxicated as they were. But soon enough, the males decided to make their moves, pulling the girls slowly away from the middle of the dance floor until they were at seperate sides of the bar. Zexion and Colleen automatically started making out, keeping it PG-13 (for the moment :D), while Julie kept teasing Marluxia. One had to admire how he patient he was right then. But, he eventually got tired and just dragged Julie into a booth, one with a curtain so as to conceal their totally hawt make out session. Courtney however, knew perfectly well what the Gambler was up to, as he pretty much took over her mouth and tongue, grinding into her. Now, part of Courtney wanted it so badly, she would have been willing to beg. But the other part screamed at her to stop, that it would end horribly. But she did nothing, just let her body go on auto-pilot while her mind was freaking out. Maybe she'd had too much to drink, maybe she was high, or maybe it was totally true, but her body wanted one thing: sex. In her eighteen years of life, she'd never like this. Sure, mentally she was completely satisfied with making out and the occasional grope, but she always balked when it came to anything more since the party. And at that very moment, her concious finally kicked into gear. She pushed Luxord away, gasping for breath and stifiling the angry tears that threatened to spill. The Gambler menatlly sighed to himself, but just said-

"I won't go any farther than you want love." he laid a tentative hand on her arm. Courtney was silent for a moment, mulling over possible consequences in her head. But her bodily need won out over her common sense. She grabbed Luxord and attacked his mouth with such ferocity, that he opened his mouth in suprise, allowing Courtney to slip her tongue in and refight for dominence. But of course, he wasn't giving up quite so easily. When gambling, you had to always account for suprises. He fought back hard, pushing Courtney up against the wall roughly. They finally broke for air after what seemed like minutes, panting lightly.

"Quite the puzzle you are love. First you push me away, then nearly suffocate me with your needy kiss?" Her eyes slipped elsewhere, her mouth turning down in a pout, brow furrowing. Luxord grabbed her chin and lightly jerked her so he could look her in the eye, ocean meeting sapphire. A smirk played about his lips.

"Is that a yes, love?" Now it was Courtney's turn to smirk. She leaned close to him, hot breath tickling his neck as she said-

"Does the expression 'fuck me' mean anything to you?"

_Me: Yes! I am FINALLY DONE! Okay, so I got done with my summer school a whole WEEK early, and to celebrate, I stayed up late typing this little chapter, just for you readers! So I think it only fair that in return, I get some AWESOME reviews! Even if it's a flame, I still want it! The songs are 'Let it Rock' by Kevin Rudolph, 'Angel is the Centerfold' by Shwayze(?) and 'It's' by Kotani Kinya. And 'Lovesick' by Emily Osment is mentioned._

_Roxas: DON'T SEND FLAMES! IT'S BAD! BAD I SAY! EVI-_

_Me: *smothers him* Just ignore the crazy one! He doesn't know what he's saying! Got into some drugs! Just review mkay? Kay! :D _

_Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel! :D_


	18. Chapter XVIII

_Me: Trust me, I'm sorry for any harm that comes from reading my story. GOMENSAI! So, I present to you my readers who faithfully follow my story for whatever harebrained reason, here is chapter eighteen of __Orly?_

_Warning: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR OBVIOUS REASONS! BUT IF YOU DON'T KNOW, HERE'S WHY! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS HIGHLY DESCRIPTIVE SEXUAL THEMES AND SOME SWEARING! I will not change the rating for the overall story for this will be the only rated M chapter I shall do! _

_Warning: BEYOND THIS POINT CONTAINS EXPLICIT, M RATED, MATERIAL! UNLESS YOU WANT TO READ IT, IS USED TO SUCH CONTENT, OR HAVE A SECRET PASSION FOR IT, DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU REACH THE END POINT! I SHALL NOT BE HARMED IN ANY WAY IF BURNING OF THE EYES, MELTING OF THE BRAIN, HEAD BASHING, HAIR PULLING, OR AROUSAL OCCURS!_

Courtney's mind reeled, as she was pushed onto a bed, mouth overtaken by Luxords. His fingers were twined into her dark chocolate colored hair, giving a sudden sharp tug. Courtney gasped, back arching, an instant response to the pull. Every nerve in her small body was in overload, every touch, smell, sight, sound, and taste becoming five times stronger. Courtney could feel a hard mass rub up against her own crotch, the black skirt having been pushed up by the duo's movement. A moan escaped the back of her throat, heat pulsing through her body. Light fingers danced along the edges of her shirt, playing with the flimsy fabric that stood between Luxord and Courtney's nearly bare chest. Luxord placed soft kisses on the brunettes neck, as he brought up the dark purple shirt slowly. He smirked as he heard Courtney make a sound of imaptience. She knew the Gambler was teasing her, just like any time before. Her rashness got the better off her, making her yank the infernal top off and throwing it on the floor. Luxord wasn't suprised, having noted everything about her during his recon trips through her homeworld. But he did quirk a blonde eyebrow, his smirk growing ever wider.

"Hasty as always I see love." he said, fingers brushing over the white skin, causing a trail of goose bumps to follow. Courtney rolled her eyes, but the action was ruined when her bra was suddenly gone. Luxord's kisses began going southward, until he planted a soft kiss on both of Courtney's hardened nipples. She moaned as he pinched one with his thumb and forefinger, the sensitive flesh sending ripples of enjoyment through Courtney. He caressed the other with his tongue, biting it softly every now and then. Courtney curled her fingers in the Gambler's hair, moans coming from her constricted throat. This continued on for a while, until Courtney very clearly groaned, voice heavy with lust.

"Luxord...s-stop playing.." Luxord lifted his head, hands still working her nipples, even though they were hard as could be.

"What was that sweet?" His fox like smile did not diminsh as Courtney tried her best to fix him with a glare.

"I said..stop..playing around.." Luxord leaned over the body beneath him, exictment curling in his stomach. He whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Then what would you have me do, _Courtney?_" The way he said her name, with his voice that was like a drug for her ears, made her shiver with pleasure. Her mouth opened, and in a small voice, replied-

"Fuck me...Luxord...p-please!" she begged. The sexual predator came out in Luxord as he hooked a finger into the band of her skirt, pulling it off with ease. Instead of ripping of the black pair of panties that seemed to mock him, the Gambler only rubbed the sexually intense area with two fingers, finding her clit through the thin material. Courtney arched her back, fists curling into the soft sheets. Low moans emanated from the back of her throat, sounding primal. Luxord positively enjoyed it, until he felt the underwear become wet and sticky. He ripped them off and cast aside the soiled article. He wondered briefly if he should go on, but instead kept working on the tight opening before him. Courtney squirmed at the amount of pleasure she got from such a simple action, gasping loudly as she felt Luxord's fingers suddenly penetrate her. He smiled wicikdly, still pushing his fingers into her taut vagina. He silenced her moans with his mouth, his tongue caressing the inside of her cheak. He slowly kept pushing farther in, using more fingers as he came back out before plunging in again. Courtney suddenly seized his shoulders, her grasp hard as her lower half siezed for a moment, then relaxed, a white fluid spilling from the vaginal aperture. Her mouth was released, as Luxord slipped out his now cum-covered fingers. Courtney looked up at the ceiling, dizzy for a moment. The Gambler's voice cut through, husky and deep, yet still tinged with his British accent.

"I think we can move on, don't you love?" Before the dazed brunette could answear, the Gambler had already torn off his shirt, and was unzipping his pants, freeing his erection from the tight confines of the dark pair of pants. Courtney helped tear free the rest of his clothes, hands working feverishly. Luxord pinned the brunette to the bed, hands clasped around tapering wrists. He rubbed his erect cock against her, both of them groaning. He pushed the tip of his member into the excerised hole, covered in pre-cum. Luxord pushed slowly in, lustful groans escaping from both participants lips, bodies begining to glisten. Soon enough, Luxord had set up a fast pace, thrusting in harshly and slowly backing out. Courtney had tried to keep her moans muffled, clamping her mouth tight. But the pleasure won out, a particularly fierce thrust causing her to make a sort of gasp/screaming sound from the back of her throat. Her back arched into the body above her, hot skin meeting and exchanging sweat. She could hear Luxord's grunts and moans as he shoved himself into her, his body tensing with each thrust. In a sudden movement, both of the sexually connected persons grabbed at each others shoulders, Courtney's long nails biting into Luxord's as he clasped her pale shoulders firmly, knuckles turning white from the force that was being exerted. A hot burning sensation filled the inside of Courtney's inner cavity, causing a moan, loud and long, to rumble from the deepest part of her diaphram. Suddenly, just as fast as it came, both released the other, panting and drenched with sweat. Luxord placed soft kisses upon her lips and neck, not lustful, but sweet and full of future promise. He slid slowly down and forward, hot skin rubbing against each other. The brunette curled into the concave of the Gambler's chest, one leg pushed through his. The last thing Courtney could remember before falling into blissful sleep, was Luxord's voice saying-

"Is it luck or fate that brings such a person like her to a nobody such as I?"

_Me: Finally...done...with...chappie! Gawd, I've been so tired lately. And my motivation isn't exactly high when you people DON'T REVIEW! Come on people! More reviews mean better chapters, LONGER chapters, and overall faster updating! Right, Demyx buddy?_

_Demyx: Yup! Don't review and I'll..uh...um...not be happy?_

_Me: *facepalm* You're supposed to threaten them! But review you supine readers! So get off you glutes and hit that review button like it's the very last yummy cookie of the batch! Come on! Tell me people! Do love the story? Do absolutely hate it? Are there some points or facts that aren't right? Have any ideas? Tell me! Only your reviews can help make the story better!_


	19. Chapter XIX

_Me: I present to you, my ardent, beautiful, faithful, reviewing readers, is chapter nineteen of __Orly?_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, and character bashing. You have been warned! :D_

Courtney glared at the door before her, sour at the prospect of having to step in the off-putting room. Mansex had called all three girls to his office, which Colleen was currently locked in. It had been a week after the club excursion, and already they had gotten in trouble. Well, mostly Courtney. Poor Colleen was being interogated because she was simply there at the time the crimes happened. Julie...had been secretly helping Courtney. But in all honesty, who could blame them? They weren't allowed on missions as of yet, and since they were all just barely eighteen, they all got bored pretty quick. And it did not help that most other members were sent on really LONG missions. Long being four days in their still somewhat hormone filled minds. So thus, Luxord had pretty much been sent on a mission the next day after their little party. Saix seemed pretty determined to keep Zexion doing...research stuff, and keeping the Graceful Assassin and the Gambler of Fate on grunt missions. Courtney suspected that he knew about her and Luxord's night together, but couldn't explain how. They weren't that loud, were they? Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open, and a rather-pissed looking Colleen stomping out. Usually Colleen was the happy-go-lucky person of the group, rather like Demyx, but when she got angry, even Courtney didn't mess with her. And getting the tiny brunette to stop was a feat in itself. Said brunette shrank in her seat as the taller brown haired girl went past, looking positively furious. Julie's eyebrows raised upward, mouth open. Xemnas' irritated voice boomed from inside his office.

"Fifteen! Courtney!" Julie was only called fifteen because she was an official member. So if Courtney ever lost her heart, she would most likely be deemed sixteen. Both brunette girls slunk in, suprised looks gone and replaced with their earlier grimaces. The Superior tartly pointed at two chairs that sat before his wooden desk, golden eyes locked on some paper before him. Julie sat immdeiately, crossing her legs smartly. Courtney hovered around hers for a minute, debating whether it would hinder her if she chose to run. But a sharp tug from Julie made her sit with a muted thump. The small devil known as Courtney glowered, waiting for Mansex to start chewing her out, knee bouncing up and down impatiently. She hadn't been diagnosed with ADD and Aspergers without reason, failing to be patient or keep her attention on anything longer than five minutes. But soon enough, the Superior raised his glare to the girls, resting his chin on one hand, while the other tapped a staccato on the oaken desk. His voice was chilly as he spoke.

"A week. Barely even that. Yet you have managed to singlehandly piss off more members than Xigbar can in a day." Courtney tried to stifle the laugh that threatened to bubble from her throat and the smile that wanted to stretch across her face. Making people mad was her specialty, and she was the fucking queen of it! Then again, maybe taking inappropiate pictures of everyone was pushing it...

_**Flash back...(two days ago)**_

One fairly normal day in The Castle That Never Was, Courtney came pelting down a hallway, cackling evily, waving a picture around. In pursuit was Saix, who looked VERY pissed at the moment.

"GET BACK HERE!" he bellowed.

"NEVER!" Courtney screamed back, not watching where she was going and falling headlong down a set of stairs.

"JULIE! PAN B!" Julie had nestled herself cozily at the base of the stairs, paying more attention to her book than Courtney's devious plan. She barely glanced up as Courtney went barreling by, tumbling down the hallway in a sloppy roll. With a sigh, Julie tugged at a nearby rope, which had been secured to the banister opposite her. The tripwire became taunt, just before Saix would be descending the grand staircase. Saix did not see said rope in time, caught up in his rage as he was. The rope snagged around his ankles, causing the Beserker to lose balance and fall down the hard white steps. Unfortunately, being much larger than the gremlin, his momentum carried him farther, right smack into a wall. He did not move. Courtney caustiously poked him with a random stick before exclaiming-

"WOW! That worked far better than I woulda thought! OH! I got the picture!" She waved around the slightly crushed piece of paper exictedly. Julie glanced at the twig wondering when Courtnye had the time to retrieve such a feeble tree branch. Sighing, she decided not to voice her question.

"What did I tell yah? My trip wires are just that damn good. Now hand over the evidence missy." Julie replied, flashing Courtney a friendly wink. Courtney, with a silly bow and flourish of her hand, presented the incriminating evidence of Saix and Xemnas. Unsuprisingly, she had given herself away by falling through an air duct, thus why the Beserker had been chasing her. Julie's lips curled up into a maniacal smile. Photographic evidence, the most influential in any court case. This specific picture would make for a great bargaining piece. Julie opened her mouth to voice her appreciation, but was rudely interrupted by Axel's interjection.

"You two can't POSSIBLY find this behaviour to be appropiate, can you?" Courtney stuck her tongue out at the Flurry, impetuous as ever.

"Black mailing is an art. And what're you gonna do about it? Rat us out to Mansex?" Courtney siad, crossing her arms. All Xemnas would get was a threat and a demand of money. That, and Courtney had stashed a bunch of photos of Axel and Roxas in her bedroom that could accidentally end up in everyone's mission folders. She smiled evily. Axel leaned in, meeting Courtney's gaze with a daggerlike stare. His hands were pressed firmly against his hips, clutched into fists.

"I may not be able to influence your actions" he hissed, voice oozing with hatred.

"But two certain members may be able too." Courtney's face paled and Julie's eyelids fluttered. Neither Luxord or Marluxia was aware of Julie's money-obsessed past or Courtney's fascination with taking compromising pictures. They didn't have blackmail on the two Nobodies. And they probably wouldn't be too happy when they found out the girls were harrassing other members.

"No! For the sake of all that is good, don't!" she pleaded. Luxord would kill her if he found out! Finally, Axel smiled, but his grin was filled with such unsaturated wickedness that it almost looked like a grimace. He positively adored watching Courtney squirm.

"Weeeellll..." Axel began, trying to make Courtney sweat by speaking at an agonizingly slow pace,

"I may be influenced to change my mind. But then again, I may not."

"WHAT? Oh come on! What do you want?" she nearly screeched. What could the Flurry possibly want? And if this wasn't resolved by the time Marly AND Luxord came back from their joint mission, both girls would be in bug trouble. She cast a nervous look in the Gray Area.

"Come on man!" she whined. Axel smiled again, this time with a more genuine happiness. Courtney had wriggled under his heel for long enough.

"Very well. I require munnie...lots of it." Axel replied, almost seeming reluctant to relinquish his demands. Taunting the two newest members was just so much fun! -_Roxas has been bugging me to take him out to dinner anyway_- Axel thought to himself. Now it was Julie's turn to squirm. Courtney wasn't the one with the money in their partnerhip.

"But but but! I don't have any!" This was true. Ever since she had moved to a cheap apartment, Julie had been the one to manage her expenses. This still continued here, in The Castle That Never Was, considering Courtney had a habit of blowing munnie on...stuff. She pouted in Julie's direction. There was no way Julie would give up her hard earned (and stolen) money. Courtney had honestly tried so many times. Axel scoffed and was about to make his exit when Julie, surprisingly, produced a rather large wad of munnie.

"Here..." she grumbled, handing over her stack of savings. Axel eagerly pocketed the cash and sped off, anticipating his romantic evening with Roxas. Julie glanced back at Courtney and mumbled,

"This means you have to hand over that picture of Marly in a thong, you know.."

"DAMMIT! Fine..." Courtney grumbled. That was a truly fantastic piece of bribery. The image of Marly in a g-string had been burned into Julie's memory. She licked her lower lip for a brief moment, quickly forcing herself from the arousing recollection. A dark portal opened up, and out walked Luxord and Marly, not looking the least bit exhausted. Well, all they had to do was get rid of some Heartless. They passed Axel, who was talking to Roxas animatedly. For what ever reason, Luxord felt the need to talk to the irritating Flurry. Courtney peered around the doorway, straining to hear. She was soooo going to kill Axel. Axel turned around to face Luxord. His face flushed. Clearly, the gambler's British charm knew no bounds. However, Roxas was quick to butt in and give Axel a forceful jab.

"Oooof! Uh, I mean...how was the mission, Luxord? Marluxia?"

"Easy mate. Just a bunch of Loudmouths and Fire plants in Agrabah." the Gambler replied, waving his hand lazily. Courtney was tempted to run and jump Luxord, but making sure Axel didn't spill the beans was important. She fumed as Marly interjected with something.

"Nothing but grunt work, that's all it's been lately! That mission was a total pushover." Marluxia complained, his brow furrowed. Marly's hair had lost its usual perfection, becoming frizzy and lackluster. He was clearly disheveled. Suddenly, Marluxia silenced his complaints. He turned around to glance down the marble hall.

"Anyone else feel like...they're being watched?" Courtney whipped from sight, cursing herself. She heard Luxord say faintly,

"Wait a tic, where's the two girls? They've usually had us jumped by now." Courtney held her breath, waiting. Marluxia marched down the corridor, his expression so flustered it was almost humorous. Marly stomped around the bend, scarcely avoiding a dangerous head on collision with the short brunette.

"C-courtney? Why are you being a peeping tom?" Marluxia bleated, his eyes wide and perplexed. Courtney's eyes became wide. She bolted down the hallway, screaming-

"DAMN! RUN AWAY!" Luxord very clearly face-palmed. He turned to Axel exasperated.

"What'd she do mate? Destroy something? Annoy Superior?"

"The latter." Axel replied, smiling coyly. Secret keeping wasn't his best suit after all, though he had no intention of handing back his bribe.

"They snagged Saix with a trapwire. Such behaviour is all too typical." Luxord kept his face neutral, though behind that cool expression was something akin to annoyance. He swiftly teleported right in front of the fleeing girl. She skidded to a stop.

"L-luxord! You're back!" She tried and failed to put on a innocnet expression. The Gambler crossed his arms, eyes narrowed, tapping his foot.

"You love, seem to get into more trouble than Xigbar and Demyx combined." Courtney scratched her head, sweatdropping.

"Eh heh. Should I take that to be a compliment?"

"Absolutely not. How or why you seem to find harrassing other members amusing is beyond me." Courtney fumed. Dammit! Axel sold them out!

"I can explain! I was, uh, um...shit." She was in trouble. Luxord fixed her with a hard stare.

"I AM going to have to punish you love." He tapped his chin, thinking.

"No more loaned munnie from me. And..."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Courtney's anguished scream was heard all the way to where Julie stood, cornered by Marly. Julie gave her companion a brief wayward glance. Courtney screamed so often, it was hard to tell whether or not her anguish was serious. This time, however, it was. Julie turned back towards Marluxia with a sigh. His expression, meant to be serious, was hardly threatening. Marly's wide-eyed innocence overpowered any other emotion.

"Why do you keep on helping Courtney in her mischief, Jules? I know you yourself are beyond such...immaturaties." He began, taking a moment to pause and lower his tone.

"Is it because you're missing the life you had before? ...as a Somebody?" Julie's only saving grace from answearing such a question was the sudden explosion that rocked that particular are. After being handed out her punishment, Courtney had seen fit to give Axel his. So there she stood, whip in hand, demonic look on her face.

"DAMMIT! YOU ARE SO DEAD AXEL!" to say she was unhappy was an understatement. Her eye twitched erractically. Of course, both she and Axel commenced fighting, nearly blowing out the Gray Area. Xemnas hadn't been to happy to hear about it afterward...

_**End flashback...**_

"It's not our fault! You keeping us here IS going to result in boredom! Why don't you go and let us search for Julie and Colleen's hearts?" Courtney whined. After all three girls had endured a thorough(and grueling) examination, courtesy of Vexen, it had been discovered that both Julie and Colleen hadn't fully lost their hearts. Though they still were classified as Nobodies, their hearts remained free of being captured by Heartless. So in short, their hearts were floating around somewhere randomly. It seemed impossible to Courtney, but then, she wasn't a scientist. She hated science, point in fact. Xemnas sighed, irritated. Like hell was he going to send three bumbling girls off somewhere, with no expirence in the field what so ever, to find their hearts. Luckily, he had prepared something ahead of time.

"Well, when you put it that way, it's awfully hard to say no." he said sarcastically, which neither girl detected in his voice.

"Really? Yes!" Courtney hooted, jumping up from her chair, knocking it over in the process, while fist pumping exictedly. Julie stared dumfounded at Mansex. Did he just say yes to Courtney?

"So where do we begin? Agrabah? Twilight Town? Oooh, or maybe Atlantis?" Courtney asked, voice hitching higher. Normally, she was never so exicted about such a thing, but going to somewhere potentially dangerous beat the boredom of being stuck in the castle. Xemnas picked up a paper, and held it out to the waiting brunette, held between two fingers. She promptly snatched it away, eyes scanning the cursive writing. Without much hesitation, she snagged Julie's wrist and dragged her out of the spacious, yet confing room, yelling-

"TO THE KITCHEN!" Xemnas rolled his eyes and returned to reading more important reports. Hmm, Vexen's lab analysis. Fun...

_**Mean while...**_

" 'A very cheesy trail of Shadow footprints'?" Courtney read aloud, confused. She, Julie, and Colleen were scattered about the kitchen, puzzled over the clue given by Mansex. All three had sea-salt ice creamcicles, Courtney's hanging from her mouth. She sucked at it as she examined the piece of paper curiously.

"Well, it says 'cheesy', so maybe a reference to...cheese?" Colleen suggested, shrugging.

"Or 'cheesy' like fake. Either one seems a little...dubious though." Julie countered, tongue swirling around the yummy delicacy almost possesivly. Courtney's brow furrowed, mouth turning downward. Zexion walked in, looking over his Lexicon intently. He had apparently heard part of their conversation, and lifted his head to stare at them tiredly. Colleen hadn't been letting him exactly get enough sleep when he was actually in the castle.

"What could you three possibly be doing now? Not getting into any more trouble eh?"

"No. We're on hunt to find Julie and Colleen's hearts!" Courtney said around her sea-salt popsicle. Zexion rolled his eyes, doubting that they were going to find them in the castle. If anything, their hearts were more likely in another world. But he did know what they were up to. Xemnas had set up some stupid little treasure hunt to keep them busy until he deemed them ready for their beginer missions. So naturally, he was going to help them speed through it.

"You know, I did see some rather questionable set of footprints outside the door. I'm not sure where they follow too-!" he was cut off by three suddenly hyper girls rushing past him, pushing the door open with such force that it became stuck in the wall and had to be later dug out with a crowbar by Saix (who was not very happy about it). The trio of girls kept following the somewhat stupid trail of clues, encountering rooms that defied logic. One room, they spent a whole hour freefloating, struggling to get to the other side. One room was in fact a courtyard garden, which was pleasent upon first glance, but soon turned deadly. Many of the seemingly harmless tulpis became carnivorous monsters, nearly devouring the screaming girls. They narrowly avoided being eaten alive by Julie smartly pulling out a lighter and waving the tiny flame at the plant. Another room was filled with a black fog, nearly suffocating the girls. The final room they stumbled into was...one that sent them screaming from it. It was pretty much a room you would carry out BDSM stuff in. Which was why when Courtney later saw Demyx and Xigbar in there (through the air ducts no less) she really wasn't suprised. But to say the least, each girl found the treasure hunt interesting, but a total waste. Course, Julie already knew, but decided to play along. So, an hour later after running away screaming from the BDSM room, Colleen had tracked down Zexion and dragged him to her room before he was to be sent on a mission. Julie had decided to visit Marly while he was on room lockdown (maybe trying to overthrow Mansex this early wasn't such a good idea), and Courtney was once again crawling around the air vents, camera in hand, despite being told by just about every one that she would be in deep shit if she was caught again. And pretty much shrugging off the fact Luxord took away her loans and confiscating her stash of eroctic yaoi manga. Hey, she was willing to admit that she was a bit of a perv. She stopped at a vent, peering down as the sound of familiar voices reached her. Julie sat on Marly's bed, casually swinging her feet back and forth as she talked with Marluxia. The pink-haired male was going around the room, watering plants with a mini watering can, laughing every now and then. Soon enough, Courtney could hear what was being said.

"How such a girl can be so brash is beyond me. How does she do it?" Marly asked over his shoulder, stroking a purple flower that purred under his touch. Julie waved her hand nonchalantly.

"I don't know. But that's Courtney. You can be as close to her as can be and still not fathom what's going on in her mind. She's quite unpredictable." Now, any regualar girl might have been offended by the fact her friend was talking behind her back, but Courtney didn't mind. She was actually quite laid back about most things. She liked hearing what people thought of her.

"How did you two become friends? I can't imagine it was under normal circumstances."

"Actually, it was extremely normal circumstances. First day or art class freshman year, we got seated next to each other. She complimented me on a drawing I was doing that day, and it just sprouted from there." Julie said, remnescing. Marluxia set down his watering can, turning to Julie with a smirk.

"Seems the most unlikely of people get pulled together, eh?" They slowly walked towards each other, fingers weaving together. Marly slipped a arm around the smaller brunette's waist, pulling her close. Julie rested her head against his leather clad chest, both of them slightly swaying back and forth. Courtney smiled, happy for Julie. But, she wasn't in the air ducts without reason, so she raised her camera, and took a quick shot. With a look to make the devil run, she shuffled off through the air duct network, looking for her next victim.

_Me: Finally, done! Just think, my next chapter will be number twenty! Wow! I must say, I suprise myself. I actually didn't think I would contain my interest for this story this long. But onto other buisness! Come on people! I want and need reviews! Anything, and I mean anything, is welcome! Ideas especially! Mission ideas? Maybe side stories? Or lemony requests? :D Well, people, only your reviews will help make my story better! _

_Xigbar: Right! So review or you might end up my next targets! :D_

_Me: Bwahahahaha! So review people unless you wanna end up with bullets in your hide!_


	20. Chapter XX

_Me: Number twenty of __Orly?__! Are you guys excited? CUASE I AM! So read and review people! _

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, and character bashing! You've been warned! :D Mwahahahahahahaha!_

"Are you finally letting us out of this godforsaken castle Mansex?" Colleen asked nonchalantly, tugging at the strings to her hat. Poor Xemnas, he was the laughing stock of the Organization. In the begining, they'd all thought it'd be a grand idea to bring three people from a world untouched by Heartless. Well, that is until they met Colleen, Julie, and Courtney. But currently, all the Organization members (including Julie and Colleen but excluding Courtney) were in their tall white thrones, lolling about. And as of now, Colleen was pretty much straight-faced insulting Xemnas. She had 'modified' her cloak. It had been cut in front at the waist, making the back look like part of a cape. Gray cargo's and black fingerless gloves were worn under the remainer, and just for shits, she was wearing a Shadow the Hedgehog hat. Xemnas felt a vein in his forehead bulge slightly. Julie sat calmly, examining her nails, yet laughing in her head. Too bad Courtney wasn't here. She'd probably have half of the members rolling around in full out laughter. But back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, you will be sent on missions. But do not think this gives you the right to do whatever you please. Missions are jobs, and you are required to do your jobs. Slacking off is not tolerated." at this he glared at Demyx pointedly, who sweatdropped under Xemnas' amber gaze. Mansex continued talking for quite some time, going on an about their goal for Kingdom Hearts, and telling everyone to do their jobs diligently and whatnot. He finally released them after another excruciating hour of him talking non-stop, voice monotone along with his face. Demyx and Colleen fell asleep, getting two of Xemnas' lightsabers thrown at them to wake 'em up. So now, we go to Colleen and Julie walking down the corridor, to be crushed under the petite body of Courtney.

"FINALLY! That took way too damn long! What'd the fuck you guys do, take a group nap?" she teased, hauling both taller girls to their feet. Julie brushed her black Organization coat off, voice smooth.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be happy to know, we're finally allowed on missions." There was a silence as Courtney's brain processed what had been uttered from Julie's mouth. Then...

"HOLY SHIT! YES! I KNEW HE WOULD CAVE EVENTUALLY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The loud and sinister laugh that flowed from the gremlin's mouth sent chills up the other girls' spines, and even those that didn't hear it, could sense something evil happening. In fact, Axel raised his head from the paper he had been reading in the gray area.

"My evil senses are tingling."

"What?" Roxas asked, sitting next to him.

"Courtney just found out that she's going on missions." Axel replied flatly. Dread washed over Roxas.

"Oh shit..." he muttered. As if some cruel force had decided to punish the two further, the trio came in, all laughing loudly and boisterously, despite two of them missing hearts. Saix literally felt his blood preassure rise, just hearing them from his spot in front of the giant window that covered over half of the Gray Area. _Just be calm. Nothing you haven't delt with before._ He chanted in his head, like a mantra. After being reprimanded by Julie, they stood before Saix, who not only belittled them in height, but also glared down at them. He _**really **_didn't like the idea of three young, hormone induced girls, going on important missions. But it was Superior's will, and Saix was the faithful second-in-command. Who was he to go against Xemnas?

"So, Saix, what's our first mission?" Colleen asked from behind Julie eagerly. He narrowed his yellow eyes, and in a sharp tone, answeared-

"You three will have seperate missions. Jiexul will be with Marluxia, Conellex will be accompanying Zexion, and you, Courtney, will be teamed with Vexen for today." Courtney bit her lip, scowling. Vexen wasn't fond of her, and quite frankly, she wasn't fond of the Chilly Academic either. But, a mission was a mission. Courtney would be out of his company quickly if she finished the mission fast. And she already had an idea what this particular sortie was about.

"Really, you have me paired with this _child? _I doubt this commission will be completed in a decent amount of time." An icy voice drawled from behind the petite brunette. Courtney glanced over her shoulder, sapphire eyes meeting sea-glass green. Vexen's arms were crossed, eyes staring down his nose at her. She stuck her tongue out at the Academic.

"Insolent girl!" he hissed.

"Stuck up, blondey neeeeeerd!" She threw back snarkily, but with a smirk. SHe just couldn't help herself. Course, she ended up being hit on the head by Saix's clipboard.

"OWWW! What was that?" She asked. Saix simply ignored her and instead turned to Vexen.

"You'll be in Twilight Town for this mission. Recon, as usual." he said stoically. The Academic scrunched his nose at Courtney who continued to rub her head where it had connected with the clipboard. Who knew it could hurt so much?

"Recon. That's boring." she complained loudly. Julie and Colleen probably got WAY more exciting missions than her. And casting a glance at the other two, proved her theory true. They were both talking animatedly, in their own respective ways, to their current sortie partners, looking very friendly.

"Are you coming or not? You're not very observant, are you?" Vexen snapped, standing in front of a dark corridor.

"I have ADD. I'm not naturally observant." she said flatly, stomping past him. She was given a brief shock from the portal, darkness tugging at her heart fiercely. But Courtney soon found herself blinking against sunlight, surrounded by familiar buildings. She had played 358/2 Days many times, to the point where she could tell you almost everything about the worlds. But this, actually standing in Twilight Town, was exhilirating! She gaped at the sun setting on the ocean, it's rays reaching farther than she would have expected. Courtney would have stood there longer, had it not been for Vexen's annoyed voice cutting through her thought like a knife through hot butter.

"Yes, yes, it's a magnificent sunset. You can gape later, after we finish our mission." Courtney unwillfully slunk after him, shoulders drooping. She really was never one for work. She eyed the back of his blonde head, calculating how much much reach she would need to yank on it, and if it wouldn't inhibit her start on running. But instead, she ended up running into him, face smacking hard against his back. Damn, Vexen sure looked skinny as hell, but he was solid!

"Owwww! Why'd you stop?" Courtney inquired, rubbing her nose. The Academic looked down at her.

"I stopped so I could begin to instruct you on how to properly conduct a recon mission! Now, what do you see?" He asked coolly. Courtney glanced around.

"Well, there appears to be a lot of shops. So I'm guessing we're in the buisness district, downtown." she answeared curtly, a little smug. Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. Better than I would have expected from someone of low intellect."

"HEY! I'M NOT STUPID!"

"Please, there's no need to shout. While you did halfway decent, you could have done better. There's a path of differantly colored tile running all around the area. If you look to your right and up, you can see a railroad system running to and from that clock tower. As it would be, this towns main means of commerence is in fact, their railroad system. That, is real recon." Vexen finished with a slight nod, and crossed his arms triumptly. Courtney 'harrumped'.

"Okay, you've just stated pretty much most of Twilight Town's main points. So now what, can we leave or something?"

"Absolutely not! There are many nooks and crannies in every world. The purpose of recon jobs is to find these nooks. There are still many left. All you have to do is find them." Courtney glared at him.

"Riiiiight. Okay, sir Talks-Too-Much!" She dashed off before Vexen could reply in kind, running up a set of stairs. Courtney came screeching to halt however, right before she went plummenting over a sudden pit that popped up between two buildings.

"Aw, shit. How am I supposed to get over?" she grumbled.

"Jump, of course." came the icy voice behind her. Courtney yelped so loud, she swore that at least half the town heard her. At least she didn't scream 'Rape!'.

"Yes, Vexen, jump right over the edge. I won't make that. No way in fuck!"

"Fine. Look for another way over." he said snarkily, striding past her and jumping gracefully over the drop. Courtney fumed. With a sudden involuntary flick of her wrist, there was a snapping sound, and in her hand, was a bull whip. She examined it curiously. It was made of dark leather, tightly bound, but firm to the touch.

"SWEET! I get to be Indiana Jones now!" she said excitdly.

"...who?" The brunette gave him a blank stare.

"Y'know! Indiana Jones! Collage professor, adventurer, explorer! He finds ancient treasure! Super smart about history! C'mon, I'm sure you've heard of him!"

"..." She sighed.

"Well, I'll just show you what he did with his whip then!" Courtney spied a hanging lamp post jutting out from the wall, over the pit between roof tops. With a cry of excitment, she ran, flicked her wrist, the whip wrapping around the post securely, and swung across the divide with ease, landing not-so-gracefully in a heap on the other sighed. The gremlin gave a mad laugh.

"That was fun! I wanna do that again!"

"Later, perhaps. Our first priority is the mission. Now let's get moving. I have expirements to attend to at the castle." And so, Vexen ended up dragging Courtney through the town, making her note every detail. Finally after what seemed like hours to the brunette, the Academic allowed them to RTC. Courtney very gratefully collasped onto a couch, next to Julie, facing Colleen. They looked equally as tired.

"Fun first day, wasn't it?"

"Oh yes, exciting." Julie said dryly.

"I thought it was fun! I got to see Zexy in action! Did you know he hits targets with his book?" Their chat continued for some time, each describing their own mission in detail...

_Me: Done with number twenty! This is such an accomplishment for me! And to show my appreciation, I'm giving a HUGE shout out to my two best friends, TakiOokami and Storm-Maiden-Lucania! And also my faithful reviewers! Without any of you cheering me on, giving me ideas, or just helping me pick up the slack, I'm not sure if this story would have survived this long! I dedicate this chapter you all, and hope this story continues for a long time! So please readers, review! I enjoy reading all of your comments, whether it be positive or negative. So please, let your cursors click the handy review button at the bottom of the page, and leave a gracious comment! And here's a little extra tidbit! On my profile, at the very top, is a poll. It's to determine whose the favorite heroine out of our lovely little trio! But you must have an account and be logged on to vote! And now I pass the torch to my lovely threatener...Larxene!_

_Larxene: Review bitches or suffer my sparks of doom! :D_

_Me: You heard the woman! So review my peoples!_


	21. Chapter XXI

_Me: Well hiya! Been a long time huh? Well, here I present to you, my faithful and ardent readers, is chapter twenty-one of __Orly?__!_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, and character bashing! You've been warned! :D_

"So how was your mission, Julie-chan?" Courtney asked, after reiterating her rather non-exciting mission with Vexen. Julie pursed her lips, finding it difficult to recall the day's events, although they had taken place only hours ago. It wasn't that her excursion with Marluxia had been boring, Julie simply was forgetful. Her memory was traitorous, revealing information in a rather untimely fashion. "Uh...oh! That's right, Marluxia and I were stationed at Halloween Town! It looks so... gothic there." Julie cooed, smiling to herself as the fond memories came rushing back.

_**Flashback Start...**_

Teleportation had quickly become one of Julie's favorite pastimes. She loved the way the shadows, so dark and deep they almost felt solid, played at her skin and tickled her senses. With a pop and a laugh, you could burst from the darkness and step out into an entirely different realm. Nothing else was so satisfying...well, almost anything

Julie turned back towards the shadowy vortex, which had been carefully tucked away behind Guillotine Gate. The hinged structure, all wrought iron and bones, would've usually been enough to occupy the tall brunette, had Marluxia not been right at her tail. He burst from the portal with grace, a halo of pink hair gently bordering his strong features. Marluxia's eyes betrayed his uniform, which was much too dark for such a light and gentle spirit. They were wide with innocence and silent appreciation. Although Halloween Town was not his favorite place (He found the lack of vegetation to be slightly unnerving), Marly refused to tarnish the memory of Julie's first mission by being a sour-puss.

"Before we head in..." The Assassin began, smiling coyly,

"We'd better put these on." Reaching into his cloak, Marluxia retrieved not only a witch's hat, but a rather cliche looking hockey mask (Marly narrowed his eyes at this one, figuring that he hadn't been paying too much attention while he was digging through the disguise drawer).

"Uhh... Yeah, it'd be better to blend into the general population while we look around for your heart." Julie laughed, tipping up her chin in a joyous fashion.

"You're kidding me, that really works?" She exclaimed, reaching for her pointed cap,

"A small change in wardrobe is enough to throw off the locals...Things are a heck of a lot simpler around here, aren't they?" Regaurdless, Julie donned her hat and tilted it to a clever angle, all the while watching Marluxia struggle with his own attire. The bulky mask was doing him no favors, smashing down his feather-like hair and pinching his nose. All the same, Julie's unwavering excitement was enough to make Marluxia smile (though, granted, it was hidden by his hockey garb). The brunette was bouncing up and down by the metal gate, trying her best to get a premature glance at the town beyond. Marly chuckled, looping one arm around Julie's shoulders and using the other to shove open the Guillotine Gate

Exploring Halloween Town was no small feat, though it was an interesting one. While the town square was fascinating in and of itself, with it's bubbling green water fountain and multiple Victorian ornaments, Halloween Town's true charm lay in it's multitude of secret passages. Marluxia was familiar with these places of intrigue, and wasted no time in tricking Julie into entering one.

"This cauldron, here?" Julie asked, leaning over the large brewing pot that had been abandoned in front of one rather ghoulish residence.

"I don't see any candy at the bot-aaargh!" With a quick nudge to her backside, Julie was sent tumbling into the suspicious looking bowl. Her entire body disappeared, an impossibility for a cauldron of such ordinary volume. Marluxia chuckled, jumping in after his partner in crime. It was always fun, tricking newcomers into plunging through one of Halloween Town's many wormholes. So out popped the duo, from a cobweb encrusted coffin halfway across town. Julie was all laughs, almost reduced to hysteric chortling when she found that a skeletal limb had fashioned itself to the brim of her cap. Marluxia had to whisk away the red-faced girl, away from the suspicious gazes of many of the town's residents. The true undead never laughed. They cackled!

In any sense, Marluxia's scare tactic turned out to be nothing but a failure. For the rest of the day, Julie insisted to be taken through every trap door, trick room, and coffin available. Soon, the concept of a missing heart seemed completely foreign. Julie's past turmoil was completely forgotten, swept away by the charms of childlike play

"Huh, so I guess we didn't have any luck after all." Julie said, speaking more to herself than anyone else.

"That's alright, it'd be silly to think we'd have any finds on our first try." She dismissed her failure with a casual sweep of the hand. It was strange to see Julie, the eternal perfectionist, disregard a loss so easily. Though, there was something far off and fanciful in her gaze that hinted as to why. Marluxia's laugh, his broad palm pressing to the small of her back. The heat of his body, so strong that it radiated through even the densest of cloaks. Julie's cheeks were flushed and her mind far off before anyone could hope to tether her to the ground again.

_**Flashback End...**_

"Duuuuuude. Seem's like you had a good time." Courtney commented with a smile, leaning back into the sofa, arms behind her head. The color rose in Julie's face, till she looked like a tomato. She smacked Courtney's leg, not gentle, but not too hard either.

"Oh shut it! What about you, Colleen?" Julie asked, running her fingers through her luxourious hazel hair, to try and calm herself from the rather exciting memory.

"Well, see we went to-Demyx? Are you okay?" She asked mid sentance, looking concernedly at the person behind their couch. When Julie and Courtney turned around, they were met with a greivous sight. Coat torn, bleeding, bruised, and close to unconciousness, stood the Melodious Nocturne. He shrugged and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just need to rest..." he hobbled off in the direction of the doorway, passing under Xigbar who had randomly appeared on the ceiling. Demyx mumbled something about going to his room before being dragged off by the Freeshooter. An unpleasent feeling stirred in the pit of Courtney's stomach. The brunette wasn't sure if her two friends had seen it, but she had definately seen something that brought back foul memories. A jagged triangle, the lines overlapping each other messily, had been carved into the side of the Nocturne's neck. Unconciously, she brought her hand up to trace the same mark, now a scar, hidden by the curve of her neck and the waves of her dark hair. A shiver of fear raced down her spine. It did not go unnoticed by the Brilliant Butcher (Julie), and the Vortex of Etheral Light (Colleen).

"Courtney? Is something wrong?" Julie asked, worry etched into her hazel eyes. Courtney shook her head, as if to dislodge the thoughts running through her mind.

"It's nothing. Y'know, I'm gonna go to bed. It's been a long day and I'm sure Mansex will have plenty of missions for us tommarow." the last part was said with a grimace. Courtney left her friends in the Gray Area, curious looks following after her. The petite brunette hardly went to bed early.

"Please let it be just a coincidence. Please, to whatever power dictates my life." Courtney muttered, hands rubbing her face as she slid down her door. She trembled involuntarily. No. There was no possible way this was going to haunt her here, in the Kingdom Hearts universe.

"No,no,no. This will NOT maim my life further." she hissed to herself, pushing away from the door and fumbling with the bathroom slider. Courtney felt suddenly very sick, slipping to her knees as the first wave of naseua hit her. She tried to hurridly pull her hair back into a messy ponytail before she started puking, and only succeded just barely. Her knuckles turned white from gripping the edge of the toilet so hard, her arms shaking and tensing in turns. Her stomach and chest contacted and heaved, bile burning her throat and mouth as she retched. She had never felt so disgusted with herself, not since two years ago. Tears welled up in her eyes, though it only made her more upset. She rested her hot forehead against the side of the toilet, momentarily releashed from emptying the contents of her stomach. Sweat dripped down her face, leaving glistening streaks in their wake. Her breathing was ragged, and her breath putrid. She slipped down to the floor, eyes glazed over. A sudden realization hit her, but she sorely hoped it wasn't true. Courtney dragged herself out of the bathroom, to the edge of her bed. The brunette weakly lifted herself on the edge of the bed, fumbling with her bedside stand drawer. Finally, with a grunt, she pulled out her little calender. She stared at June. It had been what? Two weeks since she and the others came to The Castle That Never Was? They had left their world on June 11th. It had to be the 25th The calender fell from Courtney's suddenly limp fingers. She held her head in her hands, beginning to hyperventilate. Oh god did she feel disgusted.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Julie frowned worriedly at the small calender in her hands, one she had found in the kitchen.

"Oh lovely. It's that time again." she sighed. Luxord had just sauntered in, playing a lovely game of solitare, when he heard Julie. He looked up a little suprised.

"Oi, you don't mean her...?" his voice trailed off, worried about the possible consequences. Maybe he shouldn't have played strip poker the night before with Courtney. It had led to some, eh, very questionable acts. Julie shook her head.

"No, it's not that. It's something completely differant. I better get some 7-Up and saltines." Julie replied, setting down the calander and moving to get supplies. She found the Gambler of Fate blocking her path, a worried look etched on his face.

"What's wrong with her mate?" Julie cast her eyes downward. It wasn't her story to tell. She shook her head.

"You'll have to ask Courtney. Even I'm still in the dark about most of the details. I just know that she gets extremely disgusted with herself on June twenty-fifth for the past two years." Julie said, manuvering around the much taller Nobody. The Gambler 'hmphed', sweeping out of the kitchen with the intent to go to his brunette's room, when he found himself face to face with the Superiors lapdog, Saix. The blue haired man glared down at Luxord.

"You're needed on a mission. Immediately." The Diviner seamed a little tense.

"I was just-"

"Now, number X." Luxord grit his teeth. So be it.

"Right mate. So what's this mission about? Not another retriveal is it?"

"No. Hunter Mansion, a new world that has recently appeared. It was originally number VIII's. However, he is apperntly too traumatized to return. It is now yours." Saix finished stoically. Of course. Luxord was always shunted Demyx's failed missions. Great. Just what he needed at the moment. Saix teleported away before the Gambler could argue further.

"Well, might as well get the bloody thing done. No use standing here idle." Luxord sarcastically said to himself. He teleported direcetly to where he was supposed to go, right from the kitchen. When the darkness cleared from his vision, he was met with a spine tingling sight. It was night time in this particular realm, the pregnant moon hovering just above a shadowy silloute of a mansion, poised at the tip of a tall spire. A silver gate was all that sperated the Gambler from the mysterious abode. He strode forward, disregarding the bad feeling that nestled at the bottom of his stomach, and not noticing the crouching figure that was stationed on a low hanging tree branch. What a terrible bet that was.

Luxord gasped for breath as he stared into the eyes of his attacker. Round turqoises stared at him, cruelty highlighting them. Luxurious, straight chocolate brown hair that fell like petals framed his creme skin, bringing out his hollow cheek bones. The unknown person stood above the Gambler, sneering at the struggling Nobody. He nudged his boot clad foot against Luxord's bruised ribs, receiving a hiss of pain in return.

"Really now. Is this the best Organization XIII has to offer? A pity." The man's voice was rich and lilting, adding to his exotic apperance.

"Who are you? Some madmen bent on total destruction?" Luxord asked, between clenched teeth. The man reached down, his fingertips brushing through the Gambler of Fate's platinum blonde hair. Ocean eyes looked back at him warily.

"Destruction? No, only peace. But you see, I'm also looking for someone. A pretty little brunette, by the name of Courtney. Have you seen her perchance?" Luxord spat at the man. There was no way she knew of this man. Impossible!

"No, I haven't!" The man sighed at Luxord's show of defiance. His long creme fingers curled into the Gambler's hair, scratching the sensitive scalp. He yanked Luxord up and shoved him against a wall, enjoying the pain that washed over his victim. Luxord, only supported by the man's grip on his head, hissed in pain, ocean eyes clouding over with pain and squeezing shut.

"I know you are aquainted with her. Do not lie to me again. You don't want to suffer by the hand of Dravande do you, again?" He snarled with an evil smirk. Oh how he loved torturing his victims! Dravande let his free hand trail down the Gambler's bruised and bloody face, touching the artwork he had imprinted upon the man. He could tell Luxord was close to losing conciousness, and possibly his life. Dravande pressed his body close to the Gambler of Fate, breath hissing close to his ear.

"Tell me. Where is Courtney? I sorely wish to reconvene with my former lover." The last word was said sarcastically. _Lover?_ Courtney had often spoken of past boyfriends, but never one so sadistic. Luxord cracked open an eye, glaring right into the waiting turqoise, and in a venomous voice, spat-

"I will NEVER tell you where she currently is, you bastard!" Dravande's eyes filled up with anger, narrowing dangerously. He flung Luxord to the ground, making sure he wasn't gentle. He swiftly kicked the Gambler, who yelped and spat out a considerable amount of blood. Luxord could only lay there like a rag doll, wheezing and spitting out blood as he was beaten again. It wasn't until the Gambler layed in his own pool of blood, hardly breathing, that Dravande stopped his barrage. He huffed, smoothing out his hair, though it was hardly out of place.

"Tch. Can no one provide me with the information I seek?" He said to himself, fixing his clothes. He glanced down at the now unconcious Luxord. A slow, wicked smile crept across his smooth features, making him look much more demonic.

"Bait. That's what you'll be. I hope you survive the night, Organization member!" With a final sharp laugh to make skin crawl, Dravande left, leaving his mess behind. _Let her come. I'm sure she'll come for her new lover eventually!_

_Me: Whew! Dun dun duuuun! Who is this mysterious man? Why is he after Courtney? Why is she so disgusted with herself? Well my lovely readers, you'll have to wait for the next chapter or so to find out! So hit that review button and tell me what you think of the story! Good , bad, so-so? And don't forget to check out the poll on my profile! Who's your favorite heroine of the trio? So, review and vote! Or Vexen here is gonna make you all his new favorite test rats! :D_

_Vexen: Yes, yes. I am quite low on victi-I mean, test subjects!_

_Me: So read and review folks, or face the consequences! Bye! _


	22. Chapter XXII

_Me: I present to you, my faithful readers, Chapter Twenty-Two of __Orly? __And here's a shout out to tiredgirl, TakiOokami, and Storm-Maiden-Lucania! Thanks for the constant reviews guys! On with the show!_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, and character bashing! You've been warned! :D_

Courtney pulled the sheets above her head, hiding herself from the view of _yet another _visitor. Ever since yesterday, random members had been popping in, wishing her well or either trying to give her 'old, family cures'. Needless to say, Courtney had became even more sick. Vexen had finally come to her rescue (ha!), snapping at everyone to stop giving her weird substances. But she was tired of more people coming into her room. She glared at the person when the sheet was pulled off her forcefully.

"Dammit, would you al-oh! Superior. Whaddya want?" Courtney grumbled, not bothering to grab the comforter back, even though she was only in a tank top and her undies.

"Do you know of Dravande?" Courtney shot him a confused look.

"Nooooooo? What're you talking about?" Superior felt a vein twitch in his forehead. She was ablolutely no help! Xemnas opened his mouth to make an angry reply when Courtney suddenly pelted for the bathroom. The sound of heavy retching could be heard quite clearly through the thin walls. Julie popped in from outside Courtney's door, and sighed.

"This is ridiculous. She should have gotten better by now. Oh, Superior. What are doing here?" the Butcher asked, curious. Mansex hardly visited other members in their rooms (except for maybe Saix w w).

"I was merely seeing if number seventeen had any memory of Dravande." Julie tilted her head.

"Dravande? I've never heard of this person. What's going on?" Superior cast a glance at the bathroom door. Yup, Courtney was still retching. She'd probably be in there for a while. He sat down on Courtney's bed, and in a monotone voice, began-

"Dravande is a Nobody who inhabits Hunter Manor. He has been around for quite some time, and not only resisted all times to be recruited, but has continually harrased the Organization members on missions." Julie frowned, dubious. The name 'Hunter' sounded familiar, but what did this have to do with the Mistress of Weather(Courtney)?

"Superior, I can see why this Dravande would be a problem, but I've no idea what the connection between him and Courtney are." Superior cast his amber eyes downward. It wasn't often that he felt so worried, but keeping Courtney's heart intact was important, so he had to be delicate. She was essential to bringing about a way to gain their own hearts.

"Well, seeing as she and number X are so close..." Xemnas reached into his coat sleeve, and pulled out a stack of cards that looked erringly familiar. A dark substance stained them. Julie took the offered cards from her superiors hand, and became rigid. These were Luxord's Fair Game cards. He never went without them, seeing as they were his only main weapon. And upon closer inspection, Julie found them covered with dried blood.

"Good lord. What happened?" Her eyes snapped up to meet Xemnas' cool, stoic, amber gaze.

"This is not the first time that a member has been attacked by Dravande. But the first time he has actually taken one hostage. X's cards were found, along with a note, in the Gray Area. It is believed that Dravande knows how to use dark corridors, and if so, he is using it much to his advantage." The Superior's voice had become unnaturally dark. He despised Dravande, to the point of obsession. In nearly all the field reports, there was some mention of the turqoise eyed nuiscence. With a swift motion, Xemnas produced a neatly folded piece of paper, with one word, written in beautiful black ink calligraphy, on the front of the heavy looking parchment. Julie gingerly took it, eyeing the name on the front. Courtney. This had to be why Superior asking if Courtney knew of this Dravande. If he had left a note with the brunette's name on it, there had to be some past between the two. Julie carefully unfolded the piece of paper, the sound of crinkling seeming exceptionally loud. A small photograph fell out, and fluttered to the floor. Julie bent down to get it, her finger tips mere centimeters from it, when a rough familiar voice made her freeze.

"Ugh, that was worse than last time. Hey, what're you guys doing?" Julie slowly stood up, a strained look on her face.

"Courtney. I didn't hear you. Are you feeling better?" Julie asked lightly, trying to hide the bloodied stack of cards, note, and photograph. But Courtney was observant enough to see it. She strode forward, smirking as if it was all good fun.

"Yeah, I'm better! Whatcha got? Ooh, a note!" The gremlin deftly grabbed the note, laughing at Julie, thinking it was a game. But when she saw her name in calligraphy, it died down in her throat. She regconized the writing all to well. Her face became flat, devoid of emotion as her eyes roved over the message, a tingling sensation running through her scalp and down her spine. With sudden ferocity, she ripped and crumpled the paper, fighting a numbness that threatened to overcome her. _No! I thought that bastard died! Why? WHY?_ She screamed in her head, tears welling up. Hands shaking, she stared at the pieces of paper on the ground.

"Where's the photo?" she asked, voice breaking. Without a word, Julie handed it to Courtney, head cast down.

"Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable! GODDAMMIT!" The brunette screamed, flinging the photo aside. It was a captured image of Luxord, lying on the gorund, beaten, bruised, and in a pool of his own blood. Courtney stormed into the bathroom locking the door. Anguished and hurt screams were heard clearly. Xemnas stood up, heading for the exit.

"Keep an eye on her. We cannot allow her to lose her heart, or try and go after X. I have already sent a team to extract him. Dravande will no longer be a nuiscence." Without another word, Superior swept out of the room, closing the door with a snap. Julie ran her fingers through her hair, sighing exaspertly. This wasn't good, not in the slightest. Julie had an idea though, one that could help everyone. But she would be going against Superior's orders. Well, you had to do what you had to do. Julie teleported to a certain pink haired Assassin's room, startling the Nobody from watering his precious plants.

"J-julie!"

"I have an idea Marluxia. But we'll have to go against the Superior." Marly cracked an evil smile.

"I'm game. What's the plan?"

_Me: Okay, not what I wanted to do, but I had to finish this someway. So, the next chappie wil be better, I promise! So, give me some reviews and I can gaurantee a better chapter! Right, Leaxeus?_

_Leaxeus:..._

_Me: ...fail. OKAY! So, just hit that review button like it's a link to some really good smut and say what you may! Come on, I can take it! Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel. :D_


	23. Chapter XXIII

_Me: Well, ladies and gents, I present to you all, chapter twenty-three of __Orly? __Can you believe it? Man, cause I can't! But, onto the chappie!_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, character bashing, and in this chapter, light description of rape! You've been warned, so don't complain! Now read and review! :D_

It was hours before Courtney came slinking out of her bathroom, eyes red, face drawn, and her whole body shaking. Colleen looked up from where she sat on the shorter brunette's floor, next to small table. _She looks horrible..._ Colleen thought sadly. It hadn't been long before everyone in the castle knew that Luxord had been kidnapped by a well known nuiscence. Watching Courtney, tired and weary, drag herself across the room, pulled at Colleen's nonexsistant heart strings. The short brunette sat down with a solid thump across from the Vortex of Etheral Light, eyeing the tray of food dubiously.

"Are you alright, Courtney-chan? I mean, uh-" Colleen started nervously, full aware of the temper Courtney would well be in.

"I'm fine." Came the abrupt answer, cutting off the other girl. Her voice was rough and low for her, but it was still sharp, and obviously dripping with anger. And Colleen couldn't blame the Mistress of Weather.

"So, uh, wanna hear about my mission? I mean, if you don't want, I can-"

"Colleen. Just tell me." Courtney interupted yet again, annoyance more than anger tinging her child-like voice. Colleen laughed for a moment before plunging into her tale.

_**Colleen P.O.V**_

_**Flashback start...**_

"Yea! A mission with Zexy!" I cried as soon as Saix told me, then I was out of there like a shot. I weaved through the white hallways that I'd had the sense to memorize when ever I got bored, which in this place was lot, and soon arrived at a door marked with a silver 'VI'. I rushed through it and was met with a labyrinth of bookshelves. I always seemed to forget that Zexion's room was also the castles library. I sighed and began my descent through the maze, hoping that my ADHD prone brain would hold out for the journey. After several wrong turns and dead ends, I finally got to the end. Of course, I just had to trip and fall over a pile of books. My plummet was halted when the back of my modified cloak caught the edge of a shelf, leaving me hanging with the ground a few inches out of reach. My partner looked up from where he was reading in a comfy chair, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Conellex, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just hanging around." I answered, blushing in embarrassment. Zexion sighed at my pitiful attempt at a joke and laid his book down. Grabbing me by the waist, he lifted me off the snag and gently set me down.

"Thanks Zexy." I said, pecking him on the cheek and earning a blush.

"I can't understand how you can date him. He is emotionless after all." Xaldin piped up. Apparently I hadn't noticed him standing there.

"Zexy isn't emotionless!" I argued, wrapping my arms around his neck and hugging him.

"He's just misunderstood." Xaldin huffed and walked away while Zexion gave me a 'WTF' look.

"If you're here about the mission, I already know." he said, finally shaking off his confusion.

"Great! Where are we going? I hope it's Atlantica!" I asked excitedly, pulling a pair of red and purple goggles literally out of nowhere.

"And Tortuga is awesome too!" The goggles were replaced with a pirate hat.

"Wait, how are you doing that?" Zexy asked in stunned confusion.

"It's easy!" I replied, plopping the hat on my head. I made a slashing motion with my finger and then stuck out my arm. Zexion gasped as several inches of the limb disappered from view.

"It's quite simple actually." I said as my hand reappered holding a box of Pocky.

"My power isn't bending the air. I'm actually cutting through it. And that's allowing me to access a dimensional space, which I've been storing stuff in. Why do you think my room's been so clean lately?"

"Now that you mention it..."

"So, where are we going?" I asked, fininshing off my Pocky.

"Our mission is in Doragon-no-tochi. You would probably know it as the Land of Dragons." He replied with a sigh.

"Hurray! We get to go to China!" I yelled happily as he opened a portal. Noticing that I wasn't paying attention, he was forced to grab my shoulders and steer me into the swirling darkness. I had a whole body shiver as the inky substance pressed against me. I hated the icy cold that struck me when ever I entered a Dark Door. We finally exited the portal, a few wisps of smoke still clinging to us. I glanced around at our surroundings. We were standing in an isolated grove of bamboo. It wasn't the one from the game, but I had a feeling we were close to it.

"Here. You're going to need this." Zexion broke the silence, reaching into his cloak and pulling out a folded set of clothing.

"What's it for?" I asked, taking the pile.

"We need to blend in with the citizens of this world. Come find me once you've changed." he answered, before dissapearing into the fiborous plants. I stared after him for a moment before shrugging and following his orders. I quickly stripped to my under clothes and tossed the rest in my rift, which I jokingly called the worlds biggest drawer. Bending down, I picked up the pile, unfolded it and grinned. I was holding a freaking awesome Kung Fu uniform! The top was extremely ornate. the background was white with just a hint of blue. On the front was a pair of embroided Chinese dragons, which were facing each other. They were made of dark red thread, the long tails coiling around my waist and up onto my shoulder blades. The golden fire they spewed intertwined before splitting off across my shoulders, down the sides of the sleeves and encircling the cuffs. The shirt had a mandarin-style collar and the fasteners were garnished with obsidian. The pants were the same white-blue as the top and there also a pair of ballet-style flats decorated with little red dragons. I slipped it on, doing up the buttons with quick efficiency. My ponytail holder was rubbing against the collar, so I pulled it out, allowing the brunette curls to flow out around my shoulders. I trotted off through the grove in search of my partner and soon found him in a small clearing with a pond. He was facing away from me and had his shirt off. I blushed at seeing him half naked. I watched as he pulled on the top portion of his own uniform. It was dark purple, a color I thought suited him well, with silver embroidery. The back showed a giant bird, possibly a phoenix, with it's wings extended, the tips spreading onto his sleeves. The front displayed several long feathers, arranged as though they had drifeted off the bird. The pnats and flat's matched, the shoes showing a feather motif. I grinned as I stared at the bird. The wings looked as though they were coming out of his back. Perfect for my own little Angel-kun I thought as he turned towards me. He saw me and his eye's widened, his jaw hanging slightly.

"Conellex, you look..." he stuttered. Confused, I walked over to the pond and looked in. My eyes widened when I saw my reflection. I really did look attractive, which was something I'd never considered myself before. The uniform accented my curves, making me look trim and lean. Having my hair down just improved the image. Zexion came up behind me, wrapping his arms gently around my waist. I leaned my head against his shoulder. I smiled as we stared at the shared reflection. _Oh, how I wish I had a camera right now._ Zexion slowly pulled away and I turned towards him.

"We should get going." He announced and I nodded in agreement. We started walking and soon reached the river.

"Our mission is to defeat any Heartless we find in the mountain pass." Zexy informed me. I quickly led us there, having gone through the level hundreds of times. Stepping onto the rocky outcropping, we encountered our first Heartless; a pair of Night Walkers.

"This'll be fun." I said with a grin. Courtney, Julie, and I had been trained in combat, via Vexen continuosly tossing us into a pit full of Creepers. I summoned my halberd, snapping the pieces together in a spilt second. The Lexicon appeared in Zexion's hand and began to glow as we charged into battle.

"Esoterique*!" My partner shouted and the Lexicon stretched and writhed, transforming into a dragon. I gaped as it began fighting the Heartless. I blinked and for a moment I saw past the illusion to find...Zexion whacking the enemy with his book. I began laughing so hard I was practically crying, but managed to finish off the creatures. We wove our way up to the ledges, fighting our way through the hordes. We finally reached the topmost rock, and looked out across the landscape.

"Nice view!" I remarked, as a group of Neoshadows. The battle was going well until I heard a loud thud. Whirling around, I found Zexion lying in the dirt. One of the creatures sunk back into the ground, having tripped him. Zexy looked up to find a pair sharp claws coming straight towards him. Then I was there, wrapping my wings around us. The claws deflected off the blue light and I leapt into action. I was so filled with rage that I wasn't even aware that my blade made contact with the beast. How _dare_ they try and hurt my partner? I'll make them sorry they even considered it! Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my sides. I felt breath on my ear as I struggled to get away.

"Conellex, it's all right. There're gone." Zexion whispered. I snapped back to reality and saw Neoshadows dissolving into nothing. Zexy was pressed up against my back, between my wings, with his chin resting on my shoulder. My eyes slowly faded back to their regular shade and my wings shattered into frgaments of light, which rained down around us. My halberd folded up, him taking it before I could drop it.

"Zexi...on..." I breathed and then crumpled, his arm being the only thing keeping me from falling on my face. He picked me up bridal-style, cradling me to his chest, and summoned a portal.

"Zexion, I'm so sorry..." I choked up, disappointed that I'd lost my temper. He merely smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I grinned in return and passed out as we walked into the darkness.

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling of my room. I sat up and found I was wearing my regular clothes again, the uniform sitting neat and folded on the table. _Zexion must have put them on me. Though how he got them out of the rift I have no idea._ I glanced at my clock and saw it was around 5:00. _The others should be back by now. I should go see them. _I hopped out of bed and headed out the door. Halfway to the break room however, a thought struck me. _Wait a sec. To get me out of that uniform, Zexy would have to see me naked..._ An image popped into my mind of Zexion leaning over me and my head nearly caught fire.

_**Flashback end...**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Courtney's mouth twitched upward once, and her expression seemed to lighten, for the moment.

"Ooh, boy. Seems like you had fun. Why did I have to get stuck with lousy Vexen?" She pouted, sticking out her lower lip. Colleen shrugged, but smirked back at the gremlin, happy to see her mood alleviated. But the mood dropped away quickly, Courtney's face returning to that of the grim and weary. She stood up abruptly and padded towards her closet.

"I need to go see Demyx. Do you know where he is?" The Mistress asked, hidden by the partition as she probably changed from her black tank top and underwear. Colleen thought for a second, confused. What could Courtney want from Demyx?

"Well, last I knew, he was in his room, with Xiggy. Why?" the taller brunette asked, curious. Courtney stepped out from behind the partition, yanking a brush through her mess of dark brown hair, occasionally wincing as she pulled out more hair than intended. Colleen eyed the outfit the gremlin wore, a little more than suprised. Courtney wore dark skinny jeans that dissapered into tall black heeled leather boots. A tight fitting gray tank top covered her top half, hugging her curves and empathasizing her endowed chest and muscular physique. Pinning her bangs back over her skull, Courtney looked not only intimidating, but also very attractive. Striding quickly across the room, the Mistress gave the illusion of power, grace, regality, and confidence, looking as if she was one of royalty.

"I need to confirm something. Could you go get Julie and meet me in his room?" Colleen nodded quickly.

"Yeah sure. But wh-" The door slammed shut as the gremlin quickly exited. Something stirred in the bottom of Colleen's gut. She felt as if something big was going to be suddenly revealed. Something that had bothered her friend for nearly three years.

Demyx shifted uncomfortably as Courtney stared at him, sapphire eyes burning into his skin. She had come knocking on his door, asking softly if they could talk. The Melodius Nocturne had let her in, but hadn't known that the Mistress wanted to talk about Dravande.

"Demy, I know it's painful, but I need to confirm something!" She said impatiently, arms crossed.

"But why? Why don't you just read the mission report?" Demyx replied sourly, sitting on his bed. Xigbar had vacated the room earlier, so he was without someone to intervene.

"I already read it. I know you left specific details out, details that could either con-"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW HORRIBLE IT WAS?" Demyx was rarely upset, never shouting in anger. But he did, sea-green eyes welling up with tears. But this did not disuade the brunette from her mission.

"YES DEMYX! I DO FUCKING KNOW!" She snapped, clenching her fists to try and not harm the Nocturne. He flinched away from her, her voice having been much louder and more forceful than his. He blinked confusedly.

"What?" Courtney brushed her hair back, exposing the jagged triangle scar that stood out like an angry threat upon the left side of her neck. His hand shot up to touch his own more recent one. The gremlin sighed shakily, sitting on his desk chair.

"Look, I know what happened. I just...want to make sure it's the same bastard from three years ago." Courtney said. She ran her hands over her face in aggravation. The door opened, revealing both Julie and Colleen.

"Jiexul! And Conellex! What are...what're you doing here?" Demyx asked, hurriedly wiping the tears from his face. Julie looked at Courtney's figure in the corner, frowning.

"You shouldn't be out of bed. You're still sick." Courtney cast a wan smile in her best friend's direction.

"Yes, but I'm such a masochist, remember?" Demyx shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhhh, should I be concerned?" Courtney shook her head, gesturing for her friends to sit, which they did, perching upon Demyx's table.

"Demyx, I think in order for you to understand why exactly I know what happened to you, you'll have to first know what happened to me, three years ago."

_**Flashback start...**_

Strobe lights pulsed and flickered in time to the loud, bass heavy music, multiple bodies pushing against each other, sweaty and exhilirated. It was an end of the school year party, courtesy of Arturo Hunter, a boy that had transferred after winter break. Said boy stode in a corner, eyeing the petite brunette at the end of the bar like table, clutching a pop, talking to some aquantices. Arturo was a handsome boy, with his straight silky chocolate hair, turqoise eyes and creamy skin. Many of the freshman girls had taken a liking to the new addition to the freshman class. But Hunter only had his eyes set on one girl, a certain dark haired Courtney Hounshell. He fingered the small round pills in his pocket, debating the right time to sneak them in Courtney's drink. As if the gods wanted this to happen to young fourteen year old Courtney, the moment arrived. Arturo sauntered over to his soon-to-be prey, his hand oh so casually slipping over the top of her drink, discreetly dropping in two pink pills that immdiately disolved into the brown liquid. His hand was gone from sight before Courtney had turned her heead back around, suprised to find Hunter before her. She cocked an arched eyebrow, suspicion lined in her sapphire eyes.

"Hunter. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be with your 'groupies'?" she sneered disdainfully. She never liked parties much and had only come to this one because a friend of hers hadn't wanted to go alone. But that friend was now with someone else, probably in a locked room somewhere.

"Is it so bad to want to converse with a lovely girl who sits in a corner by herself?" He answered smoothly, smirking at the gremlin before him. Courtney shrugged, taking a rather large gulp of pop. That was a mistake. The room swirled before her dangerously, fingers becoming numb, her can of Diet Coke slipping from her fingers to clatter to the floor noisily, though it was masked by the sheer volume of the music playing. Arturo grasped her wrists, a fake concerned look on his face.

"Whoa! You don't seem to good. How about you come and lay down for a bit?" Arturo suggested, leading the now drugged girl up a set off stairs, where the music was considerably muted. He opened a door, dim light spilling into a rather barren room, that only contained a bed. Being gentle, Hunter set Courtney on the bed, who only stared blankly ahead of her. He locked the door, a sickening smile creeping onto his sculpted face. He slunk toward the dazed girl, becoming very predator like as he rolled his muscular shoulders. He roughly pushed Courtney down, ripping at her clothes. The brunette was lucid enough to realize what was happening, and in response, tried lashing out. But the drugs slipped into her drink slowed her down, making her movements slow and sluggish. Arturo grasped her wrists firmly in one hand, using his other to exspose the lower half of Courtney.

"You know, I wanted to do this much differantly, but you leave me no choice, Courtney." He growled, positioning himself above the incapcitated teen. She looked up at him, fear coming through her drug induced haze. She screamed as Arturo thrust into her, without warning or preperation, feeling the blood run between her legs with each consecutive thrust. She writhed and screamed, crying, no BEGGING, for him to stop! She could not remember much of the raping other than it hurt beyond feeling, the drugs messing with her memory. But what came next was embedded into her subconcious, just like the fight with her parents. With a final hard thrust, which elicted a scream from Courtney, Arturo grinned. As he pulled out, he brought forth a pocket knife, the blade snapping to attention with a clean _shick! _Tears flowed from blue orbs, strained sobs escaping her constricted throat. Hunter grabbed Courtney by the hair, laughing as he carved a jagged triangle into her pale soft flesh, releshing her screams of pain and pleas. Finally done, he stood up, towering over the girl curled up on the bed, whimpering in fear. A psychotic smile was plastered on his face, twisting his features horrendously.

"You belong to me now! I, Arturo Hunter!" With a final sharp laugh he exited, leaving the broken Courtney alone. She sobbed, shakily gathering her clothes, putting them back on, dragging herself to the door. She wanted nothing more than to go home, where she could tell her parents...

_**Flashback end...**_

Demyx stared at Courtney, stunned. He'd had no idea. Courtney lifted her head to gaze at the Nocturne.

"Three days later, Arturo Hunter was killed in a car crash. The cause was unknown, but all findings suggest that it was accidental break failure." Courtney said, but a strange gleam in her icy sapphire eyes made Demyx think it was anything but.

"I thought when the bastard died, none of this would come back to haunt me. But obviously, he somehow became a Nobody. The question is, how?"

"And for a world where there are no Heartless what so ever, it cannot have been by natural means." Julie added darkly. Demyx looked frieghtened.

"B-but wh-what do you need me for then? You've pretty much confirmed he's the same guy!" He stuutered, confused and scared. Courtney's gaze hardened.

"We need your help to get him out in the open. He hardly goes after new marks. He engraves his victims with the triangle for a reason." Demyx's stomach dropped.

"So he came identify us again if he wanted to have fun with us, right?" Courtney nodded gravely.

"Yes. But this time, I'll kill the bastard for sure. He will not get away with taking Luxord hostage. I swear to the powers that be."

_*Translation notes: Esoterique-Arcane_

_Me: Allllllllllright! It's the end of the chappie, ladies and gents! I thank Storm-Maiden-Lucania for donating a hefty piece, and TakiOokami for donating hers for chapter twenty! So let's all reward their hard work by reviewing people! Come on! It won't kill ya! Pretty please! Or I'll set Xion on you all, I swear to god!_

_Xion: Uh yeah...what she said. *makes crazy sign at Kage*_

_Me: I saw that! But you all better review or you won't like the consequences! Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel! :D_


	24. Chapter XXIV

_Me: Good gawd almighty am I tired! But enough about poor poor me, onto the show people! Here's chapter twenty-four of __Orly? __ Read and review spidermonkeys!_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, and character bashing! You've been warned! :D_

The clash of metal rang through the early Victorian, yet gothic and dark house, as both Marluxia and Julie were in locked positions with the sneering Dravande. Julie's giant cleaver and Marly's pink scythe were intertwined with each other and Dravande's curious weapon. It was a long staff, but spikes of various shape jutted from the dark weapon, scratching at honed metal.

"Mm, you seem like more worthy adversary's than the two before you." The chocolate haired Nobody sneered, his mouth turning upward and curling unpleasentantly. Julie grimaced, her arms shaking from the weight of her cleaver. She and Marluxia weren't doing too well. Out of pure friendship and caring, Julie had wanted to come to Hunter Manor to neutralize Dravande herself, to save Courtney the pain and suffering of past memories. Marluxia of course came along, lugging with him a bag full of first aid supplies and innumerable potions for if and when they found Luxord. They had snuck into the creepy shadowy house undetected, sticking close to the walls and slipping past strange looking creatures that looked like a combination between a lion's body, a dragon's head and a scorpion's tail. Heartless roamed throughout the manor, unchecked, but non-aggressive. As the duo had snuck about the castle, they learned many a great thing. All of them horrifying.

_**Flashback...**_

Julie kept her body pressed against a tapestry covered wall, peering around the corner, catching sight of a dozen Neoshadows standing before a dais, upon which Dravande stood, fingering the red velvet curtain behind him. The Heartless seemed tense, jumping around and seeming to want to attack whatever was behind the mysterious curtain.

"Neos! Be calm! I have not called you pitiful excuses for beings to merely feed you weakling hearts!" Dravande snapped, his voice booming, quieting the restless Heartless. They stopped their shuffling, looking ashamed, though it was hard to tell with their inky black faces. Dravande huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Ahhhgg, such useless subordinates! Where are _my _Nobodies when I need them?" he said exasperatedly, mostly to himself. But shaking his head, he returned his attention to the gathered Heartless. He swept his arms around, as if gesturing to the wide space surrounding them.

"You lame excuses; here I have invited you into my home, to be loyal to my cause for Kingdom Hearts! But first, behold a so-called member of the powerful Organization XIII that dares defy me!" With a sickening grin, Dravande pulled a golden rope, the velvet curtain flying up with amazing speed. Marluxia's hand clamped over Julie's mouth before she could let out a terrified scream. Tied to a wooden cross was a battered, beaten, bloody and unconscious Luxord. His head rested against his chest, which barely moved with every raspy breath he took. His coat was in shreds, exposing nearly all of his wounds received from Dravande. Blood seeped from them, despite most of them being more than a few days old, trailing down his body in rivulets and dropping in tiny droplets into a bowl placed directly under him. Julie was reminded of a macabre rendition of the cruxifitcion of Jesus Christ. A religion Courtney disliked with intensity. Courtney thought it was fine if people believed in it. She herself believed in believing whatever you wanted. But she had so disliked the teachings of Christianity, feeling if God did exist and really looked over everyone, why did so many bad things happen in their world, or so many good people die? Dravande laughed, his voice sounding sinister and deep, rumbling deep in the back of his throat.

"Look at this! A so called member of Organization XIII!" The Neoshadows looked at Luxord, torn between attacking him and running away. Dravande held a strange sway over the Heartless, partly through his Nobody underlings. Julie was horrified and angry. Luxord was so close! They could just take him! But they didn't want to attract the attention of Dravande. Fate, it seemed, was out of their control.

_**Flashback end...**_

"You're a bastard!" Julie shrieked, feeling her blood pump through her body. Nobodies had hearts actually, if you could call it that. It was more of a lump of cardiac muscle that was deformed and gave certain other members severe problems. But Julie's throbbed intensely, her body yearning for her heart that lay trapped in Dravande's manor.

_**Flashback...**_

Julie trembled as she and Marluxia swept away from the gathering of Dravande's Heartless.

"The bastard! What gives him the right to do such a thing!" she snarled, feeling strangely. She felt angry, hurt, excited, and anxious. Feelings she shouldn't possess. Her body acted as if it were drunk, shaking and wobbling all over, her balance impaired. Marluxia grabbed her arm just as the Brilliant Butcher pitched forward suddenly, stopping her fall.

"Marly! Sorry! I just-I-I-Ahhhgg! I'm so confused!" Julie panted, clutching her head. Her head felt like it was on fire! Marluxia rubbed his chest, feeling a mild throb from where his 'heart' was. He could feel something too, albeit not as potently, but it still caused his bodies problems too. Suddenly overcome by vertigo, Marluxia clumsily sidestepped into a door, crashing into a cold room.

"Marly?" Julie asked, confused as she raced to where he lay on the floor. Marluxia winced, holding his head and covering his ears. Something had definitely been affecting them, and they had stumbled right into the room. Julie looked up slowly, her gaze meeting something wondrous yet gruesome sight. In two separate tanks, riddled with tubes carrying different colored fluids and gasses, were her and Colleen's hearts. Neat labels were stuck to their sides, saying the name of the owner and what appeared to be a darkness level. Julie felt out of it as she stared open mouthed at her heart, hand extended. It was beautiful, with its curlicue shape and lustrous color. Just as her fingers just barely brushed the barrier of thick Plexiglas, an all too familiar voice drawled from the doorway, yanking Julie from the reverie.

"Ah, so you rats found my little treasures I see." Julie whipped around to come face to face with Dravande as he leaned in the doorway, inspecting his nails as if nothing was wrong. Because of the close proximity with her heart, Julie was overcome with emotion and quite unlike herself. She snarled at the turquoise eyed man, her cleaver appearing into her hand with a chord of sharp notes that reverberated off the walls. She pointed it at Dravande threateningly, her face contorted by unmasked hatred. Her voice dripped with uncontained venom as she spat at the adversary.

"I knew you once! Arturo Hunter, the new kid during freshman year. The bastard you raped MY best friend Courtney! The dead man who became a Nobody! The one who has taken the one person she has truly loved in years! The son of a bitch who's taken my heart!" Julie's voice grew in volume as she spoke, reaching a high crescendo in a matter of seconds. Dravande sneered, and with a snap of his fingers, the floor disappeared from under the Graceful Assassin and Brilliant Butcher. They fell through darkness, crying out in surprise before they landed with loud thuds onto hard wooden floor. Marluxia groaned, blood seeping from a head wound.

"Jiexul?" He asked, dazed as he groped around for something to lighten this new area.

"I'm fine Marly. What about you?" Julie hissed through clenched teeth. Actually she was on top of the Assassin.

"Me? Oh I'm okay. Just a few bumps and knocks." Marly said, trying to shrug but wincing instead. Two ribs had protested to the movement and his head was woozy, causing him to see spots every which way. Light's flickered on above them, Dravande standing just barely fifteen feet away. With a venomous smirk, he challenged the enraged girl.

"Care for a bout?"

"I hope you die!"

_**Flashback end...**_

With a sudden push of strength, Dravande flung the two Organization members off him, sending them skidding across the damaged flooring. Marly panted, scythe held loosely in one hand while the other kept pressure on a deep side wound. Blood matted his feathery pink hair and skin

"Julie...we need to retreat!" He pleaded to the young woman beside him. But there was no calming the brunette. No, not with her mind and body in a haze of confusion, drunk with rage.

"NO! This bastard needs to die NOW! He's caused too much suffering to Courtney already!" she replied desperately, even though in her mind she knew it was the only option they had if they wanted to survive. With quickly fading strength, Julie lifted her cleaver, resting it on the sharp point, and in a gasp ridden voice, shouted-

"Define, refine and mirror! _Prius Sanctum*!_" A reflection of Dravande appeared, peeling itself from the cleavers metallic surface. It was hazy, from lack of power on Julie's part, but still able to fight on her command. It shot forward with a sadistic smile, staff whirling at incredible speed. Vines shot from the floor, heading along with the reflection towards the chocolate haired menace. Dravande scoffed.

"Tch. Is this all you have left in your arsenal? I'm disappointed!" With a well-timed swipe, his spiked staff collided with his doppelganger, breaking it into hundreds of tiny shards that disappeared in little puffs of music notes. Without so much as a glance towards the quickly approaching vines, he flicked his fingers; flames rocketed from them and consumed the vines. Pointing his staff at them he said in a bored tone.

"As much fun kicking your useless asses is, we really must wrap this up. I have better things to do than pound a pair of Organization XIII weaklings." Darkness emanated from the strange looking weapon, contorting and convulsing grossly, inching towards the pair on the opposite side of the room. Before either could move, it consumed them, throwing them into darkness.

_**Later...**_

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET THEM GO THERE!" Courtney shrieked, glaring at the Superior of the In Between. Had she not been restrained by Lexeaus, he would have been seriously injured by now. Julie and Marluxia had been found unconscious in the Gray Area, heavily injured. When Julie awoke, Courtney of course demanded to know what happened. It hadn't been pretty afterward. Xemnas pinched the bridge of his nose, exasperate. The last few days had been hell, for both Courtney and everyone in the castle. She wouldn't eat, interact with the members, could never sleep and was barely completing her assigned missions. Xemnas had thought giving her a few days rest would help, but had been sorely mistaken. All she would do was walk aimlessly around the castle, either talking to herself or seeming to be in a daze. Lexeaus glanced down at the screaming struggling brunette restrained by his arms, feeling pity for her. She was sleep deprived, starving, and stressed. What she needed was Vexen to knock her out for a good twelve hours.

"I did not send them there. XI and XV snuck there themselves. Either calm down or you will be forcefully subdued." Xemnas snapped threateningly. Courtney ceased her angry shouting and struggling, but she continued to glare at the silver haired Nobody. Courtney's lips curled upward cruelly and mavolent.

"Nothing going to plan is it, eh Mansex?" The death glare Courtney recieved made her want to run and hide under a rock, but she ignored it, continueing to mock her superior.

"First, Demyx get's raped, Luxord's been kidnapped, Axel and Saix failed to retrieve him, and now you have two critically injured members in the infirmry. All becuase of one measly person. I'm dissapointed." Malice gleamed in her eyes and sick feeling of pleasure rose up the gremlin's spine as she watched Xemnas grow even more angry and internally hurt, though it only showed through his tiger-like amber eyes. With barely contained rage, he pointed at the door and in a seething voice shouted.

"GET OUT! YOU'RE TO GET BACK TO WORK AT ONCE XVII!" Lexaeus dragged the gremlin out of the room, quickly walking backwards as she cackled, the sinister laughs emmanating from deep inside her. He felt the back of his neck prickle. Once outside and the large door was firmly shut, the Silent Hero released his temporary prisoner.

"You shouldn't upset hi-!" Before Lex could finish his sentance, the Mistress of Weather had ran off, evil laughter echoing off the walls. He shrugged, starting to lumber off in the direction of the library. How much trouble could the little brunette get into?

_Me: Done with this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I just started four hour swim and diving practices. So not only am I incredibly tired, I'm brain dead! So give me ideas and reviews people! Or my buddy Luxord here will give you all a not so pleasent surprise!_

_Luxord: *sighs* Can't believe I lost the bet on this one..._

_Me: Oh shut up! Y'know you love it! SO review or suffer! Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel! :D_


	25. Chapter XXV

_Me: Here's chapter twenty-five people! Sorry for the late update, but I had to survive fair week and was busy! School will be starting soon for me, so updates will get later unfortunately. But anywho! I present to you, my faithfl readers, chapter twenty-five of __Orly?_

_Warning: Rated T for language, violence, suggestive situations, and character bashing! You've been warned! :D_

_Heel toe, heel toe, heel toe, heel toe _was the mantra Courtney kept repeating in her head as her feet slammed into marble flooring, propelling her dimunitive frame forward at an incredible speed. Dark chocolate hair whipped past in wicked streams as icy blue eyes searched for something to attach to. Anything. Even the image of an enraged Colleen fighting Vexen during testing would be welcome. _Wait a minute! Fighting? _ The brunette came to a screeching halt, her sneakered feet prostesting to the sudden deacceleration, knees bending at a ridiculous angle to stop her self from making a face plant into the hard floor. Through the open door that lead to the basement, the sound of battle floated from the usually quiet room, screams woven in the song of clashing metal. Feeling no concern for her safety, Courtney pelted down the steep spiraling staircase into Vexen's lab of science and painful expirments. Ever since the trio of girls had been brought into the Castle That Never Was, each had a mandatory set of tests that had to be completed. Of course, ever since the whole incident with Mansex testing their capibilities, Courtney had to undergo the most, being the only to have her heart at the moment. Finally, the short gremlin burst through the doorway, noticing that the bulkhead door had been ripped off it's hinges and thrown into the parallel wall. A giant chunk of ice flew over her head as she came barreling in, missing it's intended target by a large margin. The lab was in ruins, smoking and ready to collaspe on it's current occupents. But they seemed in no hurry to leave, as they were fighting almost to the death. Colleen had her halbered connected, making deadly swipes at the Chilly Academic who deftly blocked her moves with his blue shield.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU OLD ASS! LIKE HELL YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S FEELING!" Colleen yelled, making a downward swipe at Vexen. His shield came up in time to block the potentially fatal blow, but the pure force put behind it made him grunt.

"Calm yourself XVI! You are over reacting!" The blonde scientist shouted angrily, deflecting attack after attack. Fortunately, the two engaged combatants did not see Courtney, otherwise her move would not have worked. Her favorite whip, the long dark leather bull whip, appered in a flash and crack, snaking towards it's target. It curled around Colleen's halbered, and with a fierce tug, it was yanked out of the enraged Nobody's hands suddenly. There was a brief moment of silence as Colleen processed what had happened. She stared at her hands blankly. She then turned on her heel sharply, a shocked expression on her face.

"C-courtney? When'd you get here?" she asked, staring at her halbered in the Mistress of Weather's grasp, whip coiled in her other hand.

"A few minutes ago. I heard fighting and merely followed the sound. Wasn't expecting this, however." the brunette replied, her voice taking a peculiar tone. She jerked her head towards the door, mointioning for Colleen to leave.

"I belive Saix was looking for you, Colleen-chan." The taller brunette slumped her shoulders, dragging her feet as she slouched out the door and up the stairs. Courtney calmly disassembled the weapon, pocketing it in her deceptive Organization coat sleeves. The ends of the sleeves where wider and more flared, and had pockets of varying size and depth sewn into them. Her whip was simply attached to a hook on her belt under her coat, instead of being dispersed like normal. As soon as Colleen was out of ear shot, Courtey stepped into the ruined lab further, whistling.

"Whoa. Don't think I've seen this much damage done to your precious lab besides when Axel decided to have a pyromaniac moment." she snickered, weaving around piles of glass beakers and bits of table pieces. Vexen huffed, exchanging his overbearing shield for a broom and dustpan.

"Tch. She merely over reacted. Are you going to help or not?" He snapped, sweeping at the rubble that littered the once spotless floor. Courtney sucked on the inside of her lip thoughfully.

"Maybe. It depends if you answear my questions, Vexen." She replied coyly. The Chilly Academic looked at her, narrowing his eyes. This seemed a little suspicious.

"What're you after, XVII?"

"No need to be so cautious Vexen!" Courtney exclaimed comically, making a mock hurt face.

"With you, it is always a need." He replied dryly. Courtney shrugged, smirking like the Cheshire Cat.

"Maybe a good idea. But anyways...I need to know a few important things."

"Then grab a broom. Make yourself useful." Courtney grabbed one, and started sweeping, neatly herding rubble into a pile. Vexen's nose twitched, which only happened when he was extremely surprised. Courtney never usually did anything so easily. Courtney smiled at him, trying a stab at looking friendly, but instead looked very...intimidating.

"So? Are you gonna answear my questions or not?"

"Tch. Fine, fine. What do you want, XVII?" The brunette was silent a moment.

"I want to know exactly why the Organization choose me, Julie, and Colleen to join." Vexen shot a surprised look at the gremlin who only continued to sweep calmly.

"I doubt you could understand any of it. The reasons are complicated and many."

"Then dumb it down for me. I haven't a lot of time left, Vexen." Courtney snapped, suddenly very angry. Vexen flinched, but complied, albeit a little hesitantly.

"If I told you directly, it wouldn't make any sense. So I'll just give you some...backstory." Vexen cleared his throat, preparing for what was surely a very long and very scientific talk.

"Months before Roxas graced our Organization with his power, we were still looking for plans to complete Kingdom Hearts. Since the only way to properly release hearts was with a Keyblade, our options were exceddingly slim. Until one faithful day, III and IX found a world unlike any other." Courtney's icey blue eyes stared from under her curtain of dark chocolate hair.

"Our world."

"Precisely. Upon further investigation, the planet was found to harbor no Heartless, nor any coherant darkness of any kind. This seemingly natural pure planet, was actually protected by some magical force. We were able to penetrate this shield, with much difficulty. Once we were able to get through, our powers were limited at best, but still usable." Courtney narrowed her eyes.

"It still doesn't explain why us three were taken. You could have taken anyone stronger."

"Yes we could have. But the longer we observed your world, we discovered that only a select few among the billions had the potential for Keyblade like power. And as it was, you three had the biggest potential. Though your power is much darker than both Conellex's and Jiexul's. I would have thought by now, that your heart, so unused to being bombarded by high levels of darkness present in The World That Never Was and other places, would have turned and you became a Nobody." Courtney snorted.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. There is darkness in our world, it just doesn't manifest like here in this universe. I'm resilent." she countered. Vexen was stunned, to say the least. This was out of character for the gremlin. She hardly participated in intellectual conversations or listened for that matter. She was definately up to something. Courtney twirled the broom in her hands.

"Vexen, I have one last question." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Hypothetically speaking, how does one go from being sterile to fertile?" The Chilly Academic blinked in surprise. Why on eath would Courtney of all the females in the Organization ask such a question? Before the blonde scientist could open his mouth to reply, Courtney ran out of the room, broom clattering to the floor loudly.

"Sorry Vexen. That last part slipped out. Gotta run!" She shouted over her shoulder as she stomped up the stairs. Vexen shook his head.

"Stupid girl. Didn't even finish cleaning."

_Me: Well, it's finished! Dun dun duuuun! What's going on? What's our little gremlin up too? Find out in the next chapter! So let's hit that review button people! Just one tiny click! C'mon, yu can do it! And if you need a little push, Jiexul's here to help! :D_

_Jiexul: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Damn drawing... But you heard Kage! Review or die people! _

_Me: Do as the lady says and review! Let's keep our limbs intact! READ AND REVIEW!_


	26. Chapter XXVI

_Me: Well, not my longest chapter, but I've got school now, swimming, and diving! So sorry if future updates are far and few in between and my chapters short. But! Onto the chappie! I present to you chapter twenty-six of Orly!_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, and character bashing. You've been warned! :D_

Courtney slunk into the Gray Area, crooking her finger at Colleen who sat next to Zexion on one of the numerous white couches. The Vortex strode over, face covered in obvious confusion.

"What?" she asked, voice wary. She had begun to sense something within Courtney, something that was very dangerous. The gremlins voice was low and even as she replied.

"We're going to go on a joint mission. Julie will be in the infirmry for a bit, and I have arrived on an opportunity that won't come again for quite some time." Courtney handed back the pieces to Colleen's halberd. She strode up to Saix, walking like she ment buisness. Courtney always walked with a goal in mind, taking long confident strides, often outpacing her taller friends. Saix looked up from his clipboard, surprised to see the young neophyte approaching him.

"Saix, I need a joint mission for me and Conellex." _She's up to something. XVII never uses XVI's Organization name. _The Luna Diviner thought, heavyly suspicious.

"And why, pray tell, do you need a joint mission? You are both capable fighters."

"In case we get attacked by this Hunter guy. I'm pretty sure Man- I mean, _Superior _wouldn't be too happy if two more of his subordinates got injured, hm?" She had a point, the Diviner thought sourly.

"I never thought I would hear the day when you made a logical point. There is a mission however, that requires a team. High numbers of Heartless in Agrahbah that need to be exterminated." The bluenette lifted his hand, summoning a dark door. Courtney dragged a reluctant Colleen through it, calling over shoulder as she went.

"See ya dog boy!" The dark door closed up before Saix could utter a threat.

"Stupid girls.." he sighed before turning to Roxas.

It was hot. That was the first thing Colleen noticied as she and Courtney emerged from the dark corridor. But before she could make a remark or joke, Courtney had instantly summoned up another dark corridor. Colleen stared at her curiously.

"Hey, what're you-!" She was cut off by the gremlin siezeing and pushing the taller girl into it. There was a brief flash of bone chilling cold, and then, the duo found themselves somewhere completely differant. Colleen knew this place, even if she hadn't seen it before.

"C-courtney! Why are we at Hunter Manor?" she cried in surprise. Courtney's eyes glinted malicously under the moon given light, changing them from ice blue, to almost glowing.

"I've had enough with waiting for Mansex to come up with a fucking plan. It's been too long." She turned on her heel, jogging quietly towards the manor.

_**Colleen P.O.V**_

I noticied Courtney's movements were quiet, barely a whisper. Even as her feet pounded the marble flooring with obvious intensity, I heard nothing but a faint pat-pat and the rustle of her coat as it streamed behind her. I felt scared, more so than ever before coming to this messed up universe that I was so in love with. Not because of our situation,no, more of my shorter friend. She had the grimest look on her face, mouth pulled down to a sharp downward V, eyes narrowed, and muscles completely tensed up. I felt like the akward side-kick following the hero on their journey to a certain death. A shiver ran down my spine, as a feeling of dread washed over me. I opened my mouth to suggest a less dangerous plan of action, when I literally went flying. The wall came speeding towards me, at an alarming rate. I felt my head collide with it, my back following shortly. With a loud thump, I was back on the ground, head pounding, vision swimming. A familiar voice spoke up, one that shouldn't have been there.

"I finally found you two dumbbutts!"

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Courtney, with her eyes set firmly ahead, had not seen Julie come skidding around a corner very suddenly. Oh, but she felt the collision. Both she and the taller brunette fell to the floor, a tangle of writing limbs and caught coats. Colleen had been right behind Courtney, and thus, had tripped over the two girls with enough force to go flying into the opposite wall. Julie's hands found Courtney's wrist, and with a hearty tug, had pulled the girl up, freeing her of being stuck to her companion.

"I finally found you two dumbbutts!" Courtney stared in shock at her friend. How had she known that the gremlin was planning on skipping her mission to go to Hunter Manor?

"Y-you! But...imfirmry-Marly-AAAAHHHHHH! What the hell are you doing here yo?" The brunette cried, inadvertantly sliping in her favorite Final Fantasy VII character, Reno of the Turks. (A/N: Just so all you spidermonkeys know, TURKS RULE! X3) Julie brushed off her rumpled coat nonchalantly.

"Please, you are so predictable. I could tell you were gonna come here sooner or later, and why not when you had a mission?" Well, she had a point, Courtney concluded to herself. Four years of being best friends with Julie, and the taller of the two already knew all of Courtney's quirks and signs.

"Hmph. Then you know what I intend to do?"

"Absolutely. I'm not going to stop you. I want the bastard dead too, m'kay?" Courtney smirked. A groan from the injured and currently incapacitated Colleen alerted the duo to the third girl's presence. Courtney poked the down girl with the toe of her boot.

"I didn't bring any potions. Whoops." XVII said sheepishly, scratching her head. Julie shook her head, though a smirk lingered on her face.

"Just because you've been desenseitiezed to pain, it doesn't mean anyone else has." Courtney took a lot of hurt over the years, and thus, a good punch to the face only made her blink. It was also why Julie referred to Courtney as a masochist. With a simple flourish, the tall brunette pulled out a potion, dripping it into Colleen's open mouth. Seconds later, the Vortex of Etheral Light was sitting up, rubbing her head, and casting dark looks at the gremlin.

"Coulda warned me..." she grumbled.

"Eh, coulda, woulda, shoulda." Was Courtney's reply as she shrugged.

"So, we still going after Hunter? I'm sure he knows we're here by now." Asked Colleen.

"Yup. I have a faint idea where he'll be, based on Julie and Marluxia's reports."

"Then let's go! Get this bastard sorted out!" Courtney cracked a smile at her friends sudden enthusiam.

"Follow me then. Fangirl trio...AWAY!"

_**Later...**_

A door was pushed open, revealing a large circular room, filled with few, but important things. Courtney walked cautiously into it, followed closely by her two friends. Across the giant expanse of white marble flooring, easily seen, was two people. One, stood straight and pround, casting sneers at the arrivals. The other, lay limply at the man's feet, positively drenched in blood. Dravande made a ludacris bow, his handsome face contorted by hate and sick pleasure.

"Welcome ladies, to Hunter Manor! My most humble abode!" Courtney stared not at Dravande, but Luxord, unconcious on the ground. She couldn't even tell if he was breathing. Her voice was harsh, like a mid winters breeze, flecked with ice and sleet.

"Save the pleasentries for someone who cares Dravande. I'm here for two reasons." she snarled, eyes like cold chips that held no emotion except for hate and disgust.

"Oh I'm sure what one of those reasons are, Courtney dear. You're going to rescue this pitiful excuse for a man right?" He laughed sarcastically, giving the helpless Gambler a swift kick to the stomach.

"Yes, I fucking am!" Courtney snapped, rushing forward with a burst of surprising speed, Julie and Colleen fanning out behind her, cleaver and halberd ready. Before the trio could make it more than a few feet forward though, the floor shuddered suddenly, groaning as hidden mechanical gears ground into each other, sending out irritating shrieks of protest. The floor started to roll away, exposing at first, only a sliver of odd colored blue. Courtney came to a halt, stopping before she fell headfirst into whatever was under the floor, Julie and Colleen behind her, already stopped. Faster than expected, the floor had dissappeared, revealing a deep pool of sorts, that made a gap of twenty-five yards from Dravande to Courtney. The short brunetted hissed in annoyance.

"The hell are you up to Dravande?" she called from her spot across the pool. She didn't like this one bit. It made her skin crawl.

"I heard your a fair swimmer. Let's test that out shall we?" Dravande said, a manical smile plastered across his face. With surprising ease, he lifted Luxord from the floor, and threw the unconcious Nobody into the pool. There was a cry of surprise and grief from Julie and Colleen, who saw the blonde-haired man sink deeper into the pool. Courtney tore off her coat, flinging it aside as she ran towards the pool. With a jump, she catapaulted off the edge, her back arching gracefully for a second, before she dissappeared under the water, swimming frantically towards the silently drowning Luxord. Her eyes stung as she forced them open under water, her vision a blur of vague colors, but enough to see the red trail slowly drifting from the sinking body. Her arms wrapped under his, making a secure grip. Her feet touched the bottom, bubbles of air flowing from her mouth. Courtney pushed off, getting up quite far before the real struggle began. The Luxord of Fate was bigger than Courtney, making it difficult to get him above the water. She ran out of air, but she didn't try and go for more, using the last of her concious strength to push him up. Luckily, both Colleen and Julie had the sense to try and get the the Gambler from her as she sunk below the water again. Finally, the small brunette dragged herself from the pool, water dripping from her clothes and hair. She tilted Luxord's head, ear bent close to feel if he was breathing while she watched his chest. It rose and fell barely, only a wisp of blood scented breath caressing her face. She sighed, straightening up.

"Guys, take him back to the castle. I've got a plan and you'll just get in my way." she said icily, her voice harsh. Julie felt a pang of anger at her friends words. But Courtney hadn't ment it the way it sounded. The brunette always had trouble expressing feelings, and saying what she ment.

"Fine. Just don't get youself killed." Julie said, laying a hand on her shoulder. It glowed briefly for a moment then receded into nothing. Colleen did the same, worry on her face.

"Get outta here. Tell Mansex I said hi." She said cheerily as the three disappered into a dark corridor.

"Foolish, silly little Courtney. Do you really think you can beat me alone?" Dravande asked in a silky smooth voice, spiked staff pulled from nowhere. With a snap of her fingers, Courtney summoned a weapon she hadn't let any one else see. Two bull whips, identical, but wicked when laid upon skin.

"No, I don't. But that doesn't mean I can't try."

_Me: Ugh, it was too damn short! And dammit, review all of you! I only got one review my last chapter! Grrr, don't make me get Larxene again. SO REVIEW YOU SUPINE READERS OR I SHALL BECOME DEATH, DESTROYER OF WORLDS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_


	27. Chapter XXVII

_Me: I present to you the twenty-seventh chapter of __Orly?__ Read and review or pay the consequences!_

_Warning: Rated T for violence, language, suggestive situations, gore, and character bashing! You've been warned! :D_

The manor lay in ruins, smoke still drifting from the hot pieces of rubble even as harsh stinging rain fell upon it. Dark heavy clouds covered the sky, lighting racing back and forth within it, idle, awaiting their master's command. Courtney crouched behind a low wall, sweat beading her brown, dripping in rivulets down her back and neck. Her hands stay clenched around the twin whips in her grip, shaking. The Mistress of Weather had found out quickly how tiresome Dravande's power was. He could fire something akin to missiles, complete with fins to help it maneuver through the air, made of telekinetic energy.

"Where are you Courtney dear? Do you tire of our dance?" his voice drifted through the charged air, insolent. The brunette ground her teeth, angry at such a thing. Her tired? As if! She vaulted forward from her hiding place, arms moving to snap the whips, causing the clouds to convulse and spasm.

"Flamma, lighting, ventus et pluviae veniant super terra terram et frangerent sancto tuo adflixit!" the air became dead still, suffocating. Courtney fell to her knee's, panting and doubled over. The spell was beyond her ability, and took too much out of her. She could very well die from the exertion. As the clouds continued to convulse and die, the atmosphere around the battle field became hotter, almost unbearably so. Dravande, oblivious, sneered at the exhausted brunette as he stepped closer. He lifted Courtney's chin with the tip of his staff, letting one of the spike graze her throat. Ice blue eyes glared at him from under a curtain of wet and matted hair, narrowed and devoid of any fear.

"You're done Courtney. That last spell seems to have been a bust, and here you are, totally helpless and defenseless." With a swift movement, the staff came crashing into the side of her head, sending the brunette sprawling to the ground, holding her head. A small groan escaped Courtney, blood dripping down her face.

"A monster indeed! More like an overrated baby demon!" he spat, viscously kicking her in the stomach. The brunette gasped, red flying from her mouth. Her body shook uncontrollably, eyes flickering as her vision started to become blotched. Dravande raised his staff, carved face twisted with ugly rage and hatred.

"Any last words, Courtney?" her eyes flashed to him, lucid for a moment. Her mouth curled upwards, her expression crazed and frightening. With a sharp, bark-like laugh, she screamed;

"Be consumed by the fire of my eternal hatred!" Fire, from the very bowels of Hell, rained down from blood red clouds, lightning following in wicked streaks, hail the size of dollar coins falling to consume the field, wreaking Holy Havoc to the Mistress of Weather's command. Courtney rolled away from Dravande, seeking refuge under an overhang of failing bricks. The battle ground was chaotic, fires alight everywhere, lightning casting warped shadows as it struck, a maze that was impossible to navigate and escape. Courtney watched transfixed as the storm raged about her, as Dravande was consumed by the Hell fire, struck by the ungodly lightning, and pelted by the monstrous chunks of frozen water. She crouched, frozen in place, unable to fully move. Debris started to fly, brick and marble alike exploding into fine dust. Hell reigned supreme, not stopped by any man-made thing. Time seemed to slow down for awhile, and for a brief moment, stop completely. But after what seemed hours, the blood ridden clouds drifted away, revealing a weak sun, like the one that shone in Michigan during the autumn season. Fires still burned, the ground littered with ice and scorch marks. The brunette stepped towards the face down body, burned nearly black and oozing rivers of blood, staining the ground beneath it. Surely the dammed Dravande was dead! But no, there was a furious rasp, sucking in air.

"Bitch! You…killed me…!" Courtney knelt beside his body, the scent of burned flesh assaulting her nose. She wanted to throw up, but she was beside this bastard for a reason. Courtney slid a slender dagger from inside her boot, its blade gleaming in the weak sunlight, scattering beads of glass like light. Better he die now than have a chance to recover. She positioned the blade under his neck, free hand gripping what was left of Dravande's hair, to steady herself.

"The hearts…are gone…gone like my life." He gasped weakly, an almost laugh rising in his throat, but dying out before it was voiced.

"Where are they?" Courtney whispered in his ear, voice low and breaking.

"Gone…I don't know where…just gone into the worlds…" The brunette closed her eyes, suddenly world weary and forsaken.

"May your soul find peace in the heaven of worlds." She whispered, the blade slicing deep into Dravande's neck, nearly severing it the head from body. His last breath escaped him in a puff of sour air. Courtney watched as the body faded into nothingness, frozen in body and thought. The brunette was violent and uncaring, yes that was true, but this-this murder!-affected her in such a way, that she couldn't comprehend it. She felt broken, as if she had killed a part of herself. Courtney rose stiffly, the burned foul smelling body now gone, her expression like stone. She summoned a dark corridor, stepping into the icy darkness, welcoming the painful sting.

Luxord awoke groggily, feeling something burrowing into his side under the thin white linen blanket. He lifted the blanket a bit, revealing a bush of brown hair. Familiar fingers traveled over the bandages wound around the Gambler's body, lithe arms wrapping gently around his mid-section. With a sigh, Luxord laid a hand on Courtney's head, stroking the silky tresses. Her face looked up at his, the expression startling the blonde. Her face was pale, like she was sick, blue eyes filled with an unbroken sadness. Her mouth was turned at such a negative angle, it seemed impossible. Her eyes welled up as she made eye contact with Luxord's ocean blue ones. Her head buried itself into his bandaged torso. The Gambler was bewildered. Such anguish in her icy pools, an endless agony that resonated deep within her being. He gently brought the brunette up closer to him, cradling her body as her head nestled into the crook of the blonde's neck. A nearby clock, unseen, rung out, signaling midnight and the start of a new day. A quick glance at the table calendar gave Luxord the date. It was July third, a special day.

"Happy Birthday, love." The Gambler whispered softly, kissing Courtney's forehead. She burst into silent tears that soon turned to sobbing and bawling. Luxord did his best to comfort the distressed brunette, finding out much later why she had been so distraught. Exhaustion finally claimed the now nineteen year old girl, forcing her into a light and unsatisfactory sleep.

In the weeks that passed, Courtney spent them locked in her own mind, depressed and emotional. Blank stares and empty expressions covered her pale face, and responses were short clipped things. It was like the Mistress of Weather was in a stupor, drunk and not entirely there. Various members tried to get her out of the cage she was trapped in, some going so far as to tempt her with carnal pleasures. But it was all in vain, for she just turned away. A miracle though, on a lucky day, befell them, out of nowhere. Courtney had come back, from some mission, from an apparently very beautiful land, looking peaceful and happy for once. She kept going back, not telling anyone of its name of what she did there, her old self starting to return. It was something truly marvelous to watch, even to see Courtney become the old rash and violent person she was. Everything became right again, and just in time. Fate, it seemed, had a little fun set in store for Organization XIII.

_Me: Sor__ry about the late update! I've started school now, and I'm quite busy! SO review you lazies or this Redhawk won't be happy! REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW! Flames will be used to heat Hell and Axel!_


	28. Chapter XXVIII

_**Author: Hello my faithful reviewers and followers. I know I have abandoned you for these past three years... and for that I apologize. After serious consideration, I have decided that Orly? has reached it's end...and in it's wake, Reckoning will appear! Reckoning is the sequel to Orly? and continues the journey with Courtney, Colleen, and Julie! But be warned, this sequel is ar darker than Orly? ...so I challenge you, my followers and loyal reviewrs! To go and seek out Reckoning! Let's finish this journey together!**_


End file.
